We are Family
by Reddevil6394
Summary: What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her and Brooke? How would she affect the gang and Tree Hill? My first story ever! Please give it a chance!
1. Intro

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

_______________________________________________________________

Peyton was racing around the house she and Brooke shared looking for her car keys. She lifted her wrist to look at her watch for the 12th time seeing that it was 11:30am. "B. Davis, get your designing ass down here Carly's plane lands in 25 minutes!" Peyton hollered up the stairs just as Brooke was coming down them while trying to apply mascara.

"Peyton relax it takes like 10 minutes to get to the airport, we have plenty of time." Brooke said trying to calm Peyton down. "Besides Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Lucas, Skills and Mouth aren't here yet, they said that they would be here before we leave so they can watch Angie and help get the house ready for Carly."

Peyton let out an exasperated breath. "I know I'm just nervous I've never taken care of a teenager before, hell I can barley take care of myself. What if I screw her up?" Brooke gave her friend a sympathetic look she had no idea what she must be feeling right now.

"Listen P. Sawyer, Carly is a great kid she's like a sister to you, almost more than me." Brooke started with a smirk. "And if she's going to be screwed up then she would be already and it would have nothing to do with you." Just then Haley walked through the door with Jamie in her arms. But the second Jamie caught sight if his aunt Brooke he leapt from his mother's arms.

"Aunt Brooke!" The 4 year old yelled as he hugged his god mother.

"Hey handsome!" Brooke said excitedly "How's it going?"

"Good, Chester got out of his cage this morning, we found him in Mama's shower, you should have heard her scream." The little boy said with a smirk on his face. Peyton looked up to see Haley's reaction to her son's story.

"Yeah well you would scream to if you were reaching for shampoo and got a rabbit." Haley grunted.

"Oh come on Hales it wasn't so bad after all I got to come get him from your shower, so I think that everything turned out ok." Nathan said to his wife as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Haley just blushed and decided to change the subject.

"So Peyton when's your cousin supposed to arrive?"

Peyton turned to the clock behind her only to have her eyes widen "Shi- shoot" Peyton caught herself remembering Jamie in the room. "Her plane lands in 15 minutes! We have to go! Where's everyone else?" As if on cue, Lucas, Skills and Mouth walked through the door.

"Chill ax Skinny Girl we're right here so you can go pick up that mini me of yours." Skills joked.

"Yeah Peyt, calm down we're all here now so you can go pick her up." Lucas laughed. He tried not to notice the pain in Peyton's eyes as her spoke to her, they were on their way to becoming friends but they aren't there yet.

"God my keys!" Peyton yelled remembering that she still hadn't found them; she was so concentrated on finding them that she didn't notice the brown haired teenager step through the door. However everyone else did, as they all went to say something to the newcomer she put a finger to her lips signaling them to be quite. They all nodded their heads in understanding.

"Got em!" Peyton said victoriously. "Ok Brooke come on we're out, bye Jamie, bye Carly." And with that the blond was out the door with only giving a side glance to the teen in the room. Mouth heard the car start and gave a glance to the girl standing by the door before turning toward the group.

"Um, should someone go get her?" Mouth asked confused. The teen merely shook her head and began to count down from five.

"Five, four, three, two, one" Just as she hit one a flash of curls reappeared through the door.

"CARLY?" Peyton breathed out.

"Hey Cuz" Carly smiled.

* * *

Should I continue? Let me know!


	2. Thats me inside your head

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

_______________________________________________________________

"Carly what are you doing here?" Peyton questioned. "Your plane isn't supposed to land for another 10 minutes Peyton said as she looked at her watch.

"I got an earlier flight and I wanted to surprise you, clearly I succeeded." Carly laughed at the awe struck expression on her cousin's face.

"But how did you get here?" Questioned Brooke who was just as surprised as Peyton.

"You see there are these things called cabs. You call them; they pick you up and take you to where you need to go. Weird right?" Carly responded with sarcasm.

"Well Sawyer she is defiantly your family." Nathan smirked. The whole room began to laugh.

"Um well know that we all know how I got here can I possibly get some greetings here I mean I did just fly for hours." Carly joked. Peyton was the first to step over to her and engulf her in a huge hug. "Peyt, Peyt I need air." Peyton stepped back and took a look at her cousin.

"Damn you grew." Peyton commented.

"Yep 2 years will do that to a person." Carly responded with a slight grin.

"Ahem." Brooke interrupted. "I know you didn't forget about your fabulous almost cousin now did you?"

Carly giggled. "Forget you Brookie? Never." Carly walked over and gave Brooke a hug. "After all we have more in common then Peyton and I do, I still believe that your really my cousin not her." Carly joked

"Um excuse me do you want to live here or not?" Peyton faked annoyance.

"Well what's the alternative?" Carly played along. All 3 girls broke out into fits of giggles until a deep voice broke it up.

"Hmm but apparently you forgot about me." Nathan said to Carly.

"I'm sorry Peyton do I know him?" Carly pretended. "He looks familiar, kind of like that jerk you used to date, the one who called me a pain in the ass seven year old that year I came to visit. What was his name? Nick? Nelson?" Nathan looked down embarrassed and ashamed. Carly continued "But this guy couldn't possibly be him, because this guy seems sweet and caring." Nathan looked up to find Carly smiling up at him all of his friends holding in laughter.

"Alright guys I was a jerk, I get it." Nathan surrendered. "Now do I get a hug?" He asked Carly.

"Aw sure Nelson." Carly broke out into laughter before she ran up and hugged Nathans large frame. He wrapped his strong arms around her and gave a soft kiss to her forehead.

"It's good to see you kid" He said.

"Aight, so I see how it is you guys get all the love and we get left out in the dark." Skills spoke up referring to himself, Mouth, Haley, Jamie and Lucas.

"Ok I get it Skills." Peyton laughed. "Carly this is Haley, Mouth and Lucas. Oh and that Chris Brown wannabe over there is Skills." The whole room burst out into fits of laughter while you could hear Skill's mutter something about "crazy white girls." Carly noticed a little boy next to Haley and approached him.

"Hey pal," she said as she crouched down to his level. "What's your name?"

"James Lucas Scott" he said proudly "I'm four and a half." Carly smiled at the little boys antics.

"Well hello there James Lucas Scott, I'm Carly Marie Sawyer I'm 14 and a half." Jamie grinned at the teen.

"I have a fluffy eared bunny named Chester!" He commented "He took a shower with Mama." Nathan started to laugh outrageously at the look on his wife's face while everyone else tried to keep their own laughter under control.

"Well isn't that…. Something." Carly said confused.

"Yeah then daddy had to go get him from Mama's shower, he didn't come out for a while." Jamie added innocently.

"And on that note." Haley spoke up. "Jamie go and get a juice box."

"Alright" Jamie said completely oblivious to the tension around him. Carly stood from her spot on the ground only to come face to face with a red faced Haley and Nathan.

"Well this is quite a welcome." Carly said breaking the tension. Everyone smiled.

"I think I like this kid. Hey baby girl you play sports?" Skill's asked, interested.

"Yeah I've been swimming sense I was five, but I completely suck at basket ball, sorry guys." Carly giggled.

"You suck at basket ball? You really are related to Sawyer." Nathan said which resulted in a slap in the arm from Haley.

"Be nice." She warned. "Hi Carly, I'm Haley It's nice to meet you." Haley gave a soft smile.

"Oh I know who you are; I am a huge fan of your music! Halo is my favorite song to this day." Haley blushed at the mention of her musical past.

"Thanks. Are you a music junkie like Peyton?" Haley asked.

"Oh yeah maybe worse, I love all the artists she does but I'm also into all of the teen pop stuff too. You know Brittney Spears, Madonna and I adore the Jonas Brothers."

"Brittney Spears?" Mouth asked astonished "You sure you and Peyton are related?"

"We're sure" Peyton said. "However we both agree that the best line of any song is from NOFX-"

"That's me inside your head" Peyton felt her cheeks begin to feel hot, she didn't need to turn around to know who said that.


	3. Socks and monkeys

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

_______________________________________________________________

Carly turned around to see who had quoted some of her and Peyton's favorite lyrics, only to find a tall blond man brooding in the corner. She knew by the look on her cousin's face that this was Lucas. _The_ Lucas, the one she had heard so much about, the one who she was dying to meet, the one who broke her cousins heart. "Hi, Lucas right?" She asked sticking out her hand "It's nice to meet you." Lucas a little taken back by the girl's kindness, he hesitated. He knew that she and Peyton have always been close, so he assumed that she would automatically hate him for the things he had done. But if Carly wasn't going to judge him then he wasn't going to judge her.

"Lucas Scott" he said shaking her hand "It's nice to meet you to." Carly smiled.

"I love your book by the way it was so beautiful, you really have a way with words." Lucas grinned at the complement.

"Thanks it means a-" Lucas was cut off by the screams of a baby girl.

"Well I think Angie's awake" Brooke said walking into the other room. Only to return a minute later with a gorgeous baby girl cradled in her arms, screaming her head off. "I'm telling you guys she hates me, whenever I hold her she screams it took me 3 hours to get her to sleep today and only after I finally promised to buy her a car."

"B. Davis she doesn't hate you, she's just a baby and baby's cry. She's just getting used to everything. Give her time Brooke she'll be fine." Peyton comforted her best friend.

"Peyt, we haven't slept for more than 6 hours in the past 3 weeks I haven't gotten any work done and-"

"May I?" Carly asked with her arms out reaching for Angie. Brooke looked hesitant but nodded and handed the baby into Carly's awaiting arms. Almost immediately Angie stopped crying and began to play with the ends of Carly's hair.

"How did you do that?" Brooke asked astonished "You're like the baby whisperer."

Carly laughed at the comparison. "I don't know I've always had a way with kids, I want to be a kindergarten teacher." Carly said while still cradling the baby.

"How about a 24/7 nanny and you can start right now?" Brooke joked.

"I don't know about 24/7 but if you ever need a babysitter I'd be happy to help." Carly offered. "She's asleep; want me to put her back down?"

"That would be great thanks." Brooke said with appreciation as she watched the brunet and Angie retreat back to her room. "P. Sawyer I know I loved Carly before, but right now you have competition for Brooke Davis's best friend." Brooke stated.

"Well thanks I'm really feeling the love here Brooke." Peyton joked and laughed along with her friends, but a particular friend caught her eye. Lucas was still standing in the corner of the room with a dazed look in his eye. He had, had that look since Lindsey left him at the altar. Peyton and he had talked about it but she still felt responsible for what happened. She knew she loved Lucas, and she knew she probably always would but he said yes. He stood up in front of everyone he cared and loved and he pledged his love for another woman. And she doesn't know if that's something she could ever overcome. Before Peyton could get to deep in thought about this she decided to change the subject. "So guy's what do you think about Carly?"

"Well I have always loved my Mini Sawyer but now that I see her with Angie she has earned total bonus points." Brooke grinned.

"She seems sweet Peyt, reminds me a lot of you sweet and caring but also sarcastic. She really does have a way with kids did you see how well she talked with Jamie? He hasn't been that friendly with a stranger since-"

"Psycho Nanny Carrie?" Brooke interrupted.

"Yeah." Haley finished. The whole room went silent after the mention of Jamie's abductor.

"Well I think that your cuz is gonna give Tree Hill a run for its money, we can barley handle one Skinny girl. How in the hell are we gonna handle two?" Skills asked. The room began to laugh. "What about you Luke? What you thinking about Carly?" All eyes turned to Lucas as he began to shift from foot to foot before he looked up at Peyton.

"She's just like you." The whole room fell silent after Lucas spoke. Finally Carly walked back into the room with a sock on her shoulder.

"Sorry it took so long. Angie's feet were cold so I tried putting socks on her. Well she didn't like that and she proceeded to throw the socks at me, then when she ran out of socks she went for the thousands of stuffed animals that are in her crib. Seriously Brooke it looks like you ripped off a _Toys R US_. Oh and I hope you weren't too attached to that monkey lamp because apparently the stuffed platypus didn't like it very much because as soon as it left Angie's hands it ran straight into it knocking off 2 of the monkey's heads and other parts."

"What other parts?" Mouth asked.

"Well let's just say that if those monkeys ever wanted to have children then they're out of luck." Carly laughed.

"Well looks like you had a hard time in their kid." Nathan said as he removed the sock from Carly's shoulder.

"Ghez, I thought I got them all." Carly said with frustration. "Hey do you guys know where I can get a good cup of coffee around here. I'm going through caffeine withdrawal and if I don't get some soon I might die."

"Best coffee is defiantly Java bean on 3rd street." Mouth directed "It's close to the high school."

"Sounds good, I think I'm going to wander a little and find some coffee. Do you mind Peyt?" Carly asked. Peyton shook her head.

"Nah just be back by one. Me and Brooke have plans for you."

"Should I be scared?" Carly joked before heading out the door. Skill's turned toward Peyton with a questioning look on his face.

"Hey Goldilocks, why does Carly have to move in with you. You never gave us a reason." Everyone turned toward Peyton expecting an answer.

"Well um-" She was cut off by the phone ringing. "Whoops, gotta get that." And with that she rushed out of the room. _Saved by the bell._ She thought.


	4. Coffee spills and Midnight talks

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

_AN: Ok so I wasn't really happy with chapter 3, so hopefully this one will be better._

Carly was wandering around Tree Hill looking for the Java bean. She had already passed the high school so she knew it couldn't be too far now. For only living in Tree Hill for a few hours she liked what she saw. The people were friendly and the scenery was beautiful, she had passed a small basket ball court near the river that she just loved. She felt at peace when she went by, she could confidently say that she would be visiting that place again. A short while later the scent of coffee filled Carly's nose, and sure enough she had arrived to Java bean. Carly stepped up to the counter and ordered what she wanted while pulling cash out of her purse. Once paid for Carly lifted the hot beverage and started toward the door, it was almost one and she needed to get home. She opened the door only to collide with a tall body. "Omph" Carly said as she fell to the ground spilling the coffee all over the pavement and on her jeans. "Oo damn that's hot" She said without acknowledging the person she bumped into.

"Crap" the man said. "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention, are you ok?" Carly looked up at the man something about him seemed familiar to her. He was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes however they showed kindness. Carly snapped out of her daze in time to answer the man.

"Oh yeah, fine. Nothing a washing machine won't fix." Carly joked attempting to lighten the mood. The man shook his head.

"Oh and your coffees gone too, please let me buy you another cup." The man pleaded. Carly looked at her watch and realized how much time had gone by.

"Really, no problem accidents happen." Carly rushed as she stood still feeling the heat of the coffee soak through her jeans as she ran back home.

10 minutes later Carly was back on her porch with soaking wet pants and searing pain still shooting through her legs, all she wanted was a good nap. Carly turned the doorknob only to come face to face with her cousin holding a "Welcome to Tree Hill" sign in her hands. "Supris-" Peyton started before she noticed her cousins appearance. "What happened to you, you look like crap!" She questioned.

"Well thanks cuz you look nice too." Carly answered sarcastically. "What is all this?" Carly asked looking around the room seeing it full of presents and people.

"This, my dear, is your very own welcome to Tree Hill party." Brooke responded gleefully. "But don't try to change the subject, what the hell happened to you?" Carly shrugged.

"It's no big deal I ran into some guy and I knocked the coffee on myself."

"Ouch" Mouth winced. "That must have hurt."

"Eh, once you get past the feeling of your legs being caught on fire and the searing pain subsides, it's all up hill from there." Carly joked.

"Are you sure you're ok? Maybe you should see a doctor." Lucas suggested. This made Peyton's heart ache, seeing the man she loved be so caring with her family. _Why did I say someday?_ Peyton thought but was brought back by the sound of her cousins voice.

"I promise I'm fine. Just let me change and we can start the party." Carly said on her way of the stairs before she paused for a minute "And you young man stay away from my cake" Carly said pointing to the cake that was next to Skills and Jamie before heading up the stairs again. "You too Jamie" Carly added laughing at the expression on Skills face.

"Oh so the girl's got jokes now does she?" Skills asked to no one in particular.

A little while later Carly retreated back down the stairs in a fresh pair of jeans and a new shirt. "Peyt thanks for unpacking my stuff and my room is amazing." Carly complemented.

"Well I can take credit for the room, but the unpacking was Brooke's idea. She said that the last thing that you're going to want to do tonight is unpack so we should get off out lazy asses and help you out." Peyton laughed.

"Well she was right, thanks Brookie." Carly said as she gave Brooke a one sided hug.

"No problem mini Sawyer. Anything for you." Brooke said affectionately.

"Anything for you?" Haley mimicked. "Brooke you made us unpack all of her stuff while you sat on the couch telling us what we did wrong."

"Hello! I was instructing, besides I'm an idea person, not an _UPS _worker." Brooke defended.

"Well anyway" Carly interrupted. "Thanks you guys." Everyone said you're welcome and began the party. Peyton was making rounds when she noticed Lucas on the back deck by himself. She decided that she would have to talk to him sooner or later so she began heading for the door.

"Hey Luke" Peyton said quietly. "Is there any reason you're out here and not inside with the people and food? There's chocolate chip cookies, but there store bought so don't be scared about too much salt." Peyton said trying to lighten the mood but soon memories from their senior year came rushing back and her smile turned into a frown. She looked over at Lucas looking for a reaction, but his head was turned away from her so they just remained silent each afraid of saying the wrong thing. Five minutes later when the silence still remained Peyton decided to head back inside figuring that she and Lucas would be getting nowhere tonight, but as she turned she heard his voice whisper.

"Those are still the best cookies I've ever had." He said almost silently before brushing past Peyton and returning to the party.

"Me too" Peyton agreed before following his path into the house.

It was midnight and the house was empty except for Peyton, Carly and Angie. Brooke said something about letting Owen know what was underneath the clothes and ran out of the house leaving Angie asleep and in the care of her best friend and new roommate. Peyton walked down the hall into her cousin's room only to find her writing in a brightly colored notebook on the edge of her bed.

"Hey Car, whatcha got there?" Peyton asked referring to the notebook her cousin was so vigorously writing in.

"Oh, nothing" Carly responded quickly tossing the notebook into her bedside drawer and quickly slamming it shut. Peyton looked suspicious at the teen but decided to let it go.

"So today after you left to get your coffee Skills asked me something in front of everyone, something that I got out of telling them for now but it's bound to come up again." Peyton explained.

"Peyt, just spit it out." Carly grinned.

"They asked me why you had to move in so suddenly." Carly's face dropped.

"Well, what did you tell them?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing, the phone rang before I had a chance to say anything, but eventually they are going to ask again." Peyton explained. "Carly, you're going to have to tell them sooner or later." Carly dropped her head low and took a deep breath.

"I know it's just, not the right time." She sighed. "I promise I'll tell them just not yet."

"Ok but the longer you wait the harder it's going to get. Trust me I would know." Peyton related.

"I'll tell them soon." Carly said to Peyton as she walked out of her room. "Soon" she repeated again to herself before falling into a deep, well needed sleep.

_I liked this chapter a lot better than my last one, hope you liked it too. I'm a first time writer, so tell me if you have any ideas or criticisms. Anything that bugs you about my writing? Haha thanks to all my reviews and keep them coming, they make me smile ____ I'll update soon! _


	5. Late Nights and Breakdowns

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

Carly awoke to the sound of a screaming baby down the hall from her. She glanced at the alarm clock next to her bed and it flashed 4:35am in her eyes. Dragging herself out of bed she slumped down the hall to Brooke's room. She peaked in and saw an exhausted Brooke cradling what looked like a very upset Angie. As she began to walk in a creek in the floor caused Brooke to jump.

"Jesus mini Sawyer you scared me" Brooke rasped. "Did we wake you? Well of course we woke you what else would you be doing up at 4:30 in the morning? Well I guess you could be hungry or sneaking out. Carly Marie Sawyer! Were you sneaking out? God I thought I knew you better! I swear when Peyton hears about this-"

"BROOKE!" Carly interrupted tiredly "Slow down, I wasn't sneaking out I was checking to see if you guys were ok. Man you really need sleep."

"I'm sorry mini Sawyer; I'm just so tired I can't think straight. I mean I know babies are supposed to cry but she cry's all the time I'm running out of ideas."

"Listen Brookie, why don't you let me hold her for a while? You can get some sleep and hopefully so will she." Carly offered.

"I don't know mini Sawyer, you need your sleep too, and I feel like I would be taking advantage of you." Brooke huffed still trying to calm Angie.

"Brooke you're not taking advantage if I'm offering, I swear I don't mind. You let me into your house Brooke, this is the least I can do." Carly smiled "Besides I think Angie is one of the cutest babies I have ever seen." She said taking Angie from Brookes arms. "Now get some sleep, you look like crap." Carly winked at Brooke before walking downstairs to the couch. She sat down and placed Angie on her lap trying to soothe her cries. "Come on sweet girl" she spoke in a soft voice "Shh calm down" as she was saying these words Angie's eyes began to droop closed, as did Carly's. "Atta girl" She whispered before falling into darkness along with Angie on her chest.

Brooke walked down the stairs at 8am the next morning ready to start the day but as she turned into the kitchen ready to make coffee, something caught her eye. Carly was asleep on the couch with Angie sleeping peacefully on her chest. A smile grew on Brookes face. She rushed upstairs into Peyton's room looking around for a camera, slamming many draws in the process, thus awakening a cranky Peyton.

"Dimmit Brooke what time is it?" grumbled Peyton rubbing her eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"Where's your camera?" Brooke asked ignoring Peyton's question "This is an emergency P. Sawyer where is your camera?" Peyton just groaned.

"Brooke what possible emergency involves you waking me up at 8am on a Saturday looking for my camera?" Peyton questioned. Brooke simply grabbed Peyton's wrist and began dragging her down the stairs.

"Brooke what the hell?" Peyton whined. "Brooke let-"

"That kind of emergency" Brooke stated pointing to the sleeping baby on Carly's chest. Peyton stood still; it was defiantly the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life. She was glad to see that her cousin and Angie were getting along so well, it had to be some sort of sign right? "So Peyt, where's that camera of yours?" Brooke asked. Peyton shook her head and picked up the digital camera off the coffee table in front of Carly and Angie and began swinging it in front of Brookes face. "Hehe?" Brooke giggled nervously before snapping a picture of the two girls. A flash caused Carly to stir and open her eye s only to find Peyton and Brooke staring back at her.

"Hey let's stop staring at your cousin while she sleeps on her first night here ok? It might freak her out." Carly said as she lifted the still sleeping baby off her body. "I guess we fell asleep." She yawned

"Looks like it" Brooke responded "Here I'll put her in her crib" Brooke said as she took Angie from Carly's arms and began to walk towards her room. Once Peyton saw that Brooke was out of sight she turned to Carly.

"Have you given any thought to what I said?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"What do you mean?" Carly said playing dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean Carly Marie Sawyer. Don't act like you don't. You are going to have to face this sooner or later." Peyton said getting agitated. "You can't hide from this! You have to face it!" Peyton repeated now standing and her voice getting louder.

"I can do whatever the hell I want, I'm not a baby!" Carly yelled also now standing. "And I get to chose when I want to face this not you!" Tears were beginning to blur her eyes and she could feel her bottom lip trembling.

"Carly you can't hide from this! You can't act like it didn't happen! It happened and you have to stop avoiding it and stop acting like everything is ok when it's not!" Peyton screamed back.

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Carly cried tears falling freely down her face now "IF I FACE THIS THEN IT MAKE'S IT REAL! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" Peyton looked at her broken cousin and felt her heart breaking.

"Carly if anyone get's it, I do. I-" Peyton was interrupted by Nathan walking through the door.

"Sawyer? Sorry to come so early but I need to talk to you. Peyt?" Nathan saw the two Sawyer women standing in the living room one with tears streaming down her face and anger in her eyes and the other with concern written all over her face. Carly took this opportunity to run past Nathan and out the door.

"Did I miss something?" Nathan asked confused. Peyton simply shook her head and started toward the door but was blocked by a tall figure.

"Can I?" Nathan requested. She only nodded her head before she started back to her room.

It has been five minutes since Nathan left Peyton's house. He already knew where she would be. It's where Peyton would go, or hell anyone who was looking for answers would go. Nathan stepped onto the river court and saw her huddled under a tree with her head in her arms sobbing. He walked forward and simply pulled her into his arms while she cried into his chest. They sat like that for at least 20 minutes before he heard the cries lessen. He heard her voice muffled from in his arms. "How did you know I would be here?" She asked.

"Because you're Peyton's cousin and this is where I have found her every so often. She simply nodded her head. "Carly" he asked softly "Why did you move here?" Carly took a deep breath and looked down.

"Nate.."

_There we go! A chapter very different from my other ones. Tell me what you thought about it. I'm not sure how I handled the emotional scene but I think it turned out ok. I really like the Nathan big brother character to Carly, let me know what you think. Or what or who you want to see more or less of! Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but it had to be done. Keep the comments coming! And Thanks for reading! xoxo_


	6. Fights and Makeups

* * *

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

**Previously: **_"Carly" he asked softly "Why did you move here?" Carly took a deep breath and looked down._

_"Nate.."_

* * *

Both Carly and Nathan looked up to locate the sound of the voice only to find Lucas hovering over them. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know-" Lucas started before seeing Carly's puffy eyes "Carly, what's wrong?" She merely shook her head before standing and wiping off her jeans.

"It's nothing important, I'm fine. Thanks for the help Nathan. And it was nice seeing you Lucas." Carly responded rushed as she scurried off the court.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked confused to his brother.

"Like she said it was nothing man" Nathan responded vaguely before rising off the ground. "So what's up?"

"Just wanted to talk to you bro, we haven't talked in what seems like forever." Lucas laughed alongside Nathan.

"Yeah, but you know things have been busy, for both of us." Lucas nodded his head in agreement.

"So how's Jamie since, well, you know.." Lucas asked referring to the events of his almost wedding.

"He's doing alright" Nathan answered as he and his brother strolled down the sidewalk passing the high school. "He, has nightmares sometimes but what's worse is that" he paused "He keeps asking about Dan." Lucas felt anger pour inside of him at the mention of his "father." "I mean on one hand, this is Dan Scott. The monster I had living with me growing up and also the man who killed-" Nathan stopped knowing he had gone too far. "But on the other hand he did save Jamie from that psycho and Jamie love's him to death. So maybe I could let Dan-" Nathan stopped seeing the expression on his brothers face.

"You're kidding right?" Lucas asked awe stricken "You can't seriously be considering letting Dan into Jamie's life, and back into ours." Nathan shuffled his feet.

"It might not be such a bad idea.." He mumbled still looking at the ground afraid to see what look Lucas was giving him right now.

"You have to be out of your mind to think for even a second that letting Dan Scott into your life again is a good idea! And Jamie's life?! God Nate! Are you even hearing yourself? " Lucas questioned appalled. "That man **killed** the only father I ever knew and if you let him into your and Jamie's lives then," he paused "Then I don't think I can be a part of them anymore." With a last sigh Lucas turned around in the direction of his house. Nathan stood there frozen in his spot. Would Lucas really stop being a part of their lives? Of Jamie's life? _Damn you Dan Scott_. He thought before he began to walk home.

* * *

Carly returned to her house a little while later finding her cousin on the couch watching some old black and white movie under a large quilt. She walked silently over to the couch and stood directly in front of her, blocking the TV. "Peyt-" she started, but was cut off by her cousin opening her blanket inviting Carly to join her. She accepted and curled up next to Peyton as they both began to watch the movie together. "Peyton-"she tried again but this time was cut off by her cousins voice.

"I know" Peyton said simply "I know." Peyton softly repeated as she laid a kiss on Carly's head. Nothing more needed to be said between the two; right now as long as they had each other they knew everything would be ok.

* * *

Lucas stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him. He stomped over to his closet as he kicked his shoes off, one of the sneakers hitting a box causing it to fall and spilling its contents onto the floor. He huffed as he bent down to pick up the items but stopped when he saw what had fallen out of the box. It was the ring he proposed to Peyton with. The ring she said no to. The ring he used to later propose to Lindsey. The ring she said yes to. The ring she also gave back. Lucas looked at it and wondered how one little ring was able to cause him so much pain. And for the first time since he was left at the altar, Lucas Scott cried.

* * *

_Ok I know this was a short chapter but everything that I added was necessary. Hope you enjoyed it anyway and leave reviews! Give me your opinions! I love to hear them! What do you like, don't like. Anything you want to see more or less of? Please let me know what you think! Your comments make me a better writer! And finally I know I already mentioned some Brooke and Owen in this story but are there any Brooke and Chase fans out there? I'm still not sure who I want her to end up with, let me know your thoughts! Keep reading and reviewing! xoxo_


	7. Bonding and Dreams

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

It's been a week since the two big blowouts in Tree Hill and things have somewhat settled down. Carly has quickly adapted to her new life and has become fast friends with everyone, including Jamie. Carly awoke on Monday morning to the feeling of someone's eyes on her, as she opened her eyes she came face to face with Brooke. She groaned.

"Brooke what time is it?" She asked tiredly while stretching her arms.

"Seven.." Brooke faded off before getting a look from Carly "… to six" Brooke finished avoiding Carly's glare.

"Its 5:53?! Brooke why would you wake me up this early? I don't have to leave until 7:50!" Carly asked with wide eyes.

"Because mini Sawyer today is your first day at Tree Hill High, so we need to make sure you look fabulous! I have your outfit picked out; a Clothes Over Bros original, designed especially for you and breakfast is made and ready down stairs." Brooke explained gleefully.

"You made breakfast?" Carly asked disbelievingly "Brookie, aren't you the one who tried to make me a grilled cheese when I came to visit when I was 9 and forgot to add the cheese? You handed me to pieces of grilled bread on a plate." Brooke looked away but Carly continued "And then you almost set the kitchen on fire!"

"Ok first off all, the recipe said "take out the cheese" it said nothing about putting it on the bread! And second off all I have learned from my mistakes and can now cook like freakin Emily!" Carly looked at Brooke confused until it hit her.

"Brooke you mean Emeril- never mind." Carly gave up. "Where's Peyton?" Carly asked realizing the absence of her cousin.

"Please, like I could get P. Sawyer out of bed before 8, sleep is like a drug to her, and if you take it away she gets pissed."

"I know the feeling" Carly grumbled putting her pillow over her face.

"Uh-uh mini Sawyer we have work to do! And besides we have barley hung out since you got here! It's time for some mini Sawyer, Brookie bonding time!" Brooke stated with a smirk.

"Brooke, I love you and I would love to have some "mini Sawyer, Brookie bonding time" but do you think we could do it when, I don't know, it's light out?!" Carly asked the brunet in front of her. She saw a flash of pain in Brooke's eyes and immediately felt guilty. She really wanted to spend time with Brooke, she was like a big sister to her, but she also really loved her sleep. She hadn't been getting much lately due to the secrete she's been keeping from everybody racing through her mind for the last week. She wanted to tell everyone she really did but she just, couldn't. No matter how many times she tried the words just wouldn't come. She looked up at Brooke standing in front of her with hope in her eyes and she groaned. "But we might as well start now." She said caving.

"That's my girl!" Brooke cheered. "Now get in the shower change and meet me down stairs, we have so much to talk about!" Brooke instructed as she pranced out of Carly's room.

25 minutes later Carly walked down the stairs fully dressed with her hair in a soaking wet towel. She looked at the kitchen table and smiled at the sight; Brooke had set up two places each with apple juice and grilled cheese sandwiches. She was about to comment on the interesting breakfast, but Brooke caught sight of her and clapped her hands.

"Damn I am good!" Brooke said admiring Carly's outfit. She had on black leggings with silver and gold ballet flats to match the Clothes Over Bros original dress shirt she was wearing which was also silver with gold flowers sewn around the bottom hem. Even Carly had to admit she looked good. "I think my favorite part is the hair" Brooke stated sarcastically referring to the towel that occupied Carly's head.

"Well I figured you would want to help me with that." Carly offered "Considering you made me get up before the sun" Carly joked.

"I would be more than happy to help mini Sawyer. But first, let's eat!" The girls sat down and ate their somewhat unconventional breakfast while discussing what Carly should expect at Tree Hill High. "…. And lastly, there is a good chance the principal Turner may already hate you." Brooke added quickly. Carly nearly choked on her juice.

"What? How can he hate me already? I haven't even started there yet!" Carly squeaked.

"You see me and P. Sawyer caused some trouble during our days at THH." Brooke said while stuffing more grilled cheese in her mouth.

"Like what?" Asked Carly prying for information. Brooke shrugged.

"You know the usual; I slept with my teacher, stole the answers to a math test and flashed the whole school on TV." Brooke said as though it was nothing while Carly just sat there with her mouth open.

"But that's stuff you did! Why would he hate me for that?" She questioned.

"You're living with me and your practically family mini Sawyer, and you **are** Peyton's family. So like I said, there's a good chance he could hate you."

"Wait" Carly paused "What did Peyton do?"

"Took off her "Dyke" shirt in the middle of the hallway and threw it at him." Brooke stated casually before pouring herself another cup of coffee.

Meanwhile Peyton had just woken up against her will for the fourth time that week. She kept having the same dream,

_Peyton was sitting in the hotel room in LA, staring at Lucas who had just gotten down on one knee._

_"Peyton Sawyer, Will you marry me?" She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and hope she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face._

_"Yes, god I love you." She said as she stood letting Lucas pull her in close as she awaited their kiss. But instead she would open her eyes and see an empty hotel room, and then she would wake up._

Peyton would try to convince herself that it was **just** a dream, but it wasn't, it was **her **dream.

______________________________________________________________________

Brooke was almost done straightening Carly's hair when she heard a knock on the door and in popped Haley. "Hey girlies!" She said cheerfully "Carly I thought you might want a ride to school? Lucas and I drive together so I figured you would want to come." Carly smiled.

"Sure, thanks Haley." Carly thanked as the front door opened again letting Lucas in just as Peyton was walking out of her room in nothing but a "La Rocca" t-shirt and short shorts. The two blonds locked eyes and the whole room went silent, the only sound being heard was Brooke putting away the straighter. However Peyton didn't hear it, she only heard her voice in her head echoing her thoughts. "It's my dream." The only thing to break the silence was Carly's voice.

"You flashed the principal?"

______________________________________________________________________

_Good, bad? I don't think it was my best but I hope you liked it! Give me your opinions! I love to hear them! What do you like, don't like. Anything you want to see more or less of? Please let me know what you think! Also VOTE! Who do you want Brooke to be with? Chase or Owen! Make sure you tell me why! Review! xoxo_


	8. First Days and Truths

* * *

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

* * *

Peyton was on her way to work three hours after Lucas and Haley had taken Carly to school. She was singing along to "The Cure" when she pulled into the parking lot of "Tric." As she stepped out of the car she noticed something, the light in her office was already on. Peyton turned on her heal ready to enter "Tric" when something caught her eye, Lucas's car. Walking up the stairs to her office Peyton's mind began to wander. _Why is he here? We haven't talked since the night of Carly's welcoming party and that didn't exactly end well. Does he-. _Peyton's thoughts were cut off at the sight of a gorgeous blond man before her. His back was turned away from her as he admired her record collection, so Peyton took this opportunity to just watch him. He really was the most handsome man she had ever seen, the perfect height, beautiful sandy blond hair and his eyes. Peyton loved everything about this man but his eyes were what made her fall in love with him. The way they first showed understanding about how she felt about her moms death, the way they glistened in promise after she told him she loved him for the first time and how every time she said it after then they glowed. His eyes were the window to his soul and Peyton loved that she was the only one who could open that window. But she soon remembered the most recent emotion she saw in those eyes, pain. That had been the only thing that was shown in his eyes since he was left at the altar. She wished that she could take away all the pain that he was feeling, but she couldn't. Because in a way, she was the one who caused it. Lucas could deny that fact but she knew the truth. Lucas Scott was miserable because of her. She was snapped out of her trance when she heard a voice.

"Hi Peyton"

* * *

Carly walked to her new locker after her first period of the day. She took out the paper she had written her combination on and began to turn the lock only to find it wouldn't open. She tried again and again, but nothing. The books that she was carrying began to feel heavy so she became more forceful with her locker. "Sorry, but you're going to open." She demanded to the metal door before forcefully pulling on the latch. "Please" she begged, growing tired .

"Stuck?" Carly heard a voice ask behind her, she turned around coming face to face with a beautiful blond girl with a kind smile. "Yeah, these lockers are crap." She continued "You have to jiggle it a little" She said while doing so and opening Carly's locker successfully. "Oh and I'm Valerie but you can call me Val. So you new here?" Carly nodded while putting her books away.

"Yeah I just moved here, it's my first day." Carly explained.

"Cool, what class do you have next?" Val asked interested. Carly took out her schedule and looked through it.

"Um, lunch thank god I'm starving!" Carly stated with a grin.

"Me too!" Val said excitedly. "We are so sitting together, you can meet my friends!" Val commanded dragging Carly outside to a table already occupied by 5 other people. "Everyone this is Carly, Carly this is Maddie, Dean, Andrew, Paige, and Katie." Val introduced as she sat down and began eating a banana sandwich.

"It's nice to meet-" Carly was cut off by loud laughter. She turned her head seeing a table with probably 20 people at it. Most of which were wearing "Ravens" varsity basketball jackets. She noticed the laughter came from a guy sitting in the middle of the table surrounded by people with a girl on his lap. Clearly he was the leader. Carly couldn't help but notice how hot this guy was. He had blond hair that covered his forehead and sparkling blue eyes. He almost reminded her of Lucas, but there was something about this guy, he was, different.

"What a jerk" Carly herd someone, she shifted seeing that the voice came from the person she had been introduced to as Paige.

"What do you mean?" Carly questioned confused by the outburst.

"I mean, Nick Costano he is the biggest jerk you will ever meet in your entire life" Paige continued glaring at the boy at the far table. "He's a freshman and he thinks he all that because he made the varsity basketball team. All the girls throw themselves at him though, just hoping that he will glance their way and even if he does after he gets what he wants he drops them. A total pig." Carly had flashbacks to Nathan pre- Haley and began to giggle despite herself. After receiving strange glances from the table decided to change the subject.

"I'm going to get a soda" She stated before rising and walking toward the vending machines. She was halfway there when she felt something hard knock her to the ground; she looked up seeing the sparkling blue eyes she had admired earlier.

"Watch where you're going next time new girl, maybe if you weren't so busy staring at our table you would be able to see where you're going." Sneered a girl with curly black hair hanging all over Nick. "Come on Nicky, let's go I hate being around pathetic stalkers." She wined before dragging him off with their posy not far behind. Carly stood up and whipped of her hands on her jeans.

"Welcome to Tree Hill" she mumbled to herself before returning to her table forgetting why she got up in the first place.

* * *

"Lucas" Peyton breathed out seeing him in front of her. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

"I came because we need to talk and I don't really have anything to do at school until basket ball practice later." He looked into her eyes hoping to see understanding but just saw nothing. He couldn't read her anymore and it killed him. "I'm sorry Peyton, for the way I have been acting, for the way I treated you I'm just sorry." Peyton felt tears brimming the edge of her eyes, she had wanted to hear those words for so long but for some reason they felt wrong. Forced. That's not how they were supposed to sound.

"Lucas, its ok" She tried but Lucas cut her off.

"No! It's not ok! That's the problem!" Lucas yelled "Everything is so screwed up, with Dan being back and Lindsey leaving and- and you being here" Lucas stammered. His mind was so jumbled he could barley control what was coming out of his mouth. Peyton's eyes widened.

"Me being here?" She mimicked "What do you mean by that?"

"YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE COME BACK!" Lucas screamed at her, he had lost all control by now and everything was coming out. "I WAS DOING FINE BEFORE YOU CAME HERE! I MOVED ON AND I WAS WITH LIDNSEY, NOW SHE'S GONE AND I'M ALONE! By now Peyton had tears rolling down her face and she was making no effort to wipe them away. Lucas's anger scared her she was having flashbacks of the last fight they had in her office just a few weeks before.

_"You wanna talk truth, let's tell the truth." Lucas stated enraged "You gave up one me! That's why you didn't say yes! You didn't think I could do it!"_

Tears continued down Peyton's face as she recalled that night while Lucas continued to yell at her.

_"If that's the truth if I never cared, how come every time I see this stupid book, I buy it?! Every stupid damn time Luke! You said I was great" Peyton screamed throwing a book toward Lucas "You said I could be great, you said we were destined to be together! You said it to the world, you said it to me and I wish you never had because you did not mean any of it!" Peyton continued throwing the rest of the books in the process._

Peyton felt aching all through her body from the memories of that night and what Lucas said next only made it worse.

"You ruined my life Peyton; I wish you never came back." And with that he left Peyton alone crying on the floor. The truth was he **had** never meant any of it, she had ruined his life. But what he didn't know was that **he **was ruining **hers**.

* * *

Carly was walking home after school, hoping to talk to Peyton. After lunch her day only got worse, the girl who taunted her at lunch; who she found out to be Sam, decided it would be funny if she had Carly's locker bolted shut saying she though she saw drugs in it. Resulting in Carly having to sit though an hour lecture from the principal and unable to get her books from her now bolted shut locker. All Carly wanted to do was vent about her terrible first day to her cousin. She walked past "Tric" seeing the light in Peyton's office on Carly decided she must still be working and could talk to her there. However when she entered the room, she saw something that broke her heart; Peyton curled up against the wall sobbing into her lap. Carly simply walked over and pulled Peyton in her arms. Her problems could wait, right now Peyton needed her, and she was going to be there no matter what.

* * *

_I loved this chapter, there was more Lucas and Peyton but it also showed you Carly away from her family. I hope you weren't disappointed with the L/P in this. Tell me what you think! Review! xoxo _


	9. Broken Girls and Shattered Boys

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

_______________________________________________________________

Carly continued to hold Peyton for 2 more hours before she heard the sobs subside, realizing she fell asleep Carly gently laid her down with a pillow underneath her head and walked into the back room. She took out her cell phone and hit speed dial 3. After a couple of rings she heard a familiar voice answer.

"Hey mini Sawyer, where are you? I was getting ready to call the cops." Brooke joked but hearing a nervous breath on the other side of the phone she became serious. "Carly, what's wrong? Where are you? Are you ok?" Brooke asked snapping into parent mode.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's Peyton" Without another word Brooke grabbed her keys and rushed out the door on her way to see what happened to her best friend.

Five minutes later Carly heard heals clacking up the stairs toward Peyton's office before Brooke swooshed in instantly running over to a now awake Peyton and gathering her into her arms. "P. Sawyer, what happened? Brooke asked while wiping the newly falling tears of Peyton's face. "Come on you can tell us." After a deep breath Peyton looked up at some of the most important people in her life.

"It's all my fault" she started "It's my fault Lucas's life is like this, it's my fault he's so miserable." More tears fell down her cheeks but Brooke continued to wipe them away. "I never should have come back" She whispered before breaking down in sobs once more.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, what are you talking about? You came back because LA wasn't your home, you came back to be with the ones that you love and since you came beck you have started a hell of a life." Brooke declared to the blond. "And all this with Lucas? Where are you getting that?" Peyton sighed.

"Lucas" She said simply "He made it painfully obvious today that I am the reason his life is so terrible, that it's my fault Lindsey left and I'm the reason he's not happy." Peyton cried "And he's right, I never should have left LA." Brooke looked over at Carly with wide eyes only to see her half way out the door. Brooke knew where she was going, but didn't stop her she just let Peyton cry on her shoulder like she had so many times before. And it was always for the same reason, Lucas Scott.

Carly ran through the streets of Tree Hill before reaching her destination, Lucas's house. Without knocking she stormed in finding Lucas lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't notice the teen standing in front of him until she slammed the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Lucas was startled at the outburst, he knew one was coming but he expected it to come from Brooke or Nathan defiantly not Carly.

"Carly, listen-" He was cut short by her enraged voice.

"NO YOU LISTEN! I FOUND A SHATTERED PEYTON TODAY, CRYING OVER YOU! MY COUSIN IS THE STRONGEST PERSON I KNOW AND I HAVE NEVER SEEN HER CRY LIKE THAT!" Carly's venomous words struck Lucas like razor blades, he caused her to cry and that killed him. But he thought back to all of the things that had been going on in his life lately and suddenly felt anger rising in him.

"CARLY YOU SHOULD LEARN TO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHATS REALLY GOING ON SO DON'T COME BARGING INTO MY HOUSE SCREAMING AND ACTING LIKE YOU HAVE A CLUE WHEN YOU DON'T!" What Lucas said only made Carly angrier.

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME AS THOUGH YOU'RE ABOVE ME! BECAUSE FROM WHERE I'M STANDING YOUR BASICALLY THE SCUM OF THE EARTH! YOU HAVE HURT PEYTON MORE TIMES THEN ANYONE CAN COUNT AND TONIGHT WAS THE LAST TIME YOU EVER WILL AGAIN." Lucas looked confused at her last statement. Carly sighed, the exhaustion of her day catching up to her.

"You **broke** her Lucas. Do you realize that? That is the second time in a few weeks that she has broken down over you? Or do you just not care?" That hurt Lucas more than all the insults in the world, of course her cared for Peyton, why do you think he said everything he said? Carly continued "But I will make sure that you never get a chance to do that again." Lucas's heart sank "Stay out of her life, because I'm afraid if you break her again then," Carly paused looking down "Then I'm afraid then she won't be able to be fixed." And with that she left Lucas's house without a second glance leaving a shattered Lucas alone. Again.

Carly returned home finding Brooke on the couch looking over her designs. "So, how did it go mini Sawyer?" She asked without even looking up. Carly looked confused.

"But how did you-" "Please mini Sawyer, you think you are the only one who has gone off on Broody because of Peyton?" Brooke explained interrupting Carly. Carly nodded her head in understanding.

"Where's Peyt?" Car questioned in concern for her cousin.

"Asleep, she crashed about 10 minutes ago. I'm scared for her though, I have never seen her look so-"

"Broken?" Carly suggested looking at the floor.

"Yeah" Brooke agreed. The two sat in silence for a little while before Carly spoke up.

"Well I'm gonna check on her before heading to bed. Night Brookie, thanks for everything." Carly thanked the brunet with a hug before walking toward Peyton's room. She opened the door finding her cousin asleep wrapped in her blankets with tear stained on her cheeks. She sighed and went to exit the room when something caught her eye. It was a sketch Peyton must have been working on before she fell asleep. It showed a man who was defiantly intended to be Lucas walking out the door while a devastated Peyton stood back watching him go with a thought bubble over her head it showed a scene. Lucas and Peyton were together and he had a voice bubble that said "I'm not going anywhere" Across the top of the entire picture were three words Carly hopped she would never cross Peyton's mind again "People **Always** Leave."

_Uhh, I didn't like this chapter that much. The Carly/Lucas scene didn't go as planned and I'm really disappointed about how it turned out. Tell me what you guys think! The next chapter will be better though. Here's a preview: Carly gets in a fight at school but over what? Peyton tries to move past what Lucas said and we may find out what Carly's secret is! Keep giving me advice, complements, criticism. Oh, and keep voting for Chase or Owen. Review! xoxo _


	10. Hallway Fights and Moving Details

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

Authors Note- So Sorry it took so long to update! I've been so busy but I hope this chapter makes up for it! And Merry Christmas!

* * *

Carly walked through the halls of Tree Hill High after third period in the hopes of finding Haley with a free period, like her. Turning the corner she found Haley at her desk grading papers but stopping every couple seconds to rub her eyes and drink some of her coffee.

"Late night?" Carly asked as she sat on the edge of Haley's desk taking the coffee out of her hand and taking a sip. Snatching the cup back Haley yawned again.

"You have no idea" Haley answered tiredly still trying to grade the papers. "I had twenty three essays to grade not to mention Jamie didn't want to go to bed last night so he ran around the house like a mad man until I finally caught up with him." Carly gave a sympathetic look to her friend.

"Speaking of Jamie, what time do you want me to come over tomorrow for babysitting?" Haley put the essays back in her folder before responding.

"I have parent teacher conferences at five and Nathan has that extra practice at four thirty so coming just before five should be fine." Carly nodded her head in understanding. "He's so excited; all he has been talking about for the past week is what you and he are going to do while you're there. So far I've heard him mention basket ball, WII, playing with Chester and I think I remember hearing something about skydiving." Haley laughed at her sons ideas along with Carly.

"I'm all for the ball and the bunny, but I think he might need to do the skydiving thing alone I like it better when the doors are closed when I'm on a plane." Carly laughed again.

"Defiantly" Haley agreed.

"Defiantly what?" Nathan asked entering the room with Skills behind him.

"Oh nothing, just discussing ways for you to kill Lucas." Carly stated to Nathan, who turned red at the mention at his brother's name. When he heard about what Lucas had said to Peyton he- well let's just say things didn't go well and now Lucas had a pretty mean bruise on his cheek.

"Trust me I already have a list." Nathan said with a grunt. Soon silence took over the classroom, but was broken by Skills.

"So Shawty, when are those swim team try outs? Cause you know that your boy's gonna be there." Skills said with a grin to Carly.

"Ahem, not only is her "boy" going to be there but so are me, Brooke, Jamie, Peyton and Nathan." Haley countered to her old friend with a smirk.

"True but I'm the only one who can actually understand what's going on at the tryouts, teach. I'm the best swimmer you know." Skills responded to the teacher in front of him.

"Yeah thanks to Bevin" Haley added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I thought we agreed that we would never mention her again. And for the record I knew how to swim long before her, I swim lessoned her dawg. She deserved it for "Notebooking" me." Haley looked quizzeled and turned to Carly who showed the same expression while Nathan and Skills laughed together.

"Whats Note- you know what, never mind." Carly said deciding to drop it. "Tryouts are Friday at five. And you guys really don't have to come. All you're going to see are people swimming laps and getting timed. It's not going to be that exciting."

"Please have you seen this schools swim team? It would make Phelps want to cry. And if you as good as Skinny Girl says then this will be real awesome to watch." Carly smiled at Skill's words.

"You do know that the swim team doesn't have cheerleaders right Skills?" Nathan questioned with a laugh. Skills' face dropped.

"Oh so the boy's got jokes now?" The room erupted in laughter but was broken when a student walked through the door.

"Mrs. Scott?" The girl asked "I came to pick up my test, I was absent last class." Haley opened her drawer pulling out a paper with what looked like a lot of red marks on it. Haley nodded her head signaling for Skills, Carly and Nathan to move farther away. Though they couldn't hear what Haley was saying to the girl they could make their assumptions by the expression of anger on the girls face. After a few words between the two the girl stomped out of the room with a huff.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well?" Carly guessed. Haley shook her head in disappointment.

"She is so smart and so much potential, it's such a shame she doesn't apply herself. I've tried everything to help her too. I have given her re-tests and even offered to tutor her but all she cares about is partying." Haley shrugged "I just wish there was something I could do." Nathan wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Baby, you have done everything, and when it comes down to it that girl is going to regret not taking your help." Haley smiled at her husband's kind words and patted his leg. Looking at the clock Carly realized she had to stop by the library before her free period ended. Standing, Carly looked toward everyone.

"I have to go find a book on Napoleon but I'll meet you after school Hales before we leave." Picking up her book bag Carly walked out the door. Only a few feet away she saw the girl Haley had just met with talking to another girl close to her locker. Turning her combination Carly managed to hear what they were saying.

"Who does that bitch think she is? Giving me an F? Doesn't she realize that if I fail her class I won't be able to go out anymore? God I hate her so much." Carly became angry hearing what they were saying about Haley. Moving a little closer while still appearing to be putting books away she continued to listen.

"Right, Mrs. Scott? She should be called "Mrs. Skank! Did you know she got married her junior year because she was knocked up?" The other girl told Haley's student. "I mean after all how else do you think she could have landed a hottie like Coach Scott? The slut couldn't keep her legs closed." Both girls cackled while Carly stood at her locker fuming. Not only did those girls have the wrong information, but Haley never deserved to be called a slut. She was about to just look the other way but the next thing she heard stopped her in her tracks.

"Seriously, how much of a stupid whore do you have to be to get pregnant in high school? Talk about easy." Before she knew what she was doing Carly stormed up to Haley's student and slapped her as hard as she could across the face. Anger was rushing though her body and she couldn't control herself anymore. The girl fell to the ground holding her cheek when Carly lunged at her ready to slap her again but was yanked back by the girl's friend. Before she knew it was coming Carly felt a blow to her stomach before she too fell to the ground. Looking up she saw that Haley's student was now standing along with her friend over Carly. Their words kept echoing over in her head. _"Seriously, how much of a stupid whore do you have to be to get pregnant in high school? Talk about easy."_ Working off pure anger Carly rose and punched Haley's student right in the eye before she felt nails digging into her arm from the girl's friend. Ripping her arm from the girls grasp she got pushed against the lockers while the girl slapped her across the face. Holding her stinging cheek Carly lunged at the girl throwing them both onto the ground. Grabbing onto each other's hair both girls began spinning each hoping to get a tighter grasp on one another. Carly felt hands slip around her waist assuming someone was trying to stop the fight and saw that Skills was now trying to hold back the other girl while Haley's student was still on the ground holding her now much bruised eye. Pulling from the persons grasp she leapt at the girl again seeing that she also relinquished herself from Skills' grasp. The girl picked up Carly's history text book and hurled it at her, missing and hit the lockers with a bang. Grabbing onto each other's hair again the girls fell to the ground for the second time and continued to pull. Carly cried out in pain when the girl yanked especially hard on her hair but flipped her so now she had the upper hand. Both girls were wildly slapping, punching and kicking both hoping to get a good shot in. Finally Nathan and Skills got a firm hold on both girls and managed to pull them apart. Carly calmed down some while the other girl continued to flail in Skills arms hoping to get another punch in. Eventually she too calmed and there stood Carly with a bleeding lip and a red mark across her face while the other girl had scratch marks all over her arms and a bruise forming on the left of her jaw.

"What is going on here?" Haley yelled from in between the two teens.

"I was going to ask the very same question." All heads turned to see Mr. Tuner with an enraged look on his face.

* * *

Carly was sitting on the bench outside of Principal Turner's office when she saw Brooke walk out the door.

"Brooke? Why are you here? Where's Peyton?" Carly questioned an angry Brooke.

"I'm here because Peyton had a meeting in New York with a band and I didn't want to bother her with the information of her cousin getting into fist fights during her free period!" Brooke was mad beyond words but she didn't want to get into it at the school so she gripped Carly's hand and pulled her to the parking lot. Ten minutes later they entered the house and Brooke let it all go. "What the hell is wrong with you? Getting into fights with random girls during school hours? The Carly Sawyer I know would never do something like that!" Carly raised her eyes to meet Brookes.

"They called Haley a slut! What was I supposed to do agree and laugh along?" Carly questioned rhetorically to Brooke with a scowl.

"You **never **go to fighting Carly! I don't want to sound like and after school special but you should have just walked away and then told someone later what you heard." Carly felt herself getting angry again.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU GET PREGNANT IN HIGH SCHOOL IT DOESN'T MAKE YOU A SLUT! SOMETIMES IT'S JUST A MISTAKE! SOMETIMES IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" Shocked by the outburst Brooke took a step back and looked at the girl in front of her, no longer than ten seconds ago she was angry but now she looked so helpless, so fragile.

"It was just supposed to be a onetime thing" Carly started looking into her lap "I mean, we were at a party and everyone was doing it so, I did it. It was supposed to end there." Brooke felt tears brim her eyes at the teen's vulnerability. "But- but then a few weeks later, it- it didn't come." Brooke placed a soothing arm around Carly's shoulders indicating that she knew what she meant and she didn't need to say it. Carly continued. "I had to tell my dad, I didn't want to but I had to. I knew that I was going to put it up for adoption but he still needed to know." Tears were falling down Carly's cheeks now and she made no movement to wipe them away. "He- he got so angry, he asked how I could have been so stupid. How did I let it happen? Then he left." Carly stammered. "And it was the last time I ever saw him." Carly began sobbing. "The cops said that he wasn't paying attention when he crossed the street, that his mind was somewhere else and that's when the car hit-. She stopped and broke down in Brooke's arms. "It was my fault his mind was somewhere else, and then a few weeks later, at his funeral I had a panic attack and because of that I took a life that hadn't even gotten a chance to start." Carly lifted her head to meet Brook's face and saw that she too had tears in her eyes. "It's my fault that two lives ended in a matter of weeks. It's my fault Brooke, it's all my fault." Carly cried before collapsing in the brunets arms once more. Brooke's mind was racing; never in a million years would she have guessed that's why Carly had to move to Tree Hill. Deciding that it didn't matter what happened in the past, Brooke decided to deal with what was happening now; and now there was a shaking, desperate girl in her arms and Brooke did all she could do, she held her as close as she could and let Carly cry on her shoulder. They stayed this way throughout the night, the only sounds heard were the crickets and the muffled voice of a broken teen muttering "it's all my fault."

* * *

_My favorite chapter ever! I thought you guys deserved a good chapter after making you wait so long. So we finally know why Carly had to move to Tree Hill! Some of you guessed right and some of you didn't but either way I hope you weren't disappointed with why she did. I also hope the fight scene wasn't too disappointing! Please review!! I __**really**__ want to know what you guys thought of this chapter! Merry (late) Christmas!! _


	11. Babysitting and Revised Sketches

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

Authors Note- I wanted to clear up that **Carly didn't have an abortion**, even after her father died she planned on having the baby and putting it up for adoption but during his funeral she had a panic attack and that stress and anxiety killed the baby. So it was like she had a miscarriage. Ok hope that cleared everything up and sorry if I confused you, now on with the story.

* * *

Carly was sitting at the rivercout staring at the water lost in her thoughts. Because of the fight Carly got suspended for one day and decided to spend it here. Not soon after telling Brooke the truth Peyton came home and after some yelling about the fight all three girls fell asleep on the couch. But not before she made Brooke promise to keep her secret. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her. Spinning around she came face to face with Lucas. She hadn't seen or spoke with him since the night she went off at him after what he said to Peyton. The silence between the two was dense and awkward but Lucas took the guts to break it.

"I heard about the fight. Are you ok?" Lucas looked so sincere it made Carly step back. Didn't he hate her? His eyes however showed nothing but sincerity and worry.

"I'm fine, Peyton on the other hand has been better." She spat at him. He being a little concern for her was not going to erase what he had said to Peyton.

"She's not doing well huh?" Carly stood there staring disbelievingly at Lucas.

"She's not doing well?!" Carly mimicked sarcastically "How do you think she's doing Lucas? You told her that she ruined your life! Did you expect her to just get over that?" Lucas looked down ashamed. Ever since that night Lucas had regretted saying those things to Peyton. He never meant any of them, what Peyton didn't know was that when Lucas was yelling at her he was really yelling at himself.

"I have to go babysit Jamie" Carly stated brushing past Lucas, but backed up enough to drop a piece of paper at his feet before walking away again. He knelt down and pick up what Carly had given him; it was a sketch, drawn by Peyton no doubt, with the three words he hated most in the entire world written across the top. Lucas stared at the paper while his heart broke before he turned and started walking a path he knew all too well.

* * *

Carly strolled through Nathan and Haley's door only to be greeted by Jamie who immediately jumped in her arms.

"Whoa there Slim Jim" Carly laughed while she shifted the little boy in her arms. Jamie beamed at the nickname that Carly had given him.

"I have so much planned for today! First we are going to play basket ball, then we're going to play WII and after that I'm going to show you my room and then after that-"Jamie was cut off by the sound of his mother's voice.

"James Lucas Scott you do realize that at some point you have to go to bed right? Daddy and I aren't going to be home till after your bed time and you have school tomorrow." Haley explained while putting her cell phone into her purse.

"But mom." Jamie whined still in Carly's arms.

"No Buts" Haley stood firm "Now go put your shoes on if you want to play basket ball. And don't forget a coat!" Haley yelled after her son who was already halfway up the stairs. Haley turned toward Carly who was admiring the family pictures hung on the wall. She seemed especially interested in one of only Nathan and Jamie. Haley could have sworn that she saw sadness in Carly's eyes but shook it off. "Hey Hulk Hogan" Haley joked referring to Carly's fight yesterday "how are the battle wounds?" She pointed to the cut above Carly's lip.

"There fine. If you think this is bad you should have seen the other girls." Carly attempted to lighten the mood.

"I did, remember?" Haley stated "Normally I would yell at you buy Brooke told me everything." Carly froze. Brooke had promised that she wouldn't say anything.

"What do you mean?" Carly questioned. She needed to know how much Haley knew.

"I mean, I know that those girls were talking about me and that you stood up for me. Granted, you probably could have done it without bruising them but still." Haley laughed. "Thank you Carly" Carly smiled in response and let out a breath, she didn't know. "Hey you in there?" Haley waved a hand in front of her face "You seem kind of lost" Carly shook her head.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Carly didn't get to explain further because Jamie ran down the stairs grabbing Carly's hand and pulling them both outside. Haley just laughed as she walked out the door.

* * *

Lucas had been standing outside her door for nearly fifteen minutes and hadn't found the courage to knock yet. Finally lifting his hand he began to knock it against the door. In a matter of seconds the door flew open revealing a disheveled looking Peyton on the other side. She stared at him blankly waiting for him to make a sound or move but he two stood there silently. When it became too much for her Peyton went to close the door but was stopped when Lucas stuck his foot out enabling the door to close fully.

"I don't have time for this Lucas. Please go." Peyton tried to remain calm even though on the inside her whole body was trembling as he stood only two feet away from her.

"Peyton I need to talk to you." Lucas stated making his way into the house leaning against the wall. Refusing to meet his gaze Peyton shifted from foot to foot.

"I think you said everything you had to say the other night." Lucas looked away ashamed.

"Peyton, I am so, so sorry. You don't deserve any of the things I said to you. I was being stupid and selfish and I was hurting over Lindsey. Everything that I said to you was really what I wanted to be saying to myself; but I was too much of a wuss to own up to it. Peyton you didn't ruin my life, and it was horrible of me to blame my self-inflicted misery on you. The truth is Peyton, you could never ruin my life because," He paused. Peyton for the first time met his gaze and saw him trying to sort out his thoughts. _Why could I never ruin his life?_ She thought continuing to stare at him. "Because I-"

"Luke" Peyton stopped him. She knew what he was going to say and she didn't want him too. Not now, not yet. The two blonds stared at each other for a few more seconds before Lucas moved towards the door but not before he gave Peyton the same paper that Carly had given him earlier. She looked down seeing the sketch she drew the night of her and Lucas's fight. The only difference being that where she had written "People always leave" Lucas had crossed it out and instead circled the talking bubble that said "I'm not going anywhere" She looked up finding Lucas half way out the door. He met her eyes and smiled "I'll be seeing ya." And with that, he left.

* * *

Carly was watching a re-run of "F.R.I.E.N.D.S" when Haley and Nathan walked through the door.

"Hey guys" Carly greeted standing from the couch.

"Hey kid, how was Jamie?" Nathan asked grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator and taking a seat at the counter.

"Good, we had a blast. And let me tell you that kid is like a wizard at basket ball I don't know where he gets it from." Carly said to Haley.

"Ahem" Nathan drew attention to himself. Purposely ignoring him Carly repeated herself.

"I don't know where he gets it from." Both Carly and Haley laughed at the expression on Nathans face.

"Haha" he laughed sarcastically as he handed Carly her money for her duties. She began making her way towards the door when Nathan stopped her. "Carly we need to talk."

"Ok…" Carly responded confused. "Is everything alright?" Nathan and Haley looked at each other nervously. Haley took Carly's hand and led her to the couch sitting down on her right side while Nathan took her left.

"Carly there were some rumors going around school today, about you and you being.." Haley paused looking at her husband for help.

"Pregnant" He blurted out quickly before looking into his lap. Carly's mouth went dry. How could this have happened? She wasn't pregnant, at least not anymore. How could this rumor get started! Carly began to shake and felt tears rushing to her eyes. Nathan and Haley looked worriedly at each other as they took in the teen's present state. It couldn't be true! Could it? Carly saw the looks on their faces and knew what they were thinking.

"It's not true!" She assured them before they let out a grateful breath.

"Alright, good." Haley said relieved ready to stand but was caught off guard when Carly pulled her back down.

"But I do think it's time you guys know why I moved here." Haley and Nathan looked at each other neither of them prepared for what she had to say. Carly took a deep breath and began. "It was just one night, one stupid night…."

* * *

_Ok done! Hope it wasn't disappointing! The next few chapters will be more exciting and I can't wait to post them! Here's a preview: Now that almost everyone know why Carly moved here, how will it affect them? Lucas and Peyton are friends, but for how long? And someone ends up in the hospital! Who? Keep reading! And Reviewing! xoxo_


	12. Dizzyness and Feelings

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

Authors Note- Ok. People are starting to get confused so I'm going to clear it up. Carly got pregnant and planned to put it up for adoption. Then she told her dad and he left the house and ended getting hit by a car because his mind was somewhere else. Carly still planned on putting the baby up for adoption but ended up having a panic attack at her dad's funeral causing the baby to die. Peyton has known everything since the beginning and now Brooke, Haley and Nathan know everything too. There, hopefully no one is confused anymore. Now, on with the story.

_Italics are flashbacks_

* * *

Peyton, Nathan and Haley wall walked into Peyton's house after having dinner. It has been about a month since Nathan and Haley found out the truth about Carly and to say they were shocked was an understatement.

"_That's why I moved here." Carly finished explaining to the couple. The looks on their faces were a mixture between shock and sympathy. They never could have expected that. The conversation had gone much more smoothly than the one Carly had with Brooke when she told her. She didn't completely break down, but there were some tears shed and at one point Carly had to stop totally and collect herself. Haley wasn't sure what to say to the girl in front of her. Carly was always so happy and upbeat, she never expected that she was carrying around such a weight with her for the past few months. She took Carly's hand in hers and smiled._

_"Anything you need, we're here for you." Haley spoke gently to the teen; she understood now why she didn't want anyone to know her secret. She didn't want anyone's pity; she was just like Peyton in that sense. Carly's strength was inspiring to Haley. That a fourteen year old could get pregnant, lose a father then the baby as well and find the strength to be dropped into a new environment with new people and still carry such high spirits. It was almost unfathomable. She reached up and gently held her cheek, "anything at all."_

And they had. Carly had formed an incredibly strong bond with Haley the past few weeks as well as a stronger one with Nathan. As the three adults strolled into the living room Peyton sighed at the sight before her. Carly was asleep on the couch with a pen still in her hand and her hair soaking wet. A text book was lying upside down, and open on the floor, Peyton assumed it fell of Carly lap when she shifted in her sleep. Angie was asleep in her basinet on the coffee table, completely oblivious to the mess around her. Picking up the basinet Peyton began to walk towards Brooke's room to put her in her crib. Walking back out to the living room she sighed again.

"This is the fifth time this week I have found her like this, everyday it's the same. She comes home from swim practice, takes a shower starts her work and eventually passes out. She never goes out anymore, hell; she barley has time to even watch TV." Peyton looked at her sleeping cousin helplessly. Nathan spoke up.

"I don't understand why does she have so much work? She wasn't like this when she first started."

"She came in late, so she has to do tons of work to catch up. Not to mention she is a perfectionist, so if she gets below a B on anything then she feels the need to do even more work to make up for it. Between swimming and all the stuff she's been going through she's lucky to get four hours of sleep a night." Peyton said still looking at Carly.

"How's she doing with, everything?" Haley asked hesitantly to the blond.

"Bad, but hiding it." Peyton chuckled nervously. Nathan nudged her playfully.

"Hmm, I wonder where she gets that from." Peyton shot him a look and he backed off.

"Nate, do you think you could bring her up to her room, I'm gonna try to clean up down here a little before heading to bed, and I need to call Brooke and see how her meeting went and when she's going to be home." Nathan nodded, picked up the sleeping girl and walked to her room. Placing her on her bed, careful not to wake her, he covered her with a blanket. Nathan looked at her carefully and saw that she was looking paler then usual but shook it off, thinking she just needed more sleep. He left the room with another glance at her before leaving for the night with Haley.

* * *

Carly woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring in her ears. Turning her head she slammed it off and realized that she was no longer on the couch she was in her room. Changing into new clothes, she looked over her homework and saw that she hadn't completed her geometry problems or finished her history project. This meant she would have to go to school early to get enough library time to complete both. Gathering her things she rushed down the stairs hoping to get some coffee before she had to leave. Walking into the kitchen she found Brooke feeding Angie and Peyton going over Mia's new deal.

"Morning mini Sawyer, there's pancakes on the table and juice in the refrigerator, help yourself!" Carly tightened the top on her thermos

"Can't" She rushed pulling her bag onto her shoulder "I need to get to school early today. I have swim practice but I'll be home by five." She knew it was bad that she skipped breakfast again, truth be told she hadn't eaten a full meal all weak. But right now she had too much to do before she would worry about that. Carly grabbed her coffee and started for the door. When she was about three feet away she began to feel dizzy, leaning against the wall for support she put a hand to her head hoping to regain her composure. Once she felt better she walked out the door and started for the school.

* * *

Carly dragged her body into the house after swim practice hoping to catch a nap before starting her homework. Once inside she saw that her house was crowded with people. Nathan and Lucas were talking in the corner while Skills and Jamie were thumb wrestling on the couch. She heard Skills mutter something like "For a shrimp you got a damn long thumb." What Carly found really strange was the absence of Brooke and Peyton.

"Ahem" Carly spoke up "What are you guys doing here? Where's Peyton?" Skills was the one to answer.

"Skinny Girls shopping" He said nonchalantly. Carly shook her head disbelievingly. "Peyton and shopping don't go together unless record is in the middle." Lucas stepped forward. He and Peyton were now civil to each other, and after many fights between she and Peyton, Carly agreed to be too. What she didn't expect was to become friends with him. Lucas and Carly had formed a stronger bond than Nathan and Carly in the past few weeks. She would visit him in his office during free periods and stay after and watch basketball practice. However she still didn't tell him about her secret. It made her feel terrible that he didn't know but she never found the right time. He was the only one of the group that hadn't found out the truth about her move. Skills and Mouth now knew because they overheard Nathan talking about it with Haley one day and Carly made them swear to keep it to themselves. So now it only left Lucas who remained untold. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw a hand waving in front of her face.

"Hay Shawty, you in there?" Skills questioned her with a chuckle. Carly blinked a few times before nodding.

"Yeah, sorry, what did you say?" She asked Lucas who was only a few feet away from her now.

"I said Brooke dragged Haley and Peyton shopping with her and Angie. They were going to wait for you too but J- Luke insisted that you were going to come with us to the river court." Carly looked down at the small boy who had hope in his eyes and a grin on his face.

"Please Carly! I want to show you all the new things I've learned." Carly was exhausted but couldn't say no to Jamie so she nodded.

"Sure Slim Jim, just give me a second to change and we'll go." Carly turned and went up the stairs, only to retreat back down them a few minutes later dressed in track pants and a sweat shirt that said "THH Swim team" and on the back said "Sawyer." Hopping down from the last step she felt the same sensation she did this morning, dizziness. Carly stumbled a little before being caught in strong arms; she looked up to see the face of a worried Nathan.

"Whoa there kid, you ok?" She looked paler then she had the night before and he was beginning to get worried. "Maybe it's not such a good idea that you come today." Switching her glance to Jamie she saw a frown that began to form on his face.

"No, I'm fine" She said rising from his arms. But seeing that he still wasn't convinced she added "Really, I just need some water." She took a sip from the water bottle she was holding and nodded her head. "See all better" Nathan didn't look totally convinced but decided to let it go.

"Damn you guys are slow; can we get our asses moving please?" Skills questioned impatiently.

"Yeah, let's blow this joint" Jamie added with a wave of his arm instructing the room to follow him, which resulted in a laugh from everyone as they headed out the door.

* * *

Once at the court the boy's immediately began to play. Nathan and Jamie on one team, Luke and Skills on the other. About five minutes into the game Skills got frustrated saying that Nathan putting Jamie on his shoulders to score a basket was cheating.

"Carly come here; let me show you my new skills" Jamie called Carly with the famous Scott smirk. Rising from the table she had been sitting at Carly made her way to the center of the court while Nathan, Lucas and Skills went to the table she previously occupied. They sat with their backs to the court facing the water. Carly knelt down to Jamie's level.

"Ok Labran, let's see whatcha got" Meanwhile the guys were in their own conversation. Nathan stole a glance at the two kids before spinning back to his brother and friend.

"Jamie loves her" He said with happiness. "I'm glad that he has someone he can go to other than me and Hales. Since Carrie he's been kind of closed off." Lucas nodded in understanding.

"She's a great kid, reminds me so much of Peyton" He said with a far off look in his eyes. Skills and Nathan looked knowingly at each other.

"Speaking of, what's going on there?" Nathan pried, Lucas shook his head.

"We're friends. That's all" Skills let out a chuckle.

"Please you really believe that? That you and P. Sawyer are just friends? Shoot, even J- Luke can see past that."

"It's true. I'm being carful this time. I'm not about to screw up what we have going now, we're in a good place and I'm not going to complicate it with the feelings." Lucas looked out onto the water "There's too much at stake. I'm not about to lose her again." Nathan looked questioning at his brother.

"How would feelings complicate it? How do you feel about her?" Nathan knew the answer to this question hell, anyone who read his book knew the answer to this question. But he needed to hear it come out of his brother's mouth. Lucas sighed.

"I lo-" Lucas was cut off by the cries of his nephew.

"DADDY! UNCLE LUKE, UNCLE SKILLS COME QUICK!" Lucas didn't register what was happening until he heard his brother's voice call out to him.

"LUKE CALL 911!"

* * *

_Cliff hanger. Hope it was a good one. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys liked it! Keep reading and reviewing and I promise that I will update soon! And don't think I forgot about Brooke and Chase/Owen. That will be coming soon! Here's a preview for the next chapter: Lucas and Peyton heart to heart and some devastating news will rock the gang's lives and not for the better. Keep Reviewing and tell me if anything confuses you so I can clear it up! xoxo_


	13. Hospitals and Gravestones

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

Authors Note- Thanks for all the great reviews!! _Italics are flashbacks._

* * *

Lucas sat in the hard white chair in the waiting room of Tree Hill Hospital, his hands together over his lap while he stared blankly at the tiled floor. To his right Skills was in a similar position while Nathan was trying to entertain Jamie in the hopes of keeping his mind at ease. It was amazing how thinks could go from so good to so horrible in a measly twenty five minutes.

_This was it, Lucas was about to confess his feelings for Peyton after three years. Finally gathering up enough courage he spoke._

_"I lo-" Lucas was cut off by the cries of his nephew._

_"DADDY! UNCLE LUKE, UNCLE SKILLS COME QUICK!" Lucas didn't register what was happening until he heard his brother's voice call out to him._

_"LUKE CALL 911!" Whipping his head around Lucas saw his worst nightmare. Carly was lying on the pavement looking paler then a ghost with her eyes shut. Nathan was kneeling next to her looking for some sign of breath as Skills took Jamie away from the horrifying scene. Leaping off the table Lucas sprinted to his younger brother never taking his eyes off Carly. "Luke did you hear me? I said call 911." Lucas took out his cell phone dialing the number as he walked away from the unconscious girl. Nathan continued to hover over her, talking to her praying she would respond. "Carly? Carly c'mon please. You have to wake up, oh god." Nathan said desperately Carly who continued to show no sign of movement. Nathan grasped the teens hand in his when he heard a small call to him._

_"Daddy! Daddy what's wrong with Carly?" Jamie cried frantically to his father while Skills continued to try to block Jamie's view of unconscious Carly. Nathan didn't know how to answer his question. What __**was **__wrong with Carly? While Jamie continued to stare at his dad waiting for an answer Lucas walked over to Nathan again with worry written all over his face. _

_"The ambulance is on its way." Lucas stated "They asked me what happened and I- I didn't- I couldn't" Lucas stuttered trying to make sense of the situation. Nathan looked at his brother with sympathy before nodding over to where Jamie and Skills stood. _

"_Go talk to Jamie, ask him what happened as calm as you can. We don't want to scare him anymore but we need to know what happened." Lucas hesitated still looking at Carly who seemed to be growing paler by the minute. "Go" Nathan repeated gently before returning his attention back to Carly. Standing Lucas made his way over to Skills who was still trying to distract Jamie. Once he caught sight of his uncle Jamie bombarded him with questions._

_"What happened Uncle Lucas? Is Carly ok? Is she awake? Can I see her? Can I talk to her?" Jamie asked his uncle who only held a grim expression._

_"Jamie I need you to tell me what happened. What happened before you called us over?" Jamie sighed and looked at his shoes before replying. _

_"We were just playing around; I was showing her my new moves when I asked if she wanted to try. She said yes so I passed her the ball. When she was about to shoot she didn't look so good. I asked her if she was ok but she just fell down." A tear fell from the little boy's eye. "Is she ok Uncle Lucas? She's ok right?" Lucas looked into his innocent nephews eyes. Eyes that didn't know tragedy, or pain, or hurt. And he replied._

_"I don't know little man, I really don't know." And He watched as Jamie's eyes filled with tragedy, pain and hurt. Breaking the silence were sirens as an ambulance pulled up to the River Court. Three men jumped out the back with a stretcher and they ran over to Carly. Lifting her up onto it, Nathan relinquished her hand and joined his friends at the side of the court. Looking over to his car they all understood and walked over to it. Arriving at the hospital ten minutes later they all walked through the door just in time to see Carly being wheeled into the emergency room. Knowing they wouldn't be getting answers for a while Nathan looked down his son who looked terrified about what was going on. _

_"So what do we do now daddy?" Jamie questioned almost silently._

_"Now we wait."_

And that's what they had been doing for the past twenty minutes. Waiting. Waiting for news on Carly and most importantly waiting for Peyton, Brooke and Haley who had yet to show up. Skills had called all of their cell phones after they arrived at the hospital receiving a voicemail on everyone. Lucas was going through scenarios in his head about ways he could have prevented this when he saw Peyton burst through the doors in a rage to get to the front desk. Reaching it, she started to speak a thousand miles a minute to the nurse behind the desk.

"I'm Peyton Sawyer; I'm looking for my cousin Carly Sawyer. She was brought in earlier. Please tell me she's ok!" Peyton questioned the nurse who was flipping through some papers on her desk. Raising her head to Peyton she smiled which only made Peyton scowl.

"Good Miss. Sawyer you're here. I'm going to have to ask you to fill out these papers." She stated passing Peyton a tall pile of at least twelve papers. Staring at the nurse unbelievingly Peyton threw the papers over her shoulder before getting in the face of the nurse.

"Listen Little Miss Peppy; Me and my friends have spent so much time in this damn hospital that we deserve to have a whole fricking wing dedicated to us! So, NO, I'm not going to fill out these papers! But you are going to tell me what the hell is going on with my cousin!" Peyton yelled at the nurse only a few inches from her face. Shocked the nurse looked around at the other people in the waiting room whose attention was being drawn to the scene Peyton was causing.

"Miss, I'm going to need you to calm down." The nurse said in a quite tone. Fed up Peyton threw her hand in the air drawing more people attention, including Haley and Brooke's who were now walking through the doors.

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! WHAT I'M GOING TO DO IS KICK YOUR CHEERY ASS IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH MY COUSIN!" Realizing it was time to step in Brooke passed off Angie to Haley and took Peyton's elbow.

"Hey, P. Sawyer calm down. Carly was just brought in, they probably don't know any more than we do. Come on and sit down." Sighing defeated Peyton sat next to Skills with Brooke while Haley threw the nurse an apologetic smile. Peyton raised her head showing tears in her eyes and turned to Nathan.

"What happened?" She quietly asked. Nathan took in Peyton's appearance, she looked flushed, most likely she ran from the parking lot. But she mostly showed concern. Opening his mouth to answer he was cut off by his brother.

"She passed out on the River Court. We didn't see it happen but Jamie did and he told us." Lucas answered unable to look up from the floor. Peyton was about to respond but was interrupted by the footsteps of a doctor coming toward them. Looking up she came face to face with an ageing man whose eyes showed nothing but years of experience. Standing she gave the doctor a sign to begin with what he had to say.

"Hello, I'm Carly's doctor. Dr. Russo. You must be her cousin Peyton." He said sticking out his hand for a shake. Taking his hand Peyton was ready to ask him how Carly was but she couldn't seem to find her voice. Seeing her friend's trouble Haley stepped in.

"How is she? Is she awake?" Dr. Russo looked down at his papers.

"I would like to talk about what happened. I have found the reason for Miss. Sawyer collapsing." The group all leaned forward indicating for him to continue. "Miss. Sawyer was suffering from great exhaustion and the lack of nourishment caused her to faint. Not to mention her body was already weak from her miscarriage." All of the group's eyes widened as they turned to Lucas who looked stunned. Noticing the groups change in demeanor the doctor spoke up. "I'm sorry, did you not-"

"We knew" Brooke answered quickly still staring at Lucas waiting for some sort of reaction. Which, he was going to give. But deciding to wait until Dr. Russo finished he looked up at him.

"So go on" He told Dr. Russo with a head nod.

"Now normally this would not be that big of a deal. We would just tell her to get some rest and for you to make sure she ate three proper meals a day for the next few weeks. However, when Miss. Sawyer hit the ground she hit her head rather hard resulting in a concussion." Brooke placed a hand on Peyton shoulder as she tried to absorb all of the news. "She is unconscious right now and unfortunately all we can do is wait. But she is strong and everything else looks good, so as of now it's just a waiting game. I'll let you know when we have more information." Dr. Russo concluded closing his folder.

"Thank you doctor" Nathan said to the man before he returned to the room he came out of. Everyone turned to Peyton who showed nothing but blankness on her face.

"I need to get out of here!" She stated before running down the halls. Lucas went to go after her but was pulled back by Brooke.

"She isn't yours to save anymore." She said simply before following her friend's path down the hall. Sighing Lucas turned to his friends.

"Miscarriage? Care to explain?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Brooke returned to the waiting room without Peyton.

"I can't find her! I have looked up and down this hospital and I can't find her anywhere!" Brooke said desperately her hand over her heart steadying her breath. Lucas rose from his chair and made his way towards the door only stopping when he heard a voice.

"Luke" Brooke tried but her only reply was a shake of Lucas's head.

"It's **Peyton**, Brooke" He stated simply walking out the doors.

* * *

Lucas walked into the cemetery towards Anna Sawyers grave stone. He paused when he saw Peyton kneeled up to it talking so quietly he had to strain his ears to hear her.

"I just, feel like I failed her mom. She has lived with me for less than three months and she is already in the hospital. It's my fault she's in their mom, I have been so busy worried about what's going on with Lucas that-" She stopped and whipped a tear from her eye. "That I didn't notice all the stuff **she's** been dealing with. What kind of cousin does that make me mom? I failed her, she's hospital and it's all my fault. I'm a terrible cousin." Lucas decided to make his presence known and walked forward. Startled Peyton jumped but relaxed when she saw it was only Lucas. He knelt down next to her and nodded his head toward the stone.

"Hey there Mrs. Sawyer. Now I don't want you listening to Peyton, she's doing great with Carly." He looked over to see Peyton with tears falling down her cheeks he whipped one away with the pad of his thumb before returning his attention back to the stone. "You should be so proud of her. I know I am." For the first time Peyton met Lucas's eyes and she threw herself into his arms. Instantly Lucas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could, as though he could shield her from all the tragedy surrounding her.

"I'm scared Luke. I- I can't lose her too"

"Hey, hey." Lucas started while stroking her hair "You are **not **going to lose her. I can promise you that. You are not going to lose her like you lost Ellie and your mom."

"And you" She whispered almost inaudibly looking down. Lucas lifted her chin forcing her to meet his gaze.

"I'm right here." He said simply. That's all it took before she completely broke down in his arms again. Lucas instinctively brought her closer and held her with everything he had. Screw Brooke Peyton needed saving and Lucas was going to be there for her.

* * *

An hour and many dried tears later Lucas and Peyton were making their way towards Carly's room. He had his arm around her letting her know that he was there while she clutched his chest holding on for dear life. Looking into Carly's hospital room Peyton say her lost in the white sheets with too many machines for her to count attached to her. She turned back to Lucas shaking.

"I can't do this" She said trying to make her way back out but was stopped when Lucas held onto her hand.

"Yes you can." He said softly tucking a stray curl behind her hear "She's still here Peyt, she's just sort of lost in her mind. But she's still here."

"Oh and Luke about the miscarriage," Peyton started but was stopped by Lucas.

"They told me Peyt, I'm not mad. Shocked," He chuckled "But not mad. Now go on." With one more reassuring smile Peyton started into the room but quickly spun around and gave Lucas one more hug which he returned in full. They were broken from their embrace when they heard the continuous beeping sound that re- assured Peyton of her cousin's well being, be replaced by one flat line beep that assured her worst nightmare. Two nurses pushed their way past the pair as Peyton looked at Lucas with nothing but terror in her eyes. Her worst fears came alive when she heard that flat line beep and her fears grew when she heard what the nurse had to say next.

"CALL DR. RUSSO SHE'S CRASHING!"

* * *

_I LOVED this chapter. I don't know why but I did and I hope you did too! Hopefully the L/P filled everyone cravings and overall you all liked the chapter! __**Please**__ review on this chapter! I __**need **__know what you guys thought about it! Read and Review! xoxo_


	14. Faith and What If's

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea. I also don't own the quote from "Peyton's Podcast" used in this chapter.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

* * *

Peyton was slumped against the wall outside Carly's hospital room with her head in her hands. It had been two hours since the doctor had ran in shutting both her and Lucas out. Her friends tried to convince her to sit in the waiting room but Peyton refused to move from her spot until she heard Carly was ok. Peyton lifted her head at the sound of heels coming toward her, seeing Brooke with Angie in her arms as she kneeled down to meet her eye level.

"Hey P. Sawyer" Brooke said sympathetically "How are you holding up?" She asked shifting the baby in her arms to a more comfortable position.

"I've been better." Peyton mumbled to her friend while staring at Angie. "Take care of her Brooke." She stated softly "Love her and always put her before yourself." Brooke looked at her friend confused but then realized she was referring to Angie. Peyton continued. "Because you never know when you might lose her." She finished before looking to the floor again. But Brooke lifted her chin forcing Peyton's eyes to meet hers.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I **never** want to hear that again!" Brooke stated firmly. "Carly is going to be fine. She's strong." Peyton shook her head.

"Well then why haven't we heard any news in over two hours Brooke? She could be in there dying and I can't do anything about it! I feel so helpless." Peyton was interrupted by a door opening above her reveling Dr. Russo. Nearly stepping on the three he chuckled slightly.

"Oh, didn't see you there." He said offering a hand to Peyton who took it and stood while Brooke mirrored her actions.

"What happened? Carly's ok right?" She asked franticly to the doctor. Brooke attempted to calm her by placing a hand on her shoulder while still cradling Angie.

"Carly was allergic to the medication we gave her after she was brought in. It caused her heart rate to drop dramatically and we lost her for a second." Peyton's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't seem to form words. Dr. Russo, seeing this, continued. "She is stable now and we changed her medication. She is still unconscious but out of any great danger. We just have to wait for her to decide to wake up."

"Can we see her?" Brooke asked anxiously.

"We need to monitor her for another hour or so to make sure she doesn't have a reaction to the new medicine. So no visitors are allowed just yet, but I will come and get you as soon as they are." The doctor said with a small smile, reassuring the women in front of him.

"Thank you." Peyton said sincerely before Dr. Russo retreated down the hall. Brooke wrapped her free arm around Peyton's shoulder guiding her toward the waiting room where their friends were waiting for news. Hearing Angie's gurgles the group rose all awaiting good news.

"She's going to be fine." Peyton informed them resulting in everyone letting out a breath of relief. Peyton also heard Nathan mutter "Thank god" under his breath, but chose to ignore it.

"What happened?" Skill's asked with a furrowed brow.

"She was allergic to the medicine they gave her, which caused her heat rate to drop. She's stable now but still unconscious and we can visit her in a few hours." Peyton rambled out to her friends. Jamie stepped out from behind his mother and looked up at Peyton with hope in his eyes.

"So she's going to be ok?!" He questioned excitedly. Peyton looked down at the small boy and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, pal she's going to be fine."

This time it was Lucas turn to step forward. He walked toward her and engulfed her in a hug which she immediately sunk into.

"I told you so" Lucas whispered playfully into her ear which caused Peyton to laugh lightly.

"Come with me" She requested offering her hand to him, which he accepted and the pair started down the hall.

* * *

Peyton entered the hospital church her hand still in Lucas's she took a seat in the second row while he echoed her actions. The two sat in silence until Peyton spoke up. "This is exactly where I was sitting when my dad told me she was dead. I sat in here for hours just, praying. Praying that she would pull thorough and she didn't." She whipped a lone tear from her eye before continuing. "After that day I lost all faith in all of, this" She said gesturing around the room with her hands. "And then today, I was afraid to come in here. Like, somehow if I did it would cause Carly to die." She shook her head. "I don't know I probably sound's stupid." Lucas pulled Peyton close to him while drawing invisible circles on the small of her back. A month ago Peyton would have shut him out and run out of the room today the gesture was comforting and made her feel safe.

"Peyt, what happened to your mom was devastating and I know you miss her but I don't want you to give up faith. Faith has gotten all of us though so many hard times, whether it was Keith or my mom, Haley or Nathan. Faith is what got us through, I truly believe that." Peyton looked into his deep blue eyes wondering how she ever lived without him. "And it was your faith in me that got me here" Lucas lifted his hand and lightly cupped her cheek "You saved me Peyton." Without thinking Peyton jerked her head to the side before moving in towards Lucas. He was sure she was about to kiss him so Lucas closed his eyes in anticipation. He could feel her warm breath on his skin as his hands trembled; waiting to feel her lips on his but was disappointed to feel a soft kiss laid on his cheek. He was about to pull away but paused when he heard her whisper in his ear.

"No Luke, **you** saved **me**." And with that she turned her head back around, closed her eyes and prayed thanks.

* * *

It had been about an hour since Lucas and Peyton returned from the church to join their friends in the waiting room. Brooke had gone to change Angie while Lucas, Peyton, Nathan and Haley all sat in silence; Haley with a sleeping Jamie in her lap.

"You know, you guys can go home. Jamie is exhausted and I know you have a ton of important work to do Hales." Haley looked at her friend about to speak but was cut off by her husband.

"I'm staying" He said firmly not meeting anyone's eyes. "You can bring Jamie home Hales but I'm not leaving until Carly is awake." The three friends looked confused at each other.

"Nate what's going on? You haven't said a word in hours" Peyton asked. Raising his head he responded.

"I knew something was wrong, I knew she looked pale and when she stumbled on the stairs I should have made her stay home!" Peyton sat next to her friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Nathan. There's no way you could have known Carly hadn't been eating. Hell I didn't even know and I live with her." Peyton laughed. For the first time Nathan cracked a small smile but it disappeared quickly.

"I just feel like if I had done something then we wouldn't be here right now." He said softly. Peyton shook her head.

"The truth is Nate you can play the alternative reality game all Day long. All the close calls, the near misses, the things you should have said but didn't. But in the end it's what you **did **do that counts. And what you did do may have saved her. So don't focus on all the what if's, focus on the now. And now, Carly is fine and safe." Peyton finished pulling Nathan into a hug. They were interrupted but someone clearing their throat, looking up they saw Dr. Russo standing before them.

"Sorry to interrupt but you can see Carly now." He stated before walking away. Standing from her seat Peyton walked to Carly's room. Pausing at the door, she muttered to herself.

"Here we go."

* * *

_Sorry this chapter was on the short side but I liked it a lot and I hope you did too! Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter too! And can I say how great Monday's episode was! A Leyton baby! And Brooke kicked some serious ss! Can't wait until the next one! But in the mean time how about some reviews! I really want to hear what you guys thought of this chapter! Read and Review! xoxo_


	15. Good Days and Broken Hips

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea. I also don't own The Jonas Brothers, i-pod, Jewel and her songs or Brittney Spears and her songs.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

Authors Note- I wanted to thank everyone for all of the great reviews! They help me be a better writer! Now on with the chapter!

* * *

"Here we go." Peyton said to herself before taking a deep breath and turning the door knob. Stepping into the room Peyton felt tears brim her eyes at the site of her cousin. Carly's small, pale body was lost between all of the white sheets she was in, and the bright smile that was constantly on her face was now replaced by one that was void of any emotion. Taking another deep breath Peyton sat down in the soft blue chair that was placed next to Carly's bed. She took Carly's hand in hers while trying the fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Hey cuz." She said with nervous chuckle. "Um," Peyton started unsurely taking her gaze of Carly and looking at the floor. "Huh, you would think I would be better at this; I mean I've had plenty of practice." She continued putting her gaze back on Carly. "I don't know I mean part of me thinks that I'm wasting my time, because I don't even know of you can hear me" She paused "But another part of me knows you can, so- so I'm going to talk anyway." She stuttered. "I guess as your guardian I'm supposed to tell you how stupid it was for you to not eat and how something worse could have happened and blah, blah, blah." She laughed lightly "But as me, I'm just going to say that- that I really need you to wake up." Tears started flowing down her cheeks and she made no effort to stop them. "Carly I have lost too many people and I don't think I can take loosing you too. I promise that if you just open your eyes then I will be such a better cousin." Peyton choked out. "I promise that I will be there for you whenever you need me and I won't let you down. Please Carly just wake up." Peyton begged "Please" She tried again weakly "People always leave" She finished silently before breaking out into sobs.

Haley walked towards Carly's room in the hopes of seeing how Peyton was doing. She had left nearly three hours ago and was yet to re-appear. Haley knocked lightly on the door and waited for a signal to enter. When none came she walked into the room finding Peyton asleep a chair next to Carly's bed, her hand still in Carly's. Sighing to herself Haley took an extra blanket and pillow from the corner of the room and adjusted them to make Peyton more comfortable. Shifting her gaze to Carly she clutched a hand to her heart. She pictured how Peyton must be feeling right now; she herself was terrified when Jamie was gone. And though Carly wasn't really _gone _she wasn't really _here_ either. Fluffing the pillows on Carly's bed like only a mother would do she spoke softly too the teen.

"Come back soon Carly, Peyton needs you. We all do."

* * *

It had been two days and Carly had not yet woken up. However Peyton had been dealing with it better and better. She had brought things from Carly's room at home hoping to make the dull, depressing hospital room seem brighter. Brooke was now putting up a poster of "The Jonas Brothers" on the wall, while Haley helped Jamie frame a picture he had drawn for Carly insisting that it went right next to her bed. Skills, Lucas and Nathan were all trying to assemble a mini basket ball hoop that went on the door. Brooke shook her head.

"Are you guys aware that Carly is unconscious and can't play basket ball? And even if she could, she's awful at it! Seriously do you guys ever listen?" Skills laughed.

"Chill, we know that B. Davis, this aint for shawty, this is for us! We have been spending so much time in this damn hospital room; we figured that we could play a little. Plus when Carly's wakes up she could play too. She could really use the practice, in case you haven't heard the girls awful." Skills smirked in a playful way. Again Brooke shook her head and returned to what she was doing. Haley piped up.

"Has anyone heard from Peyton? I haven't seen her since last night and usually she's back in this room by morning. I'm starting to get worried, it's almost one." Haley questioned her friends. Her questions were answered when she saw Peyton struggling to open the door, carrying a large box that obstructed her view. The two Scott brothers went over to help the blond out, Lucas opening the door fully and Nathan taking the box from her hands.

"Jeez Sawyer what do you have in here?" Nathan grunted shifting the box in his arms. Peyton let out a sigh of relief before answering.

"A record player, i-pod stereo, i-pod, and twenty five of her favorite records." She listed nonchalantly grabbing the stereo from the box and plugging it in. Skills showed a look of confusion.

"Why?"

"Because if Carly can hear us, which I've decided she can, then she can hear music and maybe if she hears songs she likes then she'll wake up." Clearly Peyton had thought a lot about this and was determined to make it work.

"So that's why you took so long" Haley said in understanding "You were deciding what records to bring." When Peyton was on a music mission it could take her hours to decide on the perfect albums. Peyton nodded her head. Brooke, who had finally finished putting up the poster walked over to the box before taking out Carly's i-pod and turning it on.

"Wow Peyt, the last song she was listing to was "Womanizer, it's a good thing she's already unconscious or you might have knocked her out." The brunet joked. Snatching the i-pod Peyton looked at her cousin.

"God what am I gonna do with you?" She questioned rhetorically while putting the i-pod on shuffle. Soon Jewel's "Good Day" was flowing through the room.

_I say to myself  
Self, why are you awake again? It's one a.m.  
Standing with the fridge door wide open, staring  
Such a sight, florescent light  
The stars are bright  
Might make a wish, if I believed in that shit  
As it is, I might watch TV  
Cause it's nice to see people more messed up than me  
I say to myself, as I smile at the wall, let myself fall_

"Not bad cuz." Peyton said proudly. Turning toward the door when she heard a knock from the other side; the door opened slightly revealing a group of about six teens, each with flowers, candy or stuffed animal in their hand. The first to approach Peyton was guy with spiky brown hair and a shy smile.

"Hi, I'm Andrew and this is Val, Maddie, Dean, Paige, and Katie" He said pointing to the rest of the group. "Were friends of Carly's." He clarified. Haley stepped forward recognizing some of the students from her class.

"Hi Maddie, Dean." She said warmly, taking the flowers from them. "I didn't know you were friends with Carly." Maddie nodded her head.

"Yeah, we met her, her first day. Word just got around about what happened and we wanted to see how she was doing." Maddie looked at Carly who still was pale but had some color returning to her cheeks. "How is she doing?" She questioned softly afraid to upset anyone.

_It's gonna be all right, no matter what they say  
It's gonna be a good day, just wait and see  
It's gonna be okay, cause I'm okay with me  
It's gonna be, it's gonna be, it's gotta be_

"She's going to be ok. She just, needs to wake up." The group nodded their head in understanding.

"So Mrs. James-Scott, when are you coming back to school?" Dean asked, they had, had a sub for the past two days because Haley had wanted to be there for Peyton in case she needed anything. Nathan and Lucas had also taken some time off while Skills covered the team for them.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably not for-" She was cut off by Peyton.

"She'll be back tomorrow" She answered simply. Haley's eyes went wide but Peyton continued "Everyone will" This caused Brooke, Nathan, Lucas and Skills to stop what they were doing and look at her.

"P. Sawyer, we want to be there for you and Carly. We can take some time off" Brooke tried to reason.

_I shiver, shut the door  
Can't think standing here no more  
I'm alone, my mine's racing, heart breaking  
Can you be everything I need you to be?  
Can you protect me like a daughter?  
Can you love me like a father?  
Can you drink me like water?  
Say I'm like the desert, just hotter._

Peyton shook her head.

"Guy's I love that you want to be there for Carly and I but she's good, and I can handle it. You need to get back to your lives. Ok?" This time it was Nathan who tried to talk her out if it.

"Sawyer, it's really no problem."

"Ok" The voice of Lucas echoed through the room. All eyes turned to Lucas's in bewilderment but Peyton's showed thankfulness. "But," He continued "Me, Nathan and Skills are going to stop by every day before practice." Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and I'm coming everyday too. Gotta make sure you don't try to rip down the poster I worked so hard on putting up" She playfully added.

"And remember Peyt, I'm just a phone call away." Haley finished with a smile.

_The point of it all  
Is that if I should fall  
Still you're name I'll call_

"Me too!" Jamie added not wanting to feel left out. The room erupted in laughter at the little boys words.

_It's gonna be all right, no matter what they say  
It's gonna be a good day, just wait and see  
It's gonna be okay, cause I'm okay with me  
It's gonna be, it's gonna be_

Val walked forward and put a stuffed lamb next to Carly's bed.

"I hope she likes it, the gift shop only had this and a stuffed bear that said "Congratulations on your new hip", and I didn't think that would be appropriate." She added with a chuckle.

"Uh, yeah about that.." Skills started "Shwaty did actually have to get a new hip" He finished, looking down at his feet appearing to look sadden but in reality trying to hide the smile that threatened to appear. The rest of the group tried to suppress their laughter while the younger group's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god!" Val squeaked "Well I can return the lamb and get the bear. I saw some old guy in a wheel chair eyeing it before but if I go fast then I might be able-" Her ramble was cut off when Skills, followed by everyone else went into hysterics.

_As long as we laugh out loud  
Laugh like we're mad  
Cause this crazy, mixed up beauty is all that we have  
Because what's love but an itch we can't scratch, a joke we can't catch  
But still we laugh_

Haley, who was first to calm down placed a hand on Val's shoulder.

"She'll love it, don't worry" Letting out a breath Val smiled and started towards the door.

"We have to go but can we stop by again tomorrow? A bunch of kids at school signed a card for her and we wanted to drop if off." Grinning Peyton nodded.

"I think that's a great idea" After putting the remainder of gifts throughout the room the high schoooler's went on their way.

_I go back upstairs, turn off the TV  
You say "I'll be okay baby, just wait and see."_

"I like them" Brooke said simply after the teens had gone. Haley laughed.

"That's because Paige was wearing a "Clothes Over Bros" Shirt" Haley joked.

"Maybe.." Brooke drawled. "But seriously, I do like them. They seem to really care about Carly." The gang nodded in agreement.

"They really do don't they" Peyton stated with a smile. A slight moan could be heard coming from Carly's bed and the group turned to see Carly shifting slightly before slowly opening her eyes. Rushing over to her bed side Peyton pushed the hair away from Carly's face.

"Carly? Are you awake?" Groaning again Carly opened her eye's fully. Opening her mouth to speak Carly frowned when she realized her dry throat stopped her from doing that.

"Water?" Peyton questioned, which Carly only nodded in response to. Turning to retrieve her cousin's request she found that Lucas had already filled up a small cup of water and was holding it out to her. Smiling in appreciativeness she took the water and slowly poured it into Carly's mouth. Once the cup was empty she tried to talk again.

"What happened?" She asked to no one in particular. Peyton stroked her hair and smiled to the rest of her friends who were also wearing a grin. Turning back to her cousin Peyton said the words she had wanted to say since she stepped into the hospital.

"Don't worry, you're ok. Every things ok."

_It's gonna be all right, it's gonna be okay  
It's gonna be alright, just wait, and see  
It's gonna be alright, no matter what they say  
It's gonna be a good day, just wait, just see  
Gonna be okay, cause I'm okay with me  
It's gonna be, it's gonna be okay......._

* * *

_Yay this was my favorite chapter yet! I worked __**really**__ hard on it and I hope you guys loved it as much as I did. I know there wasn't a lot of L/P in this chapter but I wanted the whole gang together and I wanted them to meet Carly's friends. I'm dying to know what you thought of this chapter so __**please **__review, review, review! Here's a preview for the next chapter: It's a hospital reunion! Carly can't leave the hospital yet and Luke refuses to. What will happen when Peyton and Lucas are forced to confront their feelings? And remember Nick? He shows up at the hospital too! Why? And someone from Brooks not so distant past rears their head again! Read and Review! xoxo_


	16. Worries and Wet Floors

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea. I also don't own Story of the Year's "Sidewalks"

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

Authors Note- Thanks for all of the great reviews!

* * *

Staring at the ceiling Carly wondered how she got herself into this mess. If she had just taken the time to have one decent meal then maybe, just maybe she could be at swim practice right now instead of being trapped in a stupid hospital room. Groaning for the hundredth time that day she wiggled around in her bed attempting to get comfortable.

"Ow" She grumbled, hitting a particularly sore spot on the railing of her bed. Hearing her discomfort Lucas ran into the room with panic written all over his face.

"What is it?! Are you alright?! Is it your head?!" He questioned franticly jumping to her side looking for the remote to call in the doctor. Grabbing Lucas's hand, keeping him from the pressing the remote Carly laughed.

"Luke relax, I'm fine." She promised. Since she had woken up yesterday Lucas had barley left her side. He said it was because he wanted to be there for her in case she needed anything but Carly knew that Peyton also staying with her had something to do with it. Wiping the invisible sweat from his brow he sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just worry that's all." Carly smiled at Lucas's kindness, before playfully pushing him away from the bed.

"Well if you really worry about me then you should be worried about how I'm starving right now. If you go down to Joe's Diner and get some actual food instead of the crap they serve here _then_ I'll believe you worry about me." She chuckled. Lucas shook his head dismissing the idea.

"Sorry kid you heard the doctor, you can only get three meals a day for the next week and he has to monitor what you eat and how much you eat." Throwing her hands up in frustration Carly growled.

"For the love if god I'm not anorexic! I was busy and stupid and I know that I shouldn't have skipped those meals but I do not have an eating disorder!" Lucas put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No one said you had an eating disorder; the doctor simply wants to monitor what you eat so your body can get back to getting a normal intake of food. You can't go from barley eating anything to stuffing your mouth; it's not healthy." He explained but Carly rolled her eyes.

"Please, did you see the look the doctor gave me when I told him what happened? He was ready to ship me off to some reform place. I can't wait to get the hell out of this place and get a real meal." Now it was Lucas's turn to roll his eyes.

"Good luck with that." He laughed "You think being in here is a pain? Wait until you get home and you have Peyton and Brooke watching you. You'll be begging to come back here." Carly shot him a look telling him she wasn't in the mood. Understanding he changed the subject.

"Do you know how long until you can swim again?" Sighing Carly nodded her head.

"The doctor said I need to stay here for another week and then I have to wait another two weeks before I can get back in the pool. That means I will only have ten more practices and five more meets before states! This sucks." She finished with a pout. Lucas chuckled at the teen's behavior.

"Come on it's not so bad; you'll be back before you know it! And in the mean time because you don't have practice you can watch the basket ball practices. Maybe help me out. I mean with plays and things, if you're up for it." Carly shrugged with a small smile tugging on her lips.

"I think I could be up for that, plus, what else do I have to do?" Both Lucas and Carly snickered. "Speaking of basket ball when are you going back to coach?"

* * *

"Coach Scott won't be returning for at least another week, so until then it's only going to be myself and Coach Tanner." Nathan announced to the group of boy's in front of him. "We have some hard games coming up and without Coach Scott we are going to need to work our hardest to make sure we keep our undefeated title." Nathan heard a snicker coming from the front of the group and turned his attention to a punk named Nick. Nathan frowned; this kid was basically who he used to be, which meant he had the positional to become a better person like he had. It made Nathan angry that there was no one to push him and show him who he could become like Haley had done with him.

"You got something to say Costano?" Nathan bellowed. Nick, who didn't seem fazed by the yell continued to smirk.

"Nah Coach, I was just saying that it was about time that Coach Scott got his sorry butt off my court." He turned and slapped high fives with some guys near him before spinning back to Nathan. "He finally realized whose team this _really _is." Nathan was fuming, this kid didn't know what he was talking about and he was going to let him know that.

"First of all, when you don't' know what the hell your saying I suggest you keep your mouth shut because if you don't someone else is going to shut it for you." Nathan warned. "And second of all Coach Scott is at the hospital taking care of someone, well, actually two someones who mean a lot to him. So if you have a problem, march your sorry ass down there and tell him yourself!" Nicks smirk disappeared for a second when he heard the word hospital but he put it back on quickly hoping no one noticed. The rest of the gym remained quiet. Almost everyone had heard about Carly not only because she was a student, but because of her connection to Lucas, Haley, Nathan and Skills. Trying to keep his cool Nick sneered at Nathan and began walking toward the exit.

"Gladly" He stated. Nathan clutched his fists together trying to remain calm.

"Nick! Nick!" He hollered "Get your ass back in here!" But it was no use he was already out the door.

* * *

Carly was lying in bed looking at the card her friends had dropped off earlier. It was the first time she had been alone in days because she had forced Lucas and Peyton to get some food outside of the hospital. Finally after many negotiations and arguments they had agreed. Carly giggled at a particularly funny entry in her card by Val. It felt nice to be cared about, that people took time out to sign a card for her. Once she finished reading the card she placed it next to the framed picture Jamie had drawn for her on her night stand. Picking up the remote to her stereo she hip play and soon began to hear Story of the Year's "Sidewalks" flowing through the room. Leaning back in bed and closing her eyes she let the music stream through her. Feeling a presence in the room she opened her eyes seeing only the back of a body. The person had blond hair and was wearing a THH jacket so she knew they must go to her school. The confusion becoming too much to take she decided to break the silence.

"Can I help you?"

* * *

Brooke was wandering the hospital looking for Deb. She had been watching Angie and was bringing her to the hospital to give back to Brooke; however the former druggie apparently had gone in the wrong entrance and was now totally turned around. So here Brooke was running around the hospital like a mad women searching for the two girls. She was too caught up in her search to notice the "wet floor" sign and before she knew it she was gliding down the hallway unable to regain her balance. Only a few feet ahead of her she saw someone enter the hall completely oblivious to her cries of warning. Before she could stop herself she collided with the person knocking them both to the ground, Brooke on top of the poor victim. Her eyes went wide when she discovered who was bellow her.

"Chase?!"

* * *

Nick turned around at the sound of the startled girl coming face to face with someone familiar. He recognized the face but couldn't place it; she had long brown hair and hazel eyes that could kill. However they showed nothing but fright as she clutched the blankets on her bed closer to her chest. Noticing the fear Nick spoke up quickly.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" He asked genuinely concerned "I was looking for Lucas Scott; the nurse said that if he was here I could find him in this room." It was then Carly realized who was in her room. It was Nick Costano, the guy she admired her first day. Seeing him again she was reminded of Paige's words that lunch period.

_"I mean, Nick Costano he is the biggest jerk you will ever meet in your entire life" Paige continued glaring at the boy at the far table. "He's a freshman and he thinks he's all that because he made the varsity basketball team. All the girls throw themselves at him though, just hoping that he will glance their way and even if he does after he gets what he wants he drops them. A total pig." _

Nick didn't seem like a jerk, he apologized for scaring her and hadn't said one rude thing to her since he walked in...

"Well how about you get off your cute little butt and find him for me, because I have a few things to say to him." He smirked.

...Until now.

"Or how about you get your scrawny little butt out of my room before I do it for you?" Carly spit back. Nick was shocked, no girl had ever reacted to him like that before but he quickly turned on his charm and tried again.

"I'll tell you what; if you do this for me then I'll give you something in return." He smirked at her. "And trust me girls _always _like what I give back." Carly had to hold in her laughter at this guy's self-centeredness. Deciding to mess with him a little remembered a little trick Brooke had taught her. Grabbing the railing Carly started gasping for air and coughing uncontrollably. Alarmed Nick backed towards the door.

"I- I can't breathe!" She choked out "There's no room with your ego!" She finished crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against her pillows. Angered Nick started out the door.

"Whatever bitch" He stated waving her off. Grinning Carly waved sweetly after him.

"Bye!" She smiled flirtatiously while he stomped down the hall.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas were strolling past the docks in a comfortable silence. They had just finished lunch and were on their way to the hospital, figuring Carly had been alone long enough. Looking over at Peyton, Lucas saw that she was completely spaced out. Nudging her lightly he took her attention.

"Hey Blondie, what are you thinking about?" Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just worried, what if something happened when we were gone? What if she needed something and no one was there to get it for her? What if-" Lucas stopped her frantic rambles by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Peyton!" He soothed "She's fine. The doctor said he would call you if anything happened and besides, weren't you the one who said that you can play the what-if game all day long? That all the matters is what's going on now?" Peyton ducked her head away knowing he had a point. "Peyton" he said cupping her cheek "She's fine, she's just fine. And I promise that I will make damn sure that nothing ever happens to her again. I already feel guilty enough that I didn't stop this and even if it means watching her like a hawk twenty four seven then I'll do it." Peyton looked admiringly at Lucas, he cared so much for Carly and it made her heart melt. She would have kissed him right then if she hadn't known that her feelings wouldn't be returned. So she held herself back and continued listing to what he had to say. "Peyton I just-" he struggled "I just **need **you to know that I would do anything to protect Carly because I love her just as much as anyone else, and I also need you to know that I will be here for you no matter what because I love you too-" Lucas stopped when he saw the look on Peyton's face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was opened in shock. Confused Lucas questioned her. "What?"

"Do you realize what you just said?" Peyton asked still frozen in her spot. Scrunching his brow Lucas shook his head.

"No, Peyt what's-" It was then that it hit him.

"_I just __**need **__you to know that I would do anything to protect Carly because I love her just as much as anyone else, and I also need you to know that I will be here for you no matter what because I love you too-"_

Lucas's throat went dry, realizing what he had just said. He had just confessed his feelings about Peyton **to Peyton**! Unintentionally! And seeing the look on her face he could see that it was a mistake. Flailing his arms in the air, as though it would make the words disappear Lucas started rambling franticly.

"God, Peyton, I didn't mean- I meant. What I meant was.." Everything Lucas tried to say to justify his words didn't come out right, so he decided it was time to be up front about his feelings. "I love you Peyton." He stated with a sigh "I guess I never stopped." Those words slid off his tongue like the easiest thing in the world. Peyton continued to give him a blank stare, even after he turned away from her and began walking down the street. Lucas felt a tug on his upper arm pulling him backwards. Expecting to be yelled at, he immediately started defending himself. "Ok listen; I know I have no right-" Lucas was silenced when he felt Peyton crash her lips into his.

* * *

_YAY!!!! Leyton!! I really hope that you like the L/P in this chapter. I re- wrote it like ten times trying to make it perfect! So I really hope it didn't disappoint! And for all you Brooke fans were you surprised?! And I know there wasn't a lot of Brooke in this chapter but there will be more in the next.__Can you also tell me how I did with the Carly/Nick stuff? Thanks! This was my hardest chapter to write yet so I need to hear what you thought of it! __**I have also decided that I'm not going to update again until I reach 100 reviews**__… so review, review, review! Here's a preview for the next chapter: How do Lucas and Peyton deal with the kiss? And the reason Chase is in the hospital may surprise you… Finally, after taking a little skip in time Carly and Nick have to battle again; who will win this round? Keep reading to find out! Read and Review! xoxo_


	17. Old Books and Shirtless Guys

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea. I also don't own Abercrombie.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

Authors Note- WOW I'm blown over by the amount of reviews my last chapter got! When I saw them I was so excited! Thank you so much! As a special gift here's another chapter!

* * *

Peyton opened the door to Carly's room finding her writing in the same multi colored notebook she had found her writing in during her first night in Tree Hill.

_It was midnight and the house was empty except for Peyton, Carly and Angie. Brooke said something about letting Owen know what was underneath the clothes and ran out of the house leaving Angie asleep and in the care of her best friend and new roommate. Peyton walked down the hall into her cousin's room only to find her writing in a brightly colored notebook on the edge of her bed._

_"Hey Car, whatcha got there?" Peyton asked referring to the notebook her cousin was so vigorously writing in._

_"Oh, nothing" Carly responded quickly tossing the notebook into her bedside drawer and quickly slamming it shut. Peyton looked suspicious at the teen but decided to let it go._

Come to think of it, Peyton had noticed that Carly had the notebook with her a lot; but she still didn't know what she wrote in it. Carly lifted her nose from the book when she heard footsteps, seeing her cousin she smiled brightly.

"Hey Peyt, how was lunch?" Carly questioned genuinely interested. Peyton shrugged, avoiding the question.

"You know, food, drink, the usual." Carly frowned.

"Maybe for you, you can eat what you want whenever you want. I'm treated like a baby around here! I'm sick of staring at these same walls and having to rely on other people for everything. I need something to take my mind off this." Carly whined putting her head in her hands.

"I kissed Lucas…" Peyton offered with an uncomfortable chuckle. Carly's head snapped up her wide eyes meeting Peyton's.

"What?!" She asked unbelievingly. "When? What did he say? Are you two together now? Wait where is he? **What did you do**?" Carly asked the questions flying out of her mouth before she could stop them. Peyton smiled lamely at the last question Carly asked.

"What makes you think I did something?" Peyton questioned nervously avoiding Carly's eyes.

"Peyton.." Carly said giving her cousin a pointed look. "Where is he?"

"Probably still standing near the docks where I left him after I ran away." Peyton stated softly.

"You ran away?!" Carly yelped "You kissed him and then you ran away?" Peyton shrugged lamely.

"Yeah" Carly threw her hands up in aggravation.

"Peyt, why would you do that? He probably thinks you think it was a mistake." Peyton crossed her arms over her chest.

"I got scared, I mean this is **Lucas** were talking about. He started saying all of these things and before I know it I'm like jumping the guy! He has this power over me that I can't control."

"What did he say that made you want to kiss him so badly?" Carly asked confused. Peyton shifted from foot to foot.

"He, he told me he loved me; that he never stopped." Carly grinned.

"Peyton that's great! Obviously he wants to be with you, you can't shut him out. Now's your chance to have your fairytale ending." Carly offered to her cousin but Peyton looked down.

"Fairytales are a joke" She said stubbornly. Carly took her cousins hand and forced her to meet her eyes.

"Someone once told me there's nothing wrong with fairytales, because everyone lives happily ever after."

* * *

"So what are you doing here Clean Teen?" Brooke questioned Chase as they walked the hospital halls. She had met up with Deb and also now had Angie asleep in her arms. Chase shrugged.

"You know, just a check up." He stated. Brooke could tell he was lying but decided that he would tell her when he was ready. Chase, wanting to change the subject looked at Angie.

"So how are things going with, this?" He asked motioning to the sleeping baby. Brooke grinned at the subject of Angie and held her closer.

"Amazing" She said blissfully "I can't really explain it Chase, knowing that I'm responsible for another life.." She paused and lightly stroked the babies cheek "It's unreal." Chase smiled at the woman next to him. Brooke had become the person he always knew she would be and it made him proud.

"So what about you Miss. Davis, what are you doing here?" Brooke laughed.

"We so should have started with me first."

* * *

Lucas strolled into his brother's house immediately colliding with a rushing Haley.

"Whoa there Hales, where's the fire?" Putting down the laundry basket she was carrying, Haley pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Sorry Luke, it's just that Nathans running late and Jamie hasn't eaten yet and I have laundry to finish and papers to grade and I just wasted thirty seconds I needed to tell you that." Haley huffed out in one breath.

"Peyton and I kissed." Lucas blurted out quickly before taking a seat on the couch. Running to her best friends side Haley wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"But all that can wait. You and Peyton kissed?" She asked surprised. "What happened?" Lucas shrugged.

"I may have accidentally told her I loved her, and then she kissed me." Haley scrunched her eye brows in confusion.

"Wait how can you _accidentally _tell someone you love them?"

"I don't know, just so much was going on with Carly and I wanted to calm her down so I started saying these things and before I knew it I blurted out my feelings."

"Wow, Luke that's big." Haley let out a sigh "What happened after the kiss?" Hurt filled Lucas's eyes.

"She ran away" Pulling her friend closer Haley nodded her head.

"Well you can't really blame her; she was probably scared and surprised. She needs time to sort out her feelings." Lucas looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"How much time?" He questioned like a small child.

"I don't know Luke, just give her space; But I promise, everything's going to be fine." Lucas smiled at his best friend.

"Thanks Hales, I love you" He stated pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too buddy."

* * *

Today was the day Carly had been waiting for, it was the day she was being released from this hell hole they called a hospital. Packing the last of her things into a suitcase she heard a faint knock at the door.

"Anyone here?" Nathan asked poking his head into the room with Jamie in his shoulders. Carly giggled at the sight.

"Yeah, come on in." Jamie, seeing Carly out of bed for the first time in days ran up and attached himself to her hip.

"I really glad you're ok." He said softly. Picking up the five year old Carly grinned.

"Me too Slim Jim; now do you want to help me out and carry this to the Car?" She asked handing him a light weight backpack only containing a few items of clothing.

"Sure!" Jamie said ready to help and ran towards the door. However Nathan caught him and threw the delighted boy over his shoulder before he reached the exit.

"Daaaddyy" He drawled out in a whiny tone while kicking, showing he wanted to be put down.

"Hold on pal, just wait for me. Carly where's everyone else?" Zipping up her final bag Carly turned her attention to Nathan.

"Peyton, Brooke and Skills are loading the car, Haley's going over last minute things with Dr. Russo and Mouth is signing me out." The teen stated pulling her suitcase off her bed.

"What about Luke?" Nathan question placing his flailing son in the floor; his questions were answered when Lucas popped his head into the room.

"I'm right here, with a surprise" He said with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Aw Luke you shouldn't have" Nathan joked holding out his hands to his brother; who smiled in return.

"I didn't" He laughed but then turned to Carly. "But for you I have a special present in honor of getting out of the hospital." He said, holding out a wrapped gift with a blue bow on top.

"Yay" Carly yelped swiping the gift from his hands and tearing if open. "I love gifts!" Ripping the final paper off she discovered an old worn out book.

"Julius Ceaser" Carly said softly as she ran her fingers over the torn cover delicately.

"Dude you got her a book?" Nathan asked with a chuckle. Lucas brushed his brother's comment off, knowing he wouldn't understand what importance this book held. But he hoped Carly would.

"Do you like it?" He asked unsurely to the teen that was still searching through the pages of her new present. Meeting his eyes she smiled.

"I love it, thank you Lucas" She said gratefully as she gave a hug whispering in his ear, "She loves you, you know." She stated releasing from the embrace.

"I know" He said as he grabbed her bag and they all headed down to the car. Carly was finally going home.

* * *

Carly reached into her locker pulling out the water bottle Peyton had made her bring to school, insisting if she was going to stay after for basketball practice then she had to keep hydrated. Stuffing it into her bag she started towards the gym and placed down her things on the bleachers. She noticed Nathan and Skills were having a heated talk with Nick that involved a lot of yelling and threats. _Surprise, surprise_. She thought as she opened her chemistry text book and started her homework.

"Alright guys shirts and skins." Nathan instructed "Normal teams." Curiosity getting the better of her Carly lifted her head only to see Nick standing in front of her, shirtless, with some other team mates around him. She felt heat rise in her cheeks at his appearance. She may have hated this guy but she couldn't deny that he was in shape. He has mussels in all the right places and looked like he belonged on the cover of an Abercrombie bag. Afraid to be caught staring she put her nose back in her chemistry book.

"Like what you see?" _Damn it! _She thought, lifting her head again seeing Nick with a smirk on his face. Thinking fast she tried to recover.

"No actually, I was just looking for a bag I can gag in." _Just play cool Carly, just play cool. _Laughing Nick shook his head.

"Yeah right, I saw you checking me out. How about you come over later for a little _private showing_? Laughing out loud Carly had to hold her balance to keep from falling over.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you serious?" She asked "It's just that I'm fourteen and your what.." She paused and looked at his body again, trying not to blush she finished her insult. "Eight?" She guessed. Carly knew it wasn't the best insult in the world but it was hard to think straight when he was standing so close to her without a shirt on.

"Right.." he stated making it clear he didn't believe her. Turning around he went to join his team in the game. He must have sensed Carly was still watching because he flexed and then winked at her. Rolling her eyes she took a sip of water hoping to cool down. Yeah, if she was going to come to these practices she would defiantly need to bring water.

* * *

Peyton was sketching on the couch when she heard a knock at the door, standing to answer it she was surprised when Lucas entered not waiting for her approval to come inside.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" She asked nervously to the blond before her.

"I love you Peyton." Lucas stated ignoring her question, confused Peyton stepped back.

"I know… you told me that the other day…" Lucas let out a sarcastic breath at her words.

"Ok, so you did hear me, which means that kiss really happened." Still confused Peyton shook her head.

"Lucas what are you getting at?" Walking forward Lucas took Peyton's hands in his and held them tight.

"I gave you your space Peyton, hoping that you would come to me and tell me what that kiss meant; but you didn't so here I am asking you straight forward. What did that kiss mean to you Peyton, because all I know is that it's all I have been able to think about lately." He paused gently rubbing circles on her hands. "Well that, and you." Shifting her gaze from his she looked at the floor. "Have you been thinking about it Peyton?" Releasing one of her hands she started to twiddle with the hem of her shirt.

"I've been really busy lately.." She answered lamely not meeting his eyes. She was surprised to hear Lucas chuckle.

"Liar" He stated with a smirk. Peyton's eyes went wide at his words.

"Excuse me?" She questioned unbelievingly. Did he really just call her a liar? Now? She looked up at him and saw that he was holding the sketch she had been working on. It showed Lucas and her kissing near the docks. Then above it she had written "A kiss **always **means something." Cursing herself for not closing her sketch book she yanked it back.

"Still going through my sketches without my permission?" She said but was slightly flattered by his interest.

"I didn't go through your art; you let if sitting open right in front of me." Peyton pulled back embarrassed but Lucas kept a firm grip on her hand. "And I'm glad you did. Because now I know that you think about the kiss as much as I do." Peyton lifted her head and connected her eyes with Lucas's. He was upset to see that she was fighting off tears.

"I'm scared" She whispered like a small child.

"Of what?" He asked gently stroking her arms with his hands.

"You, me, us. I'm scared of getting hurt again." Now everything made sense to Lucas. Of course she was scared, he had treated her horribly the past few months. He couldn't blame her for being hesitant with him. Moving his body closer to her he spoke calmly to her.

"If you give me a chance, I promise that I won't let you down; because I love you Peyton Sawyer." By now Peyton had tears pouring down her face and was chocking back a sob. Finally, for the first time she let her heart to the talking.

"I love you too." And that's all it took. Lucas crashed his lips to hers and she eagerly responded. The kiss wasn't fervent, but it was passionate all the same. Both blonds put all of their built up emotions into the kiss and neither of them wanted it to end. Wanting to be closer Peyton threw her arms around Lucas's neck and pulled his head closer to hers. Lucas moved his hands from her curls to her waist and lifted her off the ground; lips still attached, and spun them both in a circle resulting in a giggle from Peyton. Putting her back on the ground Lucas released from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

"My god, did Peyton Sawyer just giggle?" He asked playfully in which Peyton responded by hitting him lightly on the chest.

"You're the only one who makes me do that." She explained slightly embarrassed.

"I know." Lucas stated affectionately "I love you Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer" Peyton smiled and nodded her head.

"I love you too Lucas Eugene Scott."

* * *

_AHHH I am soo in love with this chapter! I hope you guys are too! I'm not sure how the Carly/Nick scene went but I hope you weren't disappointed. And as for Lucas and Peyton, please tell me what you thought of them! I really want to know!! Thanks again for the amazing reviews and please keep them coming! Here's a preview for the next chapter: Lucas and Peyton deal with their new relationship but what's harder is telling everyone else. Brooke denies having a date with Chase but is it really a "date?" And why was Chase really at the hospital? What about Carly and Nick? When they both get a detention what will happen? Keep reading! Read and Review! xoxo_


	18. Cake and Detentions

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea. I also don't own Calvin Klein, Julius Caesar, Fabio, or Hallmark.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

Authors Note- Thanks for all of the great reviews! **I also want to note that the Sam I talk about is not the Sam in the actual show. The Sam in my story is a completely different person and is in no way connected to the real Sam on the actual show.**

* * *

Doodling on the side of her paper, Carly looked up at the clock for the twelfth time only to find that she still had twenty minutes left in her history class. Sighing, she pinched her arm lightly in the hopes of waking up a little more and tried to focus on Mr. Barber ramble on about the renaissance. Her focus however was drawn elsewhere when she heard a knock on the door. Excusing himself, Mr. Barber opened the door and Carly couldn't believe who was standing on the other side.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Barber asked impatiently, he didn't like being interrupted when he was in the middle of a lecture.

"Yeah, I just got transferred here from Mrs. Ashton's remedial history class." Mr. Barber nodded in remembrance.

"Yes, yes I received a memo about you. Costano right? Ashton recommended you for this class claiming that you're not finding remedial history challenging enough?"

"That's me." Nick stated tightening the grip on his backpack.

"You have got to be kidding me." Carly grumbled into her desk. Hearing the disruption Barber swung his head towards Carly.

"Miss. Sawyer did you say something?" He asked pointedly, crossing his arms. Shaking her head Carly answered quietly.

"No sir." With one more glare Mr. Barber turned back to Nick.

"Alright, go sit.." He paused and glanced around the room looking for an unoccupied seat. Carly closed her eyes praying that he would choose they one located next to Jim, rather than the empty one behind her. "Behind Miss. Sawyer." He pointed to Carly before returning to his desk. Nick put on his best smirk before strolling down the aisle. Many of the girls in Carly's class began to fix themselves up; Brushing their hair, re-applying lip gloss, and putting on their best smile; Carly felt sick at the sight of all those girls instantly wanting to impress Nick, just in the hopes that he will glance their way. Rolling her eyes she picked up her pen, ready to continue writing notes. Once Mr. Barber was situated in the front if the room he spoke once again to Nick.

"And Mr. Costano, I recommend getting the last few days notes from someone because we will be having a quiz on Monday." Almost immediately the girls in the class raced over to Nick offering him their notes.

"Oh my god." Carly mumbled into her arms while and angered Mr. Barber slammed a hand on his desk.

"Back in your seats right now!" He bellowed to the girls who quickly scurried back to their desks. "Alright, as I was saying the renascence was important because…" Carly tuned out her teacher and began to wonder how she was this unlucky. It was bad enough that she had to see Nick at lunch and at basket ball practice, but now he was in her class? Frustrated she let out a low growl while she tried to catch up on what Mr. Barber had just said. Feeling a poke on her back she turned around meeting with two sparkling blue eyes. Making sure Mr. Barber was facing the chalk board she whispered to him.

"What?"

"Can I borrow your notes?" He asked with a smirk plastered firmly on his face.

"What? No." She hissed, in which Nick pouted in response.

"Plleeaassee?" He drawled out like a toddler begging for a new toy. Rolling her eyes Carly shook her head.

"No, get one of your little bimbos to give you theirs. They just proved to you they would." Carly whispered.

"But I want _your_ notes." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I said no-" Carly was interrupted when she heard someone clear their throat above them. Raising her head she came face to face with an enraged Mr. Barber.

"Well, if you two like to talk so much then how about you talk in detention. He stated. "Tomorrow, after school until four." Carly's eyes went wide.

"Mr. Barber you can't be serious! I didn't do anything, he kept talking to me!" She pleaded. Nick nodded his head.

"And I have basket ball practice! Mr. Barber come on!" Nick reasoned, but Barber wouldn't budge.

"Well I guess your both out of luck; tomorrow, after school, right here." He finished before returning to his desk. Gently hitting her head to her desk Carly groaned.

"Yeah, I am defiantly unlucky."

* * *

Peyton was writing furiously on her notepad while she listened to the latest demo she'd received. Hearing the door open she raised her head and grinned when she saw who it was.

"I am looking for a Miss. Peyton Sawyer." Lucas stated in his best delivery man voice. Playing along, Peyton rose from her seat.

"Oh, really? And what is this concerning?" She responded trying to hold in her laughter. Shrugging Lucas stepped forward.

"Oh, nothing. Just this.." He paused pulling out a brown bag from behind his back and handed it to her. "And this" He finished planting a small kiss on her lips. Smiling Peyton took the bag from his hands and broke the kiss.

"Well in that case she's right here." Lucas laughed and guided Peyton towards the couch in her office.

"Well are you going to open that or just stare at it?" Lucas questioned gesturing to the bag in her hands. Obeying, Peyton opened that bag receiving a plate full of chocolate chip cookies and two little cartons of milk. Giggling Peyton looked up at Lucas.

"Milk and cookies? What are we six?" She asked playfully. He shrugged and leaned back against the couch.

"Excuse me but if I remember correctly aren't these your favorite food in the world?" Peyton nodded "Well then maybe you should be thanking me instead of mocking me." He finished with a smile. Shifting closer to him Peyton grinned.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" She questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"I have some ideas." He stated suggestively before attacking her lips with his. The kiss started off sweet and slow but soon grew in intensity and before either of them knew it Lucas was on top of Peyton placing light kisses down her neck. One hand was lost in her curls and the other was gently holding her waist. Pulling his lips to return to hers Peyton kissed him hard and begged for entrance, which Lucas gave instantly. Retracting her lips she began to kiss around his mouth, up his jaw until she reached under his ear. Sucking under it lightly she could hear Lucas moan. She was the only one who knew his spot. Neither Brooke nor Lindsey ever discovered it, and Lucas was grateful for that because as far as he was concerned Peyton was the only one who should know about it. When Peyton felt Lucas rest his hand on her stomach she stopped and pulled her head away. Meeting her eyes with his Lucas breathed out. "Too soon?" He questioned.

"Too soon." She confirmed. Lucas began to stand but was pulled back down into a laying position next to Peyton. She snuggled closer to him while he pulled her closer by placing an arm around over her stomach. Leaning her head against his chest she breathed in his scent and smiled.

"What are you thinking about Blondie?" He asked fiddling with her curls. Sighing Peyton turned to face him.

"I think we should tell everyone tonight." She stated. Surprised, Lucas smiled. It had been a week since they officially got back together and they were waiting for the right time to tell everyone.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly. Stroking his cheek Peyton replied.

"I'm sure I love you." Lucas nodded his head.

"Ok, tonight it is." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Burying her head further into his chest Peyton closed her eyes.

"What are you thinking about now?" He questioned. Peyton smiled brightly.

"About how lucky I am." She answered, Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Me too Peyt, me too."

* * *

Slamming the door, Carly kicked off her shoes and headed to the kitchen. She was still pissed off about getting a detention and needed something sweet. Entering the kitchen she found Brooke and Peyton munching on a piece of chocolate cake. Pulling a fork out of the drawer she joined them and started eating. Once the cake had disappeared she forcefully threw her fork in the sink and leaned her had against the counter.

"Jheez Mini Sawyer, what crawled up your ass?" Brooke asked with a laugh but stopped when she got a death glare from Carly. "Ok…" She stated awkwardly nudging Peyton to figure out what was going on. Understanding Peyton lifted Carly's head from the counter and held out milk to her. Taking a sip she groaned.

"I got a detention." Peyton's eyes went wide as did Brookes.

"Did you get into another fight?" Peyton accused with a stern look. Shaking her head Carly met Peyton's eyes.

"No, I got a detention because Nick Costano is a jackass and Barber hates me." Brooke nodded her head.

"Mr. Barber, I had him my freshmen year." Brooke winced at the memories. "Ouch." She stated simply.

"Yeah, and I didn't even do anything. Nick was transferred into our class and of course he was seated behind me; where he proceeded to poke me asking for my notes when he knew that _anyone_ else would have given them to him. Then Mr. Barber caught us talking and gave us both detentions." She lifted her eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Someone up there hates me." She regarded. Peyton laughed.

"Well as much as I hate to say it, looks like you're going to have to do it. It's only one detention you'll live." Carly looked at her cousin.

"I know I will. I'm just not going to guarantee that he will." This time Brooke chuckled.

"On the bright side Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Skills, Lucas and Mouth are coming over tonight. P. Sawyer here says she has some big news to tell us." Carly raised her eyebrows.

"Is that so?" She asked teasingly. Peyton nodded.

"Yep, but there coming over in two hours so go upstairs and finish what homework you didn't get done at basket ball practice." Grabbing her things Carly started up the stairs. Once Peyton was sure she was gone she turned to Brooke.

"B. Davis what the hell was that? I told you I wanted to tell her." Brooke shrugged.

"I like gossip." She stated simply, while Peyton gave her a knowing look.

"Really, well I happen to know you haven't told Carly about your date with Chase tomorrow. So maybe I'll "gossip" to her about that." Brooke swung around on her heal facing her best friend.

"It's not a date!" She said frustrated. "We just going out to coffee to catch up, I mean come on, I'm bringing Angie, what kind of date involves a baby?" Brooke questioned.

"You're right." Peyton agreed. "Dates with Brooke Davis usually only involve how you _make_ a baby." She snickered.

"Funny." Brooke hollered on her way down the hallway.

* * *

The clattering of forks and knives against the plate was all that was heard through the house. Wiping her mouth with a napkin Haley was the first to speak.

"Guys this food is amazing! Where did you get it?" Haley wondered knowing none of the ladies that occupied this house cooked. Brooke gasped insulted and sat up straight.

"I'll have you know that I am an excellent cook!" She defended. "Right Mini Sawyer?" She requested backup from Carly who giggled and nodded.

"Yep, Brookie makes a kick ass grilled cheese." They table erupted in laughter while Brooke smiled proudly.

"So Brooke, you made this?" Mouth asked astonished. She laughed.

"Psh, hell no. We ordered it from Jerry's Bar and Grill." She stated with a roll of her eyes. Everyone began to laugh again at Brooke's behavior and Peyton took this opportunity to catch Lucas's eye. Throwing him a signal, he nodded his head in understanding. Peyton stood up and soon everyone's eyes were on her.

"Alright, so I guess you guys are wondering what I have to tell you." She started.

"Actually I haven't wondered that at all. Brotha came for the free food." Skills stated still digging into his steak. Peyton chuckled.

"Ok then, everyone else I have something very important to tell you." She glanced towards Lucas who nodded before rising and standing next to her. "Actually _we_ have something to tell you." She finished taking Lucas's hand in her own. "Were-" She was cut off by Brooke's squeals of delight.

"Oh my god, you're back together!" She jumped up from her seat and started clapping her hands. Peyton and Lucas both looked at each other unsure of what just happened.

"Yeah, that." Peyton finished nervously, scared of what everyone else was going to say. She was happy to find that her friends now had stood up and was congratulating them with hugs. Carly was the first to push her way through and give both Lucas and Peyton a hug and offering her congratulations. Once everything settled down a small voice came from the end of the table.

"What's going on?" Turning, the group found Jamie with a confused look on his face. Smiling Haley hunched over to meet eye level with her son.

"Sweetie, Uncle Lucas and Peyton are back together." She explained while Jamie shrugged.

"It's about time." He said nonchalantly before eating another french-fry. Laughing Peyton turned towards Lucas and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

Pulling Angie out of the car Brooke walked into Java Bean and scanned it looking for Chase. Seeing him in a booth towards the back she strode off to meet him.

"Hey Clean Teen." She rasped taking a seat opposite him and putting Angie next to her.

"Hey Brooke! I'm glad you could come." Chase said with his award winning smile. "I mean I'm surprised you had time to fit me in, being a big celebrity and all." He joked. Brooke laughed along with him.

"Yeah well I had to cancel on Calvin Klein so you better be worth it." She acted along. Chase gazed at her.

"You tell me." He said, more serious this time. Brooke nodded.

"I think you are."

An hour later the coffee mugs had emptied and Angie had fallen asleep but Chase and Brooke were still talking nonstop.

"You know you've come pretty far Brooke. I mean going from stealing answers to your calculus exam to owning a multimillion dollar company. Pretty impressive." Brooke nodded nonchalantly.

"Well what can I say; I go after what I want." She stated looking Chase directly in the eye. Leaning closer to her Chase gazed at her.

"What do you want Brooke?" He asked.

"I want, to go out with you again." She replied with a dimpled grin.

"I want that too." He agreed. "But Brooke there's something I need to tell you." Taking in his serious demeanor Brooke prepared herself. "When we ran into each other at the hospital, I wasn't just there for a checkup." Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

"Oh?" Was all she could manage, Chase nodded.

"Brooke, I have diabetes."

* * *

Walking down the hallway Carly turned the corner almost reaching Mr. Barbers classroom. As she got closer two figures came into view and she noticed it was Nick and Sam making out against the door of the classroom. Wincing Carly tried to enter the room but was unable to because of the teen's position. She waited a moment seeing if they would notice her, but when they didn't she cleared he throat attracting their attention.

"What do you want?" Sam asked bitterly, still clinging to Nick. Carly rolled her eyes.

"I want to get in there so I can get this damn detention over with but you and Fabio are blocking the door so I can't do that. So could you either get a room or move?" Smirking Nick looked towards Sam.

"She's right, let's get a room." And with that he pulled Sam into the classroom before closing and locking the door in Carly's face. She began knocking as hard as she could on it.

"Open this damn door Costano! If you don't open it then you're just going to have to go to another detention tomorrow!" She yelled. And with that the door swung open reveling Nick and Sam both out of breath. Mr. Barber walked around the corner spotting the teens in a heartbeat.

"Good, you're both here." He looked toward Sam "Miss. Woods, I think it's time you go home before I give you your own detention." With a huff Sam headed out the door and down the hallway. All three walked into Barbers classroom, Carly taking her normal seat during class, out of habit and Nick taking the seat four across from her. The silence was defining but was soon broken by Principal Turner entering the classroom.

"Excuse me Mr. Barber I have called an emergency staff meeting in room 219. All staff is required to attend." Sighing Barber rose from his chair and looked at the two teens.

"I am going to be just down the hall so don't even think about leaving." He stated strictly before following Principal Tuner out the door. Carly groaned and took out the copy of Julius Ceaser Luke had given to her the day she was released from the hospital.

"There is a tide in the affairs of men" Carly turned in surprise to see it was Nick who had quoted the book. He continued. "Which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. But omitted, and the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current when it serves--"

"Or lose the ventures before us." She finished astonished of Nicks knowledge. "You know Shakespeare?" Nick shrugged.

"I just know some of his stuff." He answered before staring out the window. Still surprised Carly continued to stare at him in amazement.

"You're really confusing." She stated this time, surprising Nick.

"What are you talking about?" Carly looked up.

"I mean one second you're totally screwing me over and acting like a complete pig, and then the next second your quoting Shakespeare. It's like, I think I know you and then you go and say something like that and I'm back to square one." Nick chuckled bitterly.

"Please you don't know anything about me." Carly stood and walked over to where he was and sat down on the desk in front of him.

"Enlighten me." She requested as she swung her legs above the floor.

"Why? You don't give a crap about me."

"Try me." Carly challenged. "Why do you act like such a jerk all the time?"

"The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree I guess." He said.

"Not so close with your dad?" She guessed. Nick laughed sarcastically.

"Compared to my relationship with my mom me and my dad are like a hallmark movie." Carly stayed silent. "I mean at least we talk, sure it's only about my jump shot but it's better than nothing." Carly was starting to see a new light on Nick. His life was pretty similar to the way Nathans used to be. Not wanting to pry, Carly questioned him softly.

"And your mom?"

"I haven't seen or talked to her in two months. She says she's on a business trip but she's really screwing whatever assistant she hired this week." He sighed. "My dad's not as bad though he's only gone every other month. I swear they have only spent a week in our house at a time together. Their always on damn business trips." Carly sent him a sympathetic look.

"What does your dad do?"

"He's a pilot, so I guess there not technically business trips but still. I miss them when their away. It's weird living basically all alone when you're only sixteen." Carly looked confused.

"Wait sixteen? But you're a freshman."

"It was my birthday in September. I missed the cutoff so even though I'm supposed to be a sophomore, I'm a freshman." Carly nodded in understanding.

"Didn't you ever notice that I drive to school every day?" He asked with a light chuckle.

"To tell you the truth I've never really paid that much attention." Nick smiled.

"Gee, Thanks." Carly grinned brightly and laughed at his tone, as did he. Nick paused and looked into her eyes.

"I like your laugh." He stated simply. Feeling self conscious she jumped off the desk and went back to her seat. They sat in silence for the remainder of the hour but when the clock showed four they both gathered up their things and headed for the exit. Reaching the door in Mr. Barber's room first Carly turned and met Nicks gaze.

"Thanks" He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"For what?"

"Showing me that there's a real person in there." Nick chuckled at her words.

"So, what, does this mean were friends now?" He asked. Carly shook her head.

"Nah, just good enemies." And with one last smile she left.

* * *

_This chapter was so fun to write. I also worked really, really hard on it so I hope you guys review a lot! The next chapter is going to have a lot going on in it so for inspiration I want some more reviews! So on to his chapter! Were you surprised about Chase? And how did I handle The L/P scenes? I would really like your opinion on the Carly/Nick scenes as well because I'm not sure how you guys feel about them. I'm begging you to tell me what your opinion on Carly and Nick are! Thanks. Ok here's a preview for the next chapter: With Peyton and Lucas back together they try to go back to how they once were, but sometimes it's harder than you think. And how will Brooke handle Chase's news? Finally Carly goes to a party and finds herself in trouble. Who will save her? Read and Review! xoxo_


	19. New York and Punch

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

Authors Note: Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed on my last chapter. I'm really glad that you all love this story so much. I had a snow day today so I thought that I would give you guys an update! Enjoy.

* * *

Peyton stood up from the her kitchen chair making her way over to the stove where she was cooking soup for Brooke, who hadn't been feeling well the past few days. Pulling out a wooden spoon from the drawer she began to stir the pot of liquid but jumped when she felt hands slip around her waist.

"God!" She yelped putting a hand to her hear, steadying her breath. Spinning around she faced Lucas who was on the verge of breaking into laughter. Playfully whacking him with the spoon she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "What are you doing here?" She asked turning back around and continued with her task. Lucas shrugged.

"Just wanted to visit you, and give you this." He explained pulling out an envelope from behind his back. Smiling Peyton turned down the heat on the soup and swiped it from his hand. Tearing it open she was surprised to pull out two concert tickets.

"Luke, what is this?" She asked confused. Lucas smiled.

"Oh nothing, just two tickets to Mia's show in New York this weekend." Peyton looked down at the tickets before shifting her eyes to Lucas's.

"Luke that is really sweet." She said adoringly. "But I can't go." She finished while pouring Brookes soup into a bowl. Confused, Lucas stared at her.

"And why can't you go? Peyt, you're always saying how you wish you could see Mia on tour; now's your chance!" He reasoned as Peyton made her way to Brooke's room. Knocking on the door lightly she heard a soft _come in_ from the other side. Turning the knob Peyton walked into the room, with Lucas behind her, and placed the bowl of soup on the table next to Brooke. Sitting down next to her best friend Peyton looked at her sympathetically.

"Hey B. Davis, how you feeling?" Brooke chuckled at her friends' behavior; she had been treating her like she had the flu or something, when in reality she was only suffering from a minor cold.

"The same as I was feeling an hour ago Peyt, fine. It's just a cold, I'm feeling more annoyed than anything." Peyton nodded.

"I know Brooke I just look out for you." Giving her best friend a side hug, Brooke smiled.

"Thanks P. Sawyer. Have you talked to Nathan and Haley? How's Angie doing?" Brooke questioned, concerned for the safety of the baby. When she discovered she had a cold she asked Nathan and Haley to watch Angie for a few days; not wanting to infect her. Peyton nodded while picking up tissues scattered around Brooke's room and throwing them into the trashcan.

"Yeah, they said she was doing fine and that you shouldn't be worried and just to concentrate on getting better." Sighing Brooke leaned back in bed.

"I miss her."

"I know you do." Peyton related to the brunet. Lucas took this opportunity to step forward hoping to get some backing on his present for Peyton.

"Brooke, did you hear what we were talking about in the kitchen?" He asked Brooke as she took a sip of her soup.

"Yeah, you got P. Sawyer tickets to see Mia. When are you guys leaving?" Peyton sent Lucas a death glare before turning to Brooke.

"Were not." She stated simply, trying to ignore the look of disapproval Brooke was giving her.

"What? Peyton of course you are. Why wouldn't you?" Peyton sighed.

"I have responsibilities Brooke. I have the label and your sick, and of course Carly. I can't just pick up and go to New York leaving Carly alone." Brooke cleared her throat.

"Hello, in case you haven't noticed I live here too. Not to mention Carly is one of the most responsible people I know." Peyton laughed sarcastically.

"Right, the responsible person who just got out of the hospital for not eating."

"Peyton, that's not fair." Lucas reasoned. "Carly is incredibly responsible and like Brooke said, she wouldn't be alone. As for the label I think it can live without you for a weekend." Peyton pouted knowing they had a point.

"Ok, I'm in." She caved resulting in a kiss from Lucas and a squeal from Brooke.

"Atta girl P. Sawyer, now get out of my room before your get sick and can't go." Brooke said as she pointed to the door. The two blonds laughed as they walked down the hall.

* * *

Carly smiled as the sound of the last bell echoed through the halls of Tree Hill High. Gathering her books she rose from her desk and started towards her locker. Dialing the combination she was surprised to see a flyer fall out of it. Picking the purple piece paper off the floor she saw it was an invitation to a party at Katie's house tomorrow night. Carly had heard all about Katie's Parties, they were famous at THH. Katie and her sister Jess, who was a senior, would often throw parties together and with their giant beach house and lack of parents the whole school usually turned up at them. Stuffing the flyer into her bag she walked to the front of the school and started on the path to the gym for basket ball practice. Carly saw Nick and some of his team mates messing around in front of the gym. Since detention, Carly and Nick had become somewhat civil with each other. They weren't friends by any means, but they offered the occasional hello and wave when they saw each other. Locking eyes with Nick as she sat on the bleachers she offered a small wave and smile to him, to which his only response was to ignore her and turn away. Hurt, Carly picked up her bag and headed out of the gym. But she still managed to hear what the guys were saying.

"Dude, what was that?" A team mate Jack asked. "Is that you're girlfriend?" He added teasingly while some other guys slapped him on the back. Laughing bitterly Nick smirked.

"Yeah right, in her dreams; she thinks were like friends of something, she's like obsessed with me." Nick explained smoothly to his friends before they started to shoot hoops before the coaches got there. Turning his head back to where Carly had exited Nick sighed guiltily before grabbing a basket ball and joining his friends.

* * *

Turning up the walkway to Nathan and Haley's house, Carly raised her hand to knock on the door but before she had a chance to the door opened revealing Nathan.

"Hey Nate, is Haley here?" She questioned absently mindedly as she looked around his body in the hopes of seeing Haley. Nathan, while laughing at the teen's behavior nodded.

"She's in the kitchen and-" Before he got a chance to finish Carly made her way into the house without glancing back. Confused Nathan hollered after the girl.

"Nice talking to you." He stated with a laugh before heading to basketball practice. Walking into the kitchen Carly found Haley sitting at the counter helping Jamie make cookies while Angie sat and watched. Dropping her bag to the ground Carly slumped into a chair next to Haley. Taking some cookie dough from the bowl and stuffing it into her mouth Carly grunted.

"Guys are jerks." She stated simply. Haley, noticing the demeanor of the teen decided the kids should probably not be in the room for this conversation.

"Hey Jamie how about you and Angie go watch some TV?" She offered to her son while helping him off the chair. The four year old looked quizzely at his mother.

"Why Mama?" He asked innocently as Haley took both him and Angie to the couch.

"Because Mama and Carly are going to talk about really boring stuff and I'm sure you would rather watch TV." She explained quickly to her son.

"Oh, ok." Jamie said, satisfied with her answer. Walking back into the kitchen Haley found Carly digging into the leftover cookie dough left in the bowl. Grabbing a spoon for herself Haley joined in.

"So why are guys such jerks?" She asked plopping more cookie dough in her mouth.

"I mean it's not like we're friends or anything, but still, he had no right to blow me off like that!" Carly exclaimed without explaining the situation to Haley. "And what the hell was he doing telling his friends I was obsessed with him? I mean really who does he think he is?!" Confused, Haley jumped in.

"Let me guess, Nick?" Carly nodded. Catching on Haley smiled lightly.

"You like him don't you?" Carly's eyes went wide at the accusation.

"What? No! I just don't think its right that he can act all nice one minute and then the next minute be a total ass! Because he's Mr. Popular he gets to pick and choose when he acknowledges me? I don't think so." Carly explained angrily.

"Fill me in here." Haley requested. "I'm going to need more details." Sighing, Carly began.

"Since the detention we've become civil to each other. We wave in the hall or say hey when we see each other, nothing ground breaking but still." Haley nodded in understanding. "And then today in the gym he was hanging out with his friends, when I walked by I waved and smiled then he had the nerve to just turn away. He didn't even give me a second glance. Then one of his friends made a smart ass remark about me being his girlfriend and he makes up some crap about me thinking we're friends. So now one wave and I'm obsessed with him?" She explained disbelievingly to Haley who started laughing.

"Wow Hales thanks for the advice." Carly said sarcastically while Haley shook her head.

"No, no it's just I know why he brushed you off." The brunet explained. Carly leaned in closer indicating for her to continue. "It was his friends. He didn't wave back because his friends were with him." Carly's expression turned from confused to anger.

"So he was embarrassed to wave to me, embarrassed to be seen with me?" She questioned Haley who nodded.

"Unfortunately yeah. And the guys a jerk for it because he should so lucky to even be able to talk to you." Carly smiled at Haley kind words.

Thanks Hales. How do you know that's why he ignored me?" Haley smiled in remembrance.

"I had a similar occurrence with Nathan a long time ago." She explained which Carly nodded at. The two sat in silence until Carly broke it by whispering to Haley.

"Did it hurt you too?" The teen questioned softly with pain filled eyes. Haley nodded sadly and pulled Carly into a hug.

"Yeah, it did."

* * *

After two more bowls of cookie dough with Haley Carly entered her house and plopped onto the couch next to Peyton.

"How was practice?" Peyton questioned turning her attention to her cousin.

"I actually skipped today." Carly answered vaguely not meeting Peyton's eyes.

"How come?" The blond questioned confused. Usually Carly loved watching basket ball practice and helping out Lucas, Nathan and Skills. It helped keep her mind of not being able to swim for a few more days.

"I just wanted to spend some time with Haley, so I spent the afternoon there." Carly answered, purposely leaving out the part with Nick. It Peyton found out she would tell Lucas, who would probably end up talking to Nick about it; and that's the last thing she wanted.

"Oh, cool." Peyton responded not fully believing her cousin. "So I have some news for you, Lucas and I are going to go to New York for the weekend. He got me tickets to see Mia's show, we would leave tomorrow afternoon and come back Sunday afternoon. Brooke will be here the whole time and I'll always have my cell on but if you don't want me to go I would totally understand." Carly looked confusingly at Peyton.

"Of course I want you to go. You and Luke deserve a weekend together; Brooke and I will be fine." She said to Peyton who let out a breath.

"Thanks Car, now what do you have to ask me?" Peyton questioned to Carly who looked nervously around the room.

"What do you mean?" Peyton laughed.

"You think I don't know when you want to ask me something? Please, now spit it out." Carly took a deep breath.

"There's a party tomorrow night and I was wondering if I could go." She asked quickly. Peyton sat up straighter.

"Where's the party?"

"Katie's beach house."

"How would you get there?"

"Val and I would go with her sister who's a junior."

"Drinking?"

"Never!" Peyton sighed before speaking again.

"Be home by twelve." Carly smiled before launching herself at Peyton and giving her a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said gleefully before running towards Brooke's room.

"What are you doing?" Peyton laughed as she watched Carly open the door to her best friend's room.

"I need her help to figure out what I'm gonna wear!" She stated matter-of-factly while Peyton continued to laugh on the couch.

* * *

"Peyt, we gotta go!" Lucas hollered up the stairs for the third time.

"Coming!" He heard his girlfriend's voice echo through the house. A few moments later Peyton made her way to Lucas with a suit case rolling behind her. Reaching him she gave him a hard kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Not expecting this, Lucas hesitated slightly but soon responded but kissing her back. Losing one of his hands in her curls he pulled her closer and asked for entrance. Peyton responded eagerly and soon the two were completely lost in each other. Needing air Peyton pulled her head back and rested her forehead against Lucas's. Giving her one more, small kiss he smiled.

"What was that for?" Lucas asked with his hand still rested on her waist.

"That was for not being on time." She explained backing away and heading towards the door.

"Please never be on time again." He requested as he followed her out the door.

* * *

"Mini Sawyer get out here Val's waiting!" Brooke yelled from the couch. She had just let in Val and her sister and Carly hadn't appeared yet. Opening her mouth to yell again Brooke was stopped when Carly came down the stairs.

"Calm down Brookie I'm ready. What do you think?" She asked twirling around in a circle showing off her outfit. Carly's hair was loosely curled and she was wearing a strapless royal blue silk "Clothes Over Bros" top that flowed out after her chest, dark jeans with black boots that she borrowed from Brooke and to finish it off Peyton had lent he the leather jacket Ellie had left to her. Her outfit was the perfect combination of elegant and rocker. Grabbing her cell phone and keys off the table she said goodbye to a sneezing Brooke and followed Val and her sister out the door. One they reached the party Val's sister immediately ditched them and headed for the keg while Carly and Val made their way up the stairs. Opening the front door they were greeted with blasting music and basically every student at Tree Hill High. Carly observed her surroundings and saw that most people were either dancing, drinking or making out. Feeling a tug on her arm she saw that Val was guiding them to where Dean, Andrew, Paige, Katie and Maddie were sitting. Reaching their friends Carly smiled.

"Hey guys, Katie this party's awesome!" Val stated brightly to her friend while Carly nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, there's a full bar in the kitchen that my sisters friend is in charge of so if you want something ask him. He can basically make anything you want." She explained. Carly gulped.

"Do you have anything, um, non alcoholic?" She asked hesitantly afraid of what her friends might think. Dean answered this time.

"Yeah, there's punch in the dining room." Carly smiled relieved.

"I think I'm gonna grab some, do you guys want anything?" When she received a no from everyone Carly headed to the dining room. Seeing that she would have to make her way through the dance floor she decided to take a short cut through the kitchen. Entering, she immediately regretted the idea. There stood Nick, with Jack and someone she didn't recognize. Praying they wouldn't notice her Carly rushed past them but froze when she heard a voice.

"Hey Nick, isn't that the girl that's obsessed with you?" Whipping her head around she marched up to their group with an enraged look on her face.

"Excuse me?" She asked seething to Jack. "What did you just say?" Jack snickered.

"I said _isn't that the girl whose obsessed with you_? What are you stupid too?" He asked mockingly. Carly looked to Nick who was only staring at the ground. Meeting Jacks eye she did everything in her power not to slap him. "Get the hint babe, he's not interested. But if you want to go upstairs with me, then maybe we can have our own little party." Jack wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. Disgusted, Carly reached for the nearest drink and without a second though dumped it on Jacks head. Yelling in anger he slammed the table.

"You bitch!" He screamed in Carly's face. But she just smiled.

"What, that wasn't the kind of _party _you had in mind?" She questioned innocently. "Whoops, my bad." She finished stomping out if the room and towards the punch bowl. Pouring a large cup she drank it on one swing went for another. The punch tasted a little bitter, _must be because it's warm_ Carly thought and she gulped down her second. Reaching for a third she jumped when she heard a voice.

"Thirsty?" Raising her head she saw the guy that was hanging out with Nick and Jack earlier.

"Yeah." She said simply taking a sip from her third cup. Starting to walk away she was pulled back by the same voice.

"I'm Will," The guy introduced sticking out his hand, but when Carly didn't make and movement to shake it he took it back. "Are you new? Because I've never seen you before and I think I would remember someone as pretty as you." She blushed involuntarily and shrugged.

"Sorta, I've lived here for a little while." She stated walking with Will into the living room.

"Are you a junior?" He asked leaning against the wall in front of Carly with a beer in his hand. She shook her head.

"Freshman." Looking at Will's face Carly became confused. "Is something wrong?" She questioned gesturing to his open mouth and scrunched eyebrows.

"Oh, no it's just you don't look like a freshman." He explained.

"Thank you?" Carly laughed.

An hour and six cups of punch later Carly and Will were still talking. Well, Will was talking and Carly was slurring. Feeling funny, Carly took another sip of punch hoping to clear up her thoughts. It was weird the more punch she drank, the thirstier she got.

"Hey, I'm gonna grab another beer; do you want anything?" Will questioned Carly who was having trouble holding her balance.

"Noooo-oo." She hiccupped "I'm ok!" As Will walked off she stumbled into the den and saw Nick with some of his team mates. Putting a smile on her face she ran up to them. "NIKKI!" She yelped running towards them, but tripped on a lamp. Closing her eyes ready to hit the ground, she was surprised when she felt strong arms catch her waist. Opening her eyes she was met with two concerned blue ones staring back at her.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked steadying her on her feet, which proved to be difficult due to the swaying Carly was doing. Smiling dopily at him she stuck out her thumb.

"I am better than ok." She started "I am a-ok!" She finished, overly excited. Nick looked confusingly at her.

"Are you drunk?" He asked looking at her cup, but she pulled it away before he could smell it.

"Noooo!" She squealed "All I've is punch!" Nick looked accusingly at her.

"How many cups of "punch" have you had?" Carly thought for a second before sticking out five fingers.

"Nin-e" She hiccupped taking another sip of her "punch". Nick reached to pull it away but Carly yanked it back.

"HEY!" She yelled "This is my punch! You have to get your own mister!" She stated pointing a finger in his face. Thinking fast Nick took hold of her arm.

"That's a good idea Carly, why don't you show me where I can get some." He suggested leading her away like he would with a toddler.

"Okey dokey." Carly said to Nick as though she hadn't just yelled at him. Guiding them into the dining room Carly pointed to the bowl in the center of the table. "It's riiiiight there" She drawled. Nick poured himself a cup and winced when he took a sip. The punch was more vodka then anything.

"Damn" He said allowed. Carly's eyes went wide and she made an "O" shape with her mouth.

"OOOOO, you said a bad word!" She accused Nick but he ignored her.

"Ok, I think it's time to go home." He stated taking hold of her wrist. Wiggling it free Carly backed away.

"uh-uh" She said stubbornly shaking her head. "I staying!" Reaching out for her wrist again Nick was shocked when Will stepped between them.

"She said she wants to stay." Will stated darkly to Nick. Who, was still trying to get a hold of her arm.

"Dude, she's drunk." Nick tried to explain but was met by Will's wicked grin.

"That's half the fun." He smirked before helping Carly onto the dance floor. Nicks eyes went wide. He had to get Carly out of here. Franticly searching the dance floor for Carly and will he was upset to see that he came up with nothing.

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Damn it!" Lucas mumbled as he tried to unlock the door for the third time. Finally hearing that satisfying clicking sound he opened the door revealing a beautiful hotel room. Picking up his and Peyton's bags he entered the room with her close behind.

"Luke, it's beautiful." She said in awe as she looked around the room. The gold wallpaper reflected of the mirrors on the closet and it seemed like the whole room glowed. Placing the bags on the floor Lucas pulled Peyton into a kiss.

"I'm glad you like it, I just really want this weekend to be special for you Peyt; special for us. I missed you so much." Peyton grinned as she walked towards the bed

"I missed you too, and I think it's time I showed you how much." She said suggestively. Pulling Lucas into a searing kiss, it started off slow but soon grew passionate. Lucas began lying hot, open kissed down Peyton's necks and all over her chest. Moaning, Peyton pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him forcefully. Lucas picked her up and placed her on the bed, kissing every piece of skin visible. Peyton reached for the buttons on his shirt and started undoing them one by one. Finally reaching the last one he discarded the shirt and was now only in a wife beater. Standing to remove than too he threw it lazily across the room; not noticing the picture falling from his pants pocket. Laying over Peyton again she kissed all down his chest before raising her head to meet his eyes. Raising his arms he slowly tugged at the bottom of her blouse.

"Are you sure?" He asked hastily while Peyton nodded.

"I love you Lucas." Pulling her shirt over her head Lucas threw it across the room like he had with his. Flipping angles Peyton now had a full view of the room. While Lucas kissed her stomach something caught her eye. Sitting up she scrunched her eyebrows. "What's that?" Started by the outburst Lucas looked confused.

"What's what?" Peyton walked to the other side of the room and picked up the discarded picture from the floor. Looking at it closer, hurt filled her eyes.

"What this?" She asked softly. Lucas was horrified to see that she was holding a picture of him and Lindsey.

"Oh, god Peyt-" But before he got a chance to finish Peyton had already stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

* * *

"Carly!" Nick yelled into the living room, he had been searching for over an hour and he still couldn't find her. "Carly!" He tried again but was still met with nothing. Seeing his friend Patrick he walked over to him in the hopes that he had seen Carly.

"Hey Pat, have you seen Carly Sawyer? She was with Will Jackson." Patrick nodded.

"Yeah they went upstairs like ten minutes ago." Nick's eye's grew wide as realization hit him.

"Thanks man." He said quickly before rushing up the stairs.

Carly looked around the room Will had brought her too. He said he wanted to show her something but so far she had just been sitting on the bed while he fiddled with something in his jacket pocket. Staring out the window she was startled when she felt a dip in the bed next to her. Turning her head she saw that Will has occupied the empty spot and was now staring at her.

"Did you it?" She asked while Will nodded.

"Punch?" He asked picking her old cup off the floor.

"Yum!" Carly said brightly as she took a big gulp. "So what did you want to show me?" She asked to a strangely looking Will.

"Oh you'll see soon enough."

* * *

"Peyton, Peyt come on." Lucas knocked on the door again. Reaching for the handle he was shocked to find she hadn't locked it. He had been pleading through this damn door for twenty minutes and she hadn't even locked it. Pushing the door open he saw a disheveled Peyton leaning against the bathtub with her head in her hands. Immediately rushing to her side he ignored her protests and pulled her tightly into his embrace. "Peyton I am so sorry, god you have to believe me. I had no idea that picture was in my pocket. I love you so much Peyton I never want to hurt you. Please just pretend that this never happened. We can burn the picture if you want. You just have to believe me when I say that you are the only person I love and that I'm going to love you forever Peyton Sawyer." Peyton raised her head at Lucas's speech and saw him looking down at her with pleading eyes. She knew that he loved her, but it hurt seeing a picture of him and Lindsey so happy. But seeing the love in his eyes at this moment she knew that that the happiness in the picture would never compare to the happiness they shared. Pulling him into a sweet kiss she looked up at him.

"I love you too." Lucas looked lovingly into her eyes before kissing her again. "But I hope you got a good last look at that picture because I flushed it down the toilet." Peyton giggled while Lucas pulled her close to his chest and placed a soft kiss in her curls and laughed.

"God I love you."

* * *

Carly felt an uneasiness in her stomach as she looked around the room. After her last drink she had begun to feel nauseous and dizzy. Meeting Will's eyes she grimaced he looked wicked somehow. Feeling closed in she rose from the bed and started towards the door. However she was unable to reach it when she stumbled and crashed towards the floor. Her legs felt like rubber and she couldn't stand straight for two seconds. Soon she felt Will pick her up and place her on the bed, feeling him come closer to her she tried to push him away. He pushed her arms above her head and moved closer to her face. That's when reality hit her. Before Carly knew it she was kicking wildly and tried to wiggle herself free. But it was no use, her body was weak and Will was much stronger then her, using all her might Carly screamed as loud as she could and was soon met with a slap in the face.

"Shut up you little bitch." Will spat at her before pushing Peyton's jacket off her. Closing her eyes anticipating the worst Carly was surprised when she felt the weight lift off her. She felt a tugging on her arm and she immediately starting flailing her arms around.

"NO! LET GO!" She cried.

"Carly, Carly it's me." Nick tried to explain. Hearing his voice Carly opened her eyes and saw Nick's beautiful blue ones staring back at her.

"Nick?" She said softly before slipping into a deep sleep. Seeing this he gently lifted her off the bed, carrying her bridal style down the stairs.

Using the directions Val had given him Nick made his way to Carly's house and was now using her key to open the front door. He silently praised himself for grabbing Carly's jacket last minute, because it was what held her keys. Opening the door quietly he slipped his was up the stairs and into Carly's room. Placing her down on the bed he pushed some stray hair out of her face. Leaning down and giving a soft kiss to her temple he started out of the room, but hearing a rustling from the sheets she turned back around and saw Carly with her eyed open and terror filled.

"Nick?" She asked weakly. Moving to sit next to her he gently nodded.

"Yeah it's me. How are you feeling?" She took a deep breath before answering.

"Tired." She responded silently. Carly looked up at Nick and with all the strength she could gather she sat up and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." And with that she lay back down and surrendered to the night.

* * *

_This chapter was really hard to write and it took me four hours so I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you thought about Carly and Nick. And how did i write drunk Carly? I need to know what you thought about this one! Please tell me! Read and Review xoxo!_


	20. Drinks and m&m

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea. I also don't own IHOP, the Wax Museum, m&m's, CbGb's, Kate Voegele, Kindly Unspoken, the NY Knicks or He's Just Not That into you.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

Authors Note: Thank you so much for all of the great reviews! I was somewhat disappointed with the last chapter, so I hope this makes up for it. _Flashbacks are in italics._

* * *

Carly groaned inwardly at the buzzing that was now echoing through her room. Opening her eyes she saw that it was her cell phone that was causing her headache to become worse; picking it up she saw "Peyton" flash across the screen.

"Hello?" She mumbled flipping it open.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine!" Peyton said much too brightly for Carly's taste. "How was the party?" Carly's breath caught in her throat. The party! She didn't even remember coming home, how did she get home? And she defiantly didn't remember drinking; but due to the feeling of an elephant sitting on her head she guessed that she had. "You there?" Peyton questioned her cousin after moments of silence.

"Oh, yeah sorry I'm here. How's New York?" Peyton went on to talk about their first night but Carly unconsciously tuned her out, searching the room for any evidence about how she got home. She was still wearing the clothes she had been the night before and her house key was sitting on her desk. _Maybe Val gave me a ride home?_ She thought. Turning back to her bed she saw a glass of water and two aspirins sitting on her night stand. Under the cup there was a note.

_Morning._

_I don't know how much you remember about last night, but Will didn't get a chance to do anything. And if you come into to school on Monday and you see him with a black eye, you can thank Dean and Andrew for that. Take the aspirin; it should help with the hangover. If you want to know anything call me, I put my number in your phone. _

_Nick_

_P.S. You're welcome_

"And we're seeing Mia tonight_._" Peyton finished. Snapping out of her thoughts Carly nodded.

"Well that sounds awesome Peyt. Listen I have to go but call me tonight after the concert. Have fun! Love you, bye." Carly quickly concluded before shutting her phone, not giving Peyton any time to say goodbye too. Scanning through her contacts Carly hit call when she reached the one she was looking for.

"Hi, it's Carly. Can we talk?"

* * *

Putting her phone down Peyton was left with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's up babe?" Lucas questioned walking into the room. Peyton shook her head.

"I just had a weird conversation with Carly; it was like she was in a whole other world throughout the whole thing." Walking closer Lucas planted a small kiss on her lips.

"She's probably just tired from the party last night." He reasoned, which Peyton nodded in agreement to.

"Yeah, probably. So what's on the agenda for this morning?" She asked her spirits suddenly higher.

"I am taking you out for breakfast. Anywhere you want to go. You name it!" Peyton smiled at Lucas's excitement.

"Ok, let's go." She stated, dragging him out of the room.

* * *

Carly stepped onto the River Court ten minutes after she had asked him to talk. Her heart was beating a thousand times a minute and her breaths becoming shallower and shallower with the more steps she took. The words Nick had written kept flashing through her mind._ Will didn't get a chance to do anything. _What didn't Will get a chance to do? Carly had been racking her brain, trying to piece together what happened the night before. But the last thing she remembered was having a conversation with Will and drinking punch. Which obviously wasn't punch, she realized from the awful hangover she was now suffering from. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she saw Nick standing there, staring at her.

"Hi." Carly waved nervously, which Nick laughed in response to.

"Hi" Carly fiddled with the edge of her shirt unsure of how to bring up what she wanted to say next.

"Thanks for coming, I just- I wanted to- last night-" She struggled with how to ask him her question.

"You want to know what happened last night?" Nick guessed. Carly nodded slowly and took a seat on the bleachers next to the court, indicating for Nick to sit next to her he started.

"Well first off all that "punch" you drank, it wasn't punch." Carly laughed a little.

"Yeah I kind of figured when I woke up this morning and I felt like there was a 300lb weight sitting on my head." Nick laughed along at her words.

"Yeah, did you take the aspirin? Are you feeling any better?" Carly smiled at his concern.

"I'm feeling a little better and thanks for the aspirin, it did really help." Nick smiled in response, in which Carly returned. "Can you tell me what happened last night? I don't really remember anything after talking to Will." Nick sighed; it was going to be hard to tell Carly what happened last night.

"After your ninth cup of "punch" you were totally drunk and I guess Will went off somewhere because before I knew it you were running towards me in a frenzy. After talking to you a little I realized you were drunk and tried to get you to leave so I could get you home." Carly nodded, slightly embarrassed that Nick saw her drunk. "But you, being as stubborn as you are refused. Will came back, said something less then polite and took off with you somewhere. I looked all around for you downstairs until my friend Pat told me that he saw you and Will go upstairs. I went up there and found Dean and Andrew talking, that's when we heard a scream from one of the bedrooms. Dean broke down the door and when I walked in I saw Will on top of you pushing your jacket off." Nick looked into Carly's eyes, which were now lined with tears. Taking her hand in his he continued. "I pulled him off you, punched him and then handed him off to Andrew and Dean. You passed out and I brought you home." Carly looked up at Nick with worry in her eyes.

"Did he, did he get a chance to-" Nick shook his head furiously, understanding what she was asking.

"No. We got there in time, and don't worry about what he slipped you. It was only a ruffie, just knocks you out. No permanent damage." Carly let out a breath.

"God I am such an idiot." She groaned putting her head in her hands. "I mean I go to a party, talk to a junior guy I don't know, get drunk and drugged." Lifting her eyes to meet his Nick shook his head.

"Hey, hey , hey. You are not an idiot. Will is a complete bastard who took advantage of you. This is **not** your fault." He finished standing from the bleachers. Following his actions Carly stood up and pulled him into a hug. Instantly responding he wrapped one arm around her back and held her neck with the other. The two teens stayed that way until Carly released herself from his grasp.

"I owe you one." She stated with a nervous laugh. Nick smiled at her nervousness and tried to make her more comfortable by playfully shoving her.

"I'll tell you what, you buy me an ice cream and we're even. Unless you need to be home." Carly shook her head.

"I left Brooke a note before I left, she was still asleep. Probably due to the two Nyquil's she took last night. No wonder she didn't hear you bring me home. But ice cream? It's 11:00 in the morning." Carly stated disbelievingly.

"So?" Nick laughed as he and Carly headed off the court.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton were walking hand and hand through the streets of New York once they finished their breakfast.

"I still can't believe that I offered to take you out to breakfast anywhere you wanted to go and you made us go to IHOP." Lucas laughed shaking his head.

"Excuse me, but IHOP has the best damn breakfast food on the east coast." Peyton defended. "And I didn't see you complaining when the waitress handed you that huge plate of French toast."

"Alright fair enough." Lucas caved. "So what did you want to do today Peyton Sawyer?" He asked as they turned the corner onto 34th Street.

"I was thinking wax museum." She responded. "I've never- Oh my god." Peyton stopped and looked up. Confused, Lucas scrunched his eyebrows.

"Peyton what-" He also stopped when he saw what his girlfriend was distracted by. The two were now right in front of a three story Clothes Over Bros store, with a giant poster of Brooke hanging in the entry way. "You can never escape Brooke Davis." Lucas laughed along with Peyton and they continued on their way. A few minutes later they were passing Washington Square Park. Peyton dragged Lucas into it. "Peyt, at this rate we're never going to make it to the wax museum." Peyton ignored him and simply kept gazing around her in wonderment.

"God Luke, look at it. Everything is so beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." Peyton blushed when she realized that he was looking at her, not the park like she was.

"Come on lover boy. Let's go." Peyton said with a soft kiss and dragged him the rest of the way through the park.

* * *

"Come on one more!" Carly laughed as she tossed another m&m into Nick's mouth while they walked the docks.

"No way, we've already gone through half a package and only four of them have actually landed in my mouth." Nick denied with another lick of his ice cream.

"Well we all can't be basket ball stars like you." She stated taking a lick of her own ice cream.

"Clearly." Nick added which resulted in a swat on his shoulder.

"Watch it All-Star." Carly smirked, but soon her face got serious. "So, I don't really remember much about last night, so if I said anything embarrassing can you maybe forget them?" She asked awkwardly.

"Ok, then I guess I'll have to forget that you think I'm a super hottie." Carly's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, ok listen I was drunk and I didn't know what I was saying and sure you're not awful to look at but I-" She stopped when she saw a smirk planted on Nicks face. "What?"

"You never told me that you think I'm a supper hottie; but now you did." Carly stared at him disbelievingly.

"Jerk!" She yelled playfully swatting his shoulder once again but Nick continued to laugh. After a few minutes the two teens continued to walk the docks in silence, the only sound to be heard were the licks of ice cream. The silence was soon broken by Nick.

"You think I'm hot, you think I'm hot." He sing-songed as he walked ahead of her. Smiling, Carly jumped on his back. Surprised, Nick laughed as she returned to the ground.

"Oh you think you're so funny don't you." He snickered, she shrugged.

"A little."

"Well how funny is this?" He asked as he began to tickle her.

"Stop! Nick, Nick- I can't, Ah" Carly squealed as she continued to laugh uncontrollably. "Nick!"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Carly and Nick turned to see Jack standing before them, along with other members of the team. "What a cute little couple you two make." He continued, sarcasm dripping from every word. Nick released the hold he had on Carly and began to nervously scratch the back of his neck.

"No man we were just, we were-" He stuttered unable to find words.

"Look's like you were just having a date with your little girlfriend." Jack turned his menacing glare towards Carly.

"Dude it wasn't-"

"We weren't on a date." Carly interrupted. "I just ran into Nick on my way home. Trust me we weren't on a date." She stated, pretty convincingly to Jack who still had doubt in his eyes.

"Whatever you say." He responded before going on his was with his friends close behind. Sighing, Nick turned back to Carly.

"Hey, thanks for that. The guy's they just-"

"I get it." Carly stated in a monotone voice as she started to walk away. Catching up to her Nick stopped her by grabbing her elbow.

"What's up? Why are you acting like this?" He asked at her sudden robot demeanor.

"I'm not acting any way. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get home, I'm babysitting Jamie tonight." She stated politely, pushing her way past Nick. Taking hold of her again Nick forced her to meet his eyes.

"Stop acting like this!" He yelled fiercely. Carly's face went from bank to angry in two seconds.

"I'll tell you what. I'll stop acting like this when you stop acting like a jackass." She yelled back venomously before walking home.

* * *

Applying lip gloss, Peyton stared at herself in the mirror. She was pretty pleased with her appearance. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with black boots, along with her white t-shirt and black vest. Opening the door she stepped out into the hotel room meeting Luca's eye.

"Wow" He stated breathlessly, walking closer to her. "How badly do you want to go to this concert?" He asked suggestively eyeing the bed. Peyton laughed.

"Nice try Luke. There will be plenty time for that after the concert." She stated before walking out of the hotel room with Lucas close behind.

Ten minutes later the couple was exciting the cab and making their way into "CbGbs" Showing their tickets and ID's the two entered the club and stood toward the front of the stage.

"I'll be right back I'm gonna grab something at the bar." Lucas hollered over the noise as he started to the back.

"Oh, can you grab me a-" Peyton turned to see that Lucas had already made his way to the bar. "No, it's ok Luke. I don't want anything, thanks for asking." She mumbled to herself, annoyed while she watched the opening band play. A few minutes later she felt arms snake around her waist, still peeved she pulled her way out of them and ignored Lucas who was now standing behind her shocked.

"Did I miss something?" He questioned to Peyton who only bopped her head to the band that was now playing.

"How's your drink Luke? Mines great." She muttered sarcastically, gesturing to her empty hand. She was surprised when she heard Lucas chuckle. "What are you-" She stopped when she saw Lucas holding out a drink in front of her face.

"You think I need to ask you what you want to drink." He asked her disbelievingly. Peyton blushed in embarrassment and ducked her head away. Pulling her lips to his Lucas smiled when they released. "I know you Peyton, whether you want to believe it or not." This, Peyton had to smile at. Soon Mia took the stage and it resulted in cheers echoing through the audience, the loudest coming from Peyton. Soon Mia began to play "Kindly Unspoken" and the crowed slipped into a soft sway. Peyton leaning against Lucas's chest with his arms wrapped securely around her waist and his chin resting on her head.

"Hey Luke?" Peyton said softly not breaking their comfortable position. "Why did you buy tickets to this concert? I mean, Mia's my artist and we could have seen her for free and from back stage." Pressing a soft kiss on her forehead Lucas replied.

"Like I said Peyt, I know you. And if we came to this for free, standing backstage then you would be in business mode. You would be running around making sure everything was perfect and you wouldn't get a chance to just watch Mia and see how far she's come. Tonight Peyton, you get to be a fan." He finished. Without a word Peyton spun around and captured his lips with hers. After a few minutes making out they heard applause indicating Mia had finished her song.

"Thank you guy's so much!" Mia hollered to the crowed. "Now before I start this next song I would like to remind everyone to keep the PDA to a minimum. In other words save it for the hotel room people." Mia threw a wink to Peyton and Lucas which resulted in Peyton burying her face in Luca's chest through the next song.

* * *

Carly walked up the path to Nathan and Haley's house before reaching and knocking on the door. Waiting a moment and receiving no answer she knocked again. When she still got nothing Carly let herself into the house and took in her surroundings. Everything seemed to be in order, nothing out of place.

"Hello?" She yelled. Soon she saw Haley running down the stairs with Nathan close behind, both looking slightly disheveled. Haley's Hair was ruffled on one side and Nathan's tie was completely crooked. Raising her eye brows Carly looked at the couple pointedly. "Did I interrupt something?" She questioned to a very nervous Nathan and Haley.

"Oh, No. Nothing. We were just, getting read that's all." Haley explained awkwardly. Carly nodded her head.

"Yeah, I can see that." She stated while striating out Nathans tie. Wanting to change the subject, Nathan spoke up.

"Are you ok? You're face looks flushed." Ducking her head away Carly nodded rapidly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just ran here, I thought I was late." She lied. The truth was, after she returned home she cried on Brookes shoulder for an hour, explaining everything that happened with Nick. Well, not _everything_ she conveniently left out the drunk at the party part. Looking around the room, Carly noticed the absence of the four year old who was supposed to be in her care. "Where's Jamie?" She asked the parents who were still red-faced.

"Deb took him to the park; they'll be back any minute." Haley responded while re- applying her lipstick. As she finished her sentence the front door flew open revealing an exhausted Deb and an excited Jamie.

"Carly!" The small boy yelled as he ran towards the teen. "I have to show you the new picture I drew, come see!" Jamie begged as he tugged on Carly's arm.

"Ok, I guess I'm going upstairs." Carly laughed as the adults went out the door. Four hours later Carly and Jamie were watching NBA highlights on the couch.

"Did you see that pass?!" Jamie asked excitedly to his babysitter. Carly nodded her head with a smile.

"I sure did Slim-Jim." She responded. "But do you know what else I see?" She questioned to the boy who shook his head.

"I see a James Lucas Scott who needs to go to bed." She finished, standing from the couch.

"But Carly!" The little boy yelled stubbornly. "I'm not tired." Carly giggled at the little boy's antics.

"I'll tell you what; before you go to bed I'll read you a story. Deal?" She questioned to the now brightly face boy.

"Deal!" He agreed before taking her hand and dragging her upstairs. Hearing the doorbell ring Carly stopped.

"Jamie, go to your room and pick out a book. I'm gonna see who's at the door and then I'll meet you up there." She told Jamie as she guided him up the stairs. Once she was sure he was in his room she looked out the window to see who was waiting at the door. "Unbelievable." She muttered under her breath when she caught glimpse of who it was. Opening the door she scowled. "What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed in a low tone, not wanting to draw Jamie's attention.

"I wanted to talk to you." Nick responded with pleading eyes. "You weren't answering my calls."

"Hail the glory of caller ID." Carly explained bitterly. "Look I can't do this now, I'm watching Jamie and having a guy here is less then professional." She said as she tried to close the door. Pushing his hand out to block it Nick made his way into the foyer.

"I just want to explain what happened this afternoon."

"Damn it Nick, I don't want to hear what you have to say. I really don't care what you have to say. You're embarrassed to be seen with me, so I'm making it easy for you. Just stay away from me!" Carly yelled, louder then intended because soon she heard little footsteps making their way down the stairs.

"Carly who's that?" Jamie questioned with wondering eyes at the stranger in his house. Trying to think of an excuse Carly answered quickly.

"Jamie this is Nick, he's on the basket ball team and he wanted to ask your daddy a question. But since your dad's not here he was just leaving." She covered quickly opening the door, gesturing for Nick to leave. She was surprised to see that he had crouched down to Jamie's level and they were now discussing basket ball.

"You a fan?" Nick asked, pointing to Jamie's NY Knicks jersey. Jamie nodded his head eagerly. "Who's your favorite?"

"Harrington" Jamie answered quickly. "But my daddy's my all time favorite. He's gonna play in the NBA someday." He stated proudly.

"Really?" Nick asked surprised.

"Yep, he almost was in it before. But then he had an accident." The little boy finished sadly. Nick, seeing this wanted to cheer the kid up.

"He'll make it." He stated sure of himself. "I have a question, what's up with this cape?"

"I'm a super hero!" Jamie stated obviously whipping his cape around his body.

"Yeah, you're a super hero who is now officially up past his bed time." Carly cut in flinging the little boy over her shoulder. "We are going to fly upstairs and you are going to sleep." She added tickling the four year old as they made their way up the stairs. Plopping him down on the bed, he giggled.

"Carly are you dating Nick?" The five year old asked innocently.

"No, why would you ask that?" Jamie shrugged.

"I was just wondering." The little boy stayed silent as Carly read him the story he had picked out. As she rose to leave the room she stopped when she heard his small voice call out to her.

"I like Nick, he's cool." Jamie stated simply. "Do you like him?" Avoiding the question, Carly turned out the light.

"Goodnight Jamie."

"Because he likes you." He continued. Carly stared at him confused.

"What makes you say that?"

"He looked at you the way my daddy looks at mama." Jamie finished before turning over and falling into a deep slumber. Frazzled Carly blinked a few times before going down stairs, praying Nick had left. Reaching the bottom floor she saw that he had, but what surprised her was that she felt _disappointed_.

* * *

"Lucas's I don't know how many times I've said it, but thank you for tonight. You were right; it was good to see Mia as a fan." Peyton thanked as she crawled into bed next to Lucas. "And I was thinking really hard about ways I could repay you." She finished with a raised eye brow. Shifting, Lucas met her gaze.

"Really? And did you come up with anything?" He countered.

"A little something." Peyton smirked as she attacked Lucas's lips with her own. Soon the kiss grew more heated and Lucas moved down her neck. Reaching her chest he heard Peyton let out a moan, so he took this opportunity to pull her shirt over her head. Laying her down, he placed soft kisses all over her stomach. Unable to hold herself back, Peyton pulled his head up to meet hers again and kissed him hard. "I love you Lucas." She said. Stopping, Lucas met her eyes and pulled her into a soft romantic kiss.

"I love you too Peyton."

* * *

"Carly?" Nathan called as he and Haley entered their house. The teen appeared moments later in front of the couple.

"Hey guys, how was the movie?" Nathan scowled.

"Horrible, and here I thought my wife loved me." Carly laughed.

"God Hales, what did you see?" Haley smiled.

"He's Just Not That into you and Nathan was a good sport." She added patting him on the shoulder. "How was Jamie, anything eventful happen?" Suddenly nervous Carly fiddled with the end of her shirt.

"No, just played some games. You know I really should be getting home." She quickly added heading towards the door.

"It's late, I'll take you." Nathan offered. Carly shook her head.

"No it's fine, really. I need to clear my head. I'll talk to you guy's tomorrow." She denied as she went to open the door. She really did need to clear her head, Jamie's words kept replaying over and over. _He looked at you the way my daddy looks at mama. _No matter how hard she tried Carly couldn't get those words out of her head. Taking a deep breath she turned the knob and was surprised to come face to face with a tall body. She looked up and saw that she recognized the person.

_Carly stepped up to the counter and ordered what she wanted while pulling cash out of her purse. Once paid for Carly lifted the hot beverage and started toward the door, it was almost one and she needed to get home. She opened the door only to collide with a tall body. "Omph" Carly said as she fell to the ground spilling the coffee all over the pavement and on her jeans. "Oo damn that's hot" She said without acknowledging the person she bumped into._

"_Crap" the man said. "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention, are you ok?" Carly looked up at the man something about him seemed familiar to her. He was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes however they showed kindness. Carly snapped out of her daze in time to answer the man._

"_Oh yeah, fine. Nothing a washing machine won't fix." Carly joked attempting to lighten the mood. The man shook his head._

"_Oh and your coffees gone too, please let me buy you another cup." The man pleaded. Carly looked at her watch and realized how much time had gone by._

"_Really, no problem accidents happen." Carly rushed as she stood still feeling the heat of the coffee soak through her jeans as she ran back home._

This was the man who she knocked into on her first day in Tree Hill. _But why does he look so familiar?_" Carly thought. All her questions were answered when Nathan spoke.

"What the **hell** are you doing here?" He boomed to the man.

"I want to talk to you son."

* * *

_Wow! I had fun writing this chapter so I hope it wasn't disappointing. Sorry for the lack of updates but I have been sick. So I hope this chapter makes up for it. I really want feedback on my Nick and Carly stuff, because I don't know if you guys like them or not. As for L/P there will be tons in the next chapter. But I hope the L/P in this chapter was good too. And I don't want to seem like a brat, but I would really like reviews on this chapter, because I haven't been getting a lot lately. So __**please**__ review, review, review! Again, let me know what you think, and I'll update soon! Read and Review! xoxo_


	21. Necklaces and Songs

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea. I also don't own Taylor Swifts song "I'd Lie"

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

* * *

Peyton winced at the bright sun that was now shining through the window before her. She felt Lucas's arm around her waist as she breathed in his sent and huddled herself closer to his chest. She smiled as he tightened his grip on her, even asleep he was so sweet. Feeling a light kiss placed on her shoulder, Peyton realized that he wasn't asleep at all.

"Good morning." She said sweetly, turning to face him. Kissing her gently Lucas smiled.

"Morning." Looking at her face he took a deep breath. "God you're beautiful." He stated admiringly. Blushing, Peyton ducked her head away and looked at her appearance. The white sheet that covered her body was clutched close to her chest and her curls were sticking out every which way due to last night's _activities_.

"Shut up, I am not." She said embarrassed. Pulling her closer, Lucas trailed soft kisses along her jaw.

"Yes" He paused before giving her another kiss "You are." Moving down to her neck Peyton absently leaned to the side giving him better access. Doing so, she noticed the clock.

"Uhhh." She groaned, drawing Luca's attention back to her eyes. "It's 9:00; we have to check out by 10:15."

"That's what you're thinking about right now?" He laughed. Closing her eyes, Peyton laughed along.

"I don't wanna go back." She pouted, which Lucas smiled at. "I wish we could stay like this forever." It was true, the last few day's Peyton was reminded how happy Lucas made her. Other than their fight on the first night the pair had been living in pure bliss. After so much misery, so many arguments and hateful words exchanged they had finally found their way back to each other and Peyton wasn't ready to go back to reality where more fights were bound to arise, due to common everyday disputes. Here with Lucas she felt as though nothing could affect them and they were the only two people on the planet. Tightening his grip on her waist Lucas smiled.

"I do too Peyt, but we have lives we have to get back to. And I know you have been missing Carly these last few days." Peyton sat up straighter ready to deny that but Lucas stopped her. "Don't even try, I know you have." Peyton slumped back down knowing she had been caught. Kissing her lightly he continued. "It's ok Peyton, I miss her too and Jamie. But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't love to stay in bed with my gorgeous girlfriend forever."

"Charmer" Peyton mumbled with a grin. Lucas looked at her expectantly.

"This would be a good time to say that you would love to stay in bed with your incredibly hot boyfriend forever." He explained with a laugh.

"Your right" Peyton smiled "Where is he?" She finished with a giggle. Faking hurt Lucas moved away from her.

"Ouch, well then I guess you don't want the present that I have for you." He said teasingly as he rose from the bed, only wearing boxers. Peyton brightened immediately at the sound of a present. Jumping up to catch his hand she pulled Lucas close to her.

"Present?" She asked like a small child "And what exactly would this present be?" Pulling away slightly Lucas tried to hide the grin that was forming on his face. No matter how old she got Peyton Sawyer would always love presents.

"I don't know Peyt, why don't you ask your "Incredibly hot boyfriend" what it is." He trailed off jerking in her grip slightly. Peyton tugged him even closer and brought her face close to his ear.

"I just did." She whispered before nibbling on the bottom of his ear. Shuttering Lucas tried to maintain himself by trying not to show that his words affected him. But she slowly moved from his ear down to his "spot" and started to suck on it gently. He was losing control, but he still managed to stand in place. Peyton knew what she was doing to him. It would only be a matter of time before she had him. Moving from his "spot" she slowly trailed kisses down his neck. "I'm sorry babe" She started as she continued her way down. "You know that you are most defiantly the hottest boyfriend I have ever had." Moving to his chest she felt him shutter again; knowing he was close, she laid a final kiss right above his six pack before kneeling on the bed to be face to face with him. "How about you go get that present for me and then maybe I can do something for you.." She suggested letting her sheet fall slightly in front of her, giving Lucas a small view at her chest. When she saw him start to breath heavily she knew she would only have to do one more thing before she got him. Pulling him down in the bed she pressed her lips onto his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling him react she knew she had won. He traced her lips and she granted entrance immediately. Their tongue's battled for dominance until Peyton pulled back needing air. Smirking at him she played with the hair on the nape of his neck."So, about that present." She pressed to a now smiling Lucas.

"You are so not fair." He said playfully as he reached into the bedside drawer. Leaning back onto her pillows Peyton smirked.

"Excuse me but you weren't exactly complaining." She countered while she drew invisible circles on his bare back. As he settled back into the bed, gift in hand, he pulled Peyton closer and wrapped an arm around her. Putting the jewelry box in front of her face he watched as her expression changed from playfulness to seriousness in seconds. "Lucas, this isn't.." She started with a frightened expression on her face. Catching on Lucas shook his head.

"I'm not proposing Peyton, but open the box." Doing as she was told Peyton lifted the lid and gasped at what she saw.

"Luke" She breathed out picking up the necklace from its case and dangling it in front of her face.

"Look at the back." He instructed. Turning the heart pendent over Peyton felt tears spring to her eyes at what she saw.

"Lucas and Peyton" She whispered "True Love Always" Feeling a tear drop she locked eyes with Lucas.

"May I?" He asked gesturing to her neck. Unable to form words, Peyton nodded and pulled her hair to the side. Taking the heart from her hand Lucas brought it around the front before clasping it in the back. Pressing a gentle kiss on her shoulder he felt her shiver. "You're beautiful." He stated adoringly. Meeting his gaze, Peyton said the only thing she could.

"You're perfect."

* * *

"I told you she was still sleeping."

"But she needs to wake up, daddy made pancakes."

"Jamie, it would be mean to wake her up."

"But if she doesn't get up soon all the pancakes will be gone, and there her favorite!"

Carly winced at the whispers that had awoken her from her slumber. Opening her eyes she found Jamie sitting at the bottom of the bed with Brooke standing over him.

"Ha, told you that she would wake up!" Jamie stated proudly as he beamed at Carly. "I was right and Aunt Brooke was wrong." Carly laughed at the boy's behavior.

"Yeah, yeah. Go down stairs and tell your dad we will be down in a minute." Brooke instructed, leading the four year old out the door. Once she saw him reach the bottom of the stairs she jumped onto the bed next to Carly.

"Jheez Brooke." Carly groaned "What are you doing here this early?" She questioned the brunet. After the appearance of Dan last night, Carly and Haley had stayed in Jamie's room until 11:30 when Nathan finally got him to leave. Deciding it was too late to go home Carly had called Brooke, letting her know she would be spending the night at Nathan and Haley's. Pushing some hair out of her face Brooke grinned.

"Nathan's making pancakes." She stated not meeting Carly's eye.

"Brooke." Carly stated accusingly.

"And I wanted to see how you were doing after your little breakdown last night." She confessed. Carly's eyes widened.

"It was so not a breakdown!" She defended. "I was just dealing with a lot and it kind of spilled over and got to me." Seeing the look Brooke was giving her Carly caved. "Fine it was a breakdown." Brooke looked at the teen sympathetically.

"You really like him don't you." Carly groaned. Why did people keep asking her that?

"No Brooke I don't, I think that he has a lot of nerve pretending that I'm less than him and then coming over here and apologizing. Like that would make it all better!" Carly said frustrated.

"Mini Sawyer, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Brooke asked carefully. Confused, the teen nodded. Pulling a notebook from behind her back Brooke turned to the page she was looking for and handed it to Carly. "If you don't like him, then can you explain this?" Looking at what Brooke handed her Carly felt her breaths shallow. It was her song book, the one she had tried to keep hidden from everyone. Whenever someone would walk in and she was writing in it she would immediately hide it.

"How did you get this?" Carly asked, slightly angered. Putting her hands up in defense Brooke began.

"Nathan picked up your bag this morning and it feel out." She explained. Carly glared at her.

"And it just happened to turn to this song?!" She asked sarcastically. Brooke shrugged guiltily.

"I may have flipped through the pages."

"Damn it Brooke!" Carly yelled. "These are private! If I wanted people to read them then I would have showed them! Do you think there was a reason it was in my purse and not sitting out on the table with a giant neon sign floating over it saying READ ME!" Ignoring her comment Brooke looked at the teen.

"Mini Sawyer, these are good. **Really **good." Carly sighed. "And this song, I think that we both know that anyone who read this song would know that you like Nick." She explained to the fourteen year old who ducked away from her eyes. Standing to exit Brooke paused before she reached to door. "One question Mini Sawyer, didn't you say that Nick was an only child?" Carly nodded "But in the song-"

"He has a half sister." Carly replied sadly, not meeting Brooke's eyes. Satisfied with her answer Brooke retreated down the stairs, leaving a very confused Carly alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"And then he pushed me in the pool!" Peyton laughed as she finished the story. She and Lucas had returned to Tree Hill a few hours ago and to celebrate everyone went out for ice cream. Well not _everyone_, Carly had stayed home claiming that she needed time to think. While everyone tried to persuade her to join them, Brooke backed Carly and eventually convinced everyone to leave her be. So here they were walking back to Nathan and Haley's house, Jamie on Brookes back, Haley and Nathan hand and hand with Lucas having Peyton close to him with an arm wrapped around her waist. They had gone through old stories from high school and Peyton had just finished the one about her and Nathan at the Boy Toy auction junior year. Brooke stopped laughing when she noticed something sparkle around Peyton neck.

"P. Sawyer what is that?" Brooke questioned, letting Jamie down and strolling over to her best friend. "Oh My God!" Brooke squealed as she saw what was dangling above Peyton's shirt. "Broody bought you a necklace!" Hearing this Haley joined her bubbly friend and started at the shining silver.

"Peyton it's gorgeous!" She said admiringly. Turning to her husband she pouted.

"How come you don't buy me jewelry?" Nathan groaned.

"Thanks man." He said sarcastically to his brother. Turning up their walkway, Brooke sneezed. Pulling out a tissue from her purse in "mom fashion", Haley handed it to Brooke.

"Feeling any better?" She asked. Brooke nodded.

"Much, all I really have now is a sneeze and it should be gone in the next few days which mean's I can go out with Chase Friday!" Peyton laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Have you talked to him about, you know." She prodded, not wanting to sadden her friend.

"We talked about it. I was scared in the beginning; I know diabetes isn't as bad as cancer or something but still." She looked down. "Chase explained to me all the details of it and as long as he has his insulin he'll be fine. So right now I'm just focused about being excited for our date!" She finished as she opened the front door. As they all entered the house they heard music softly flowing through it.

"Do you guys hear that?" Nathan asked as they walked further into the house. Everyone nodded.

"It's coming from the patio." Lucas said as they all made their way to the back doors. Opening them, they stepped out and saw where the music was coming from. Carly was sitting in a chair strumming Haley guitar. They heard her soft voice start to sing.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

"She sings?" Haley asked disbelievingly.

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

"She writes songs?" This time Peyton questioned. "I never knew she wrote songs. Or that she played guitar."

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

"She's good!" Lucas stated "She's really, really good."

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

"She really has talent, god listen to her. How did we not know this before! Peyton you should have her record for Red Bedroom." Haley suggested.

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

"Good luck with that." Brooke laughed.

"What do you mean?" Haley questioned her friend.

"I mean, she never told any of us that she wrote songs, could sing or could play the guitar. Do you really think that she's going to record?"

"But listen to her!" Peyton exclaimed. "She has to record!" Brooke shook her head at her friend's denseness.

"P. Sawyer do you remember when Broody here submitted your artwork to THUD and the whole world suddenly could see all your deepest feelings?" Peyton nodded.

"Well that's what music is for Carly." This time Haley joined in.

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

"When I write a song, I'm literally pouring my soul onto the paper. It's hard to let people read them, because it makes your vulnerable." Haley explained from experience.

"And Carly's like you Peyt, she puts up her walls and it's hard to break them down." Lucas stepped in.

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

"Do you think she wrote anymore?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded.

"She has a whole notebook full." Everyone turned to look at the fashion designer.

"How do you know?" Nathan asked.

"Remember that notebook that fell out of her bag this morning?" Nathan nodded. "It's full of songs." A light suddenly went on in Peyton's head.

"Does that notebook happen to have tons of bright paper covering it and have bands and singers pictures all over then back?"

"Yeah.." Brooke trailed.

"So that's what she's always writing!" Peyton exclaimed.

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful _

_He has his father's eyes  
_

"Who do you think it's about?" Nathan asked. The women rolled their eyes.

"Men." Brooke laughed.

"What?" Nathan asked confused. Haley kissed her husband and giggled.

"It's about Nick sweetie." Nathans eyes widened as did Lucas's.

"Nick? Please tell me you mean Jonas!" Nathan questioned with anger. When no one responded he got his answer.

"Nick Costano is a punk ass kid who doesn't deserve Carly." Lucas stated seething.

"I swear to god I'm going to kick his ass!" Nathan grumbled. Haley placed a soothing hand on her husband shoulder.

"She likes him. You can't help who you like, even if he is a jerk to everyone else; Maybe Carly sees something in him, like I did in you." Haley explained.

_And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie_

Carly finished strumming Haley's guitar and was shocked when she heard applause sounding from behind her. Turning around she saw Haley, Peyton, Brooke and Jamie making their way towards her while Nathan held Lucas back. Before she could give it a second thought she was being bombarded with questions, but she answered them all the same.

"Nick."

* * *

"Dude what is it?" Lucas asked his brother who had a serious look on his face.

"Dan came by last night." He watched as his blonde brothers jaw clenched and his fists tightened. "I told him to leave but he wouldn't. He kept claiming that he needed to talk to me and that it was really important, so I gave him thirty seconds." Sighing he stopped.

"And?" Lucas prodded with an angry tone.

"Dan has six months to live Luke, he's gonna die unless he gets a heart transplant and chances of him finding a heart in time are slim." The younger Scott explained.

"So?" Lucas asked simply. "As far as I'm concerned Dan Scott died the day Keith died. Now this will only make it official." Lucas stated simply before joining the rest of his friends.

* * *

Pulling her books from her locker Carly grinned when she realized the date. She could start swimming again tomorrow, and not only that but it also meant she didn't have to go to anymore basketball practices and risk running into Nick. Reaching for her English book she saw that it was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it!" She muttered realizing she left it at Nathan and Haley's house. A smile then formed on her lips when she figured out that she now had an excuse to miss Basket ball practice. Shutting her locker she walked down the hallway while reaching into her bag. Not watching where she was going she was surprised when she felt something hard hit her front. Before she could stop herself she knocked the person down and landed on top of them. "Oh My God, I am so sorry!" She started, but when she realized who she was on top of she stopped. "Actually I'm not." She muttered moving to get off of Nick. She was shocked when she felt him take hold of her waist to keep her from getting up. "Let go!" She seethed, not wanting to draw any attention to them, even though the hallway was empty. When Nick made no move to loosen his grip Carly became more forceful. "I said LET GO!" Still he made no move.

"Carly, I have been trying to talk to you but you keep ignoring me. So I guess we're going to have to do this my way." Carly tried to ignore the fact that his face was only millimeters away from hers and that her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. "I am so sorry about the other day, it's just the guys expect me to act a certain way."

"You mean like a jackass?" Carly offered with a grunt. Nick frowned.

"I guess I deserve that."

"You're damn right you do! In fact you deserve more than that!" Carly yelled. "You hurt me! I know we aren't exactly friends but it hurt when I saw how embarrassed you were to be seen with me." Nick looked away guiltily.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, but genuinely. "It's just, you scare me." Carly raised her eyebrows.

"What? How do I scare you?" Carly asked confused. Nick sighed.

"Carly, you are this smart, beautiful amazing girl. You walk into Tree Hill and set it on fire and you don't fall into my arms when I ask you to like every other girl here. You laugh at my attitude and don't fall for my pick up lines. You're the only person at this school who challenges me, with your sarcasm and your wit." He sighs and tucks a loose hair behind Carly's ear, it is then she remembers she's still on top of him; but she makes no effort to move. "You scare me because you're the only one who can see past all my bull shit." Carly took a deep breath, not sure where he was going with this. "And what really scares me is that, all the things I just said make me want to do this."

Nick leaned up and captured Carly's lips with his own. He was ready to pull away when he didn't feel her respond but soon he felt her lips move with his. Aware that she was still above him, he put his hand on the small of her back and cupped her head with the other and pulled her closer. Lining her bottom lip with his tongue Carly granted entrance. Deeping the kiss Nick pulled her even closer; Carly then comprehended what was happening. Pushing Nick away she opened her eyes only to see his confused ones staring back at her.

"Oh my god." She muttered before snaking out of Nicks grasp and running down the hallway.

* * *

_Wow, this chapter basically wrote its self! I'm so sorry for the wait between chapters but I have been REALLY busy. I want to thank everyone who has stood by this story and continue to review! Now onto the chapter, what did you think? Carly and Nick kissed finally! I hope the scene wasn't disappointing; I worked really hard on it! Lucas and Peyton were fun to write as well, so let me know what you thought of them! Dan will be mentioned more in the next chapter, trust me we haven't seen the last of him! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Read and Review! Xoxo. _


	22. Forgotten balls and Baby Brooke

* * *

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Peyton stepped into Lucas's house late Sunday afternoon. Lifting his head he smiled and closed his laptop.

"Hey you." Walking closer Peyton sat down on Lucas's lap and his arm instantly went around her waist. "I thought you said that you were gonna be at the office all day, not that I'm complaining." He added quickly. Toying with the collar of his shirt Peyton responded.

"Well, I got done early so I'm kidnapping you." She stated jumping off his lap and grabbing his jacket.

"Excuse me?" He laughed also standing. "Did you just say you were kidnapping me?" Peyton nodded nonchalantly.

"C'mon lets go." She said excitedly as she pulled him out the door.

* * *

"Yeah Deb, I know, thanks again." Brooke finished her phone call while cradling Angie. Carly watched as she made her way down the stairs in a sweatshirt and track pants. Moving towards the two she pocked Angie's tummy, making her giggle and looked up at Brooke.

"It's good to have her home; she was staying with Deb for days." Carly said as she tied her sneakers. Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, on my date with Chase Friday all I did was talk about her. I'm glad she's back." The little baby gurgled making the two women laugh. "So where are you going Mini Sawyer?" She asked taking in the teen's appearance.

"Just for a run, I need to clear my head." _I __**really **__need to clear my head. _She thought as she made her was towards the door. Since the kiss and run with Nick she had successfully avoided him and managed to not tell anyone. Running down the sidewalk she couldn't stop her mind from racing. Did that kiss mean something to him? Did it mean he liked her? Does he still, now that she ran away? Was she just another name to check off his list of achievements? Without realizing it Carly had run to River Court, she took a sharp breath in when she saw who else was there too.

* * *

"Peyt, where are you taking me?" Lucas asked as he sat blindfolded in the passenger seat of Peyton's Comet.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Peyton laughed. "Now relax we're almost there." Screeching to a stop she unbuckled their seatbelts and took Lucas's hand. Helping him from the car she slowly untied his blindfold and watched as he took in his surroundings. She watched as his face went from confusion to happiness.

"You are something else." He laughed, pulling her into a kiss. "Only you would take me to the street where you almost ran me over." Peyton giggled.

"Well, I was feeling nostalgic. After all if it hadn't been for this street, you and I maybe would have never gotten to know each other." Lucas smiled. "This spot is important to me Luke, it's where I first saw you, I mean really **saw **you."

"Was that before or after you almost ran me over?" He teased. Peyton playfully swatted his arm. Lucas reached for her waist and pulled her close. "I'm really glad you almost killed me." He grinned, pulling her into a searing kiss. After a few moments Peyton pulled away.

"I think we should continue this at home before we both get run over." She gestured the street they were standing in the middle of. Nodding in agreement, Lucas took her hand and they walked back to the car.

* * *

Carly stood frozen in her spot on the River Court, unable to move. He was yet to notice her and she could easily keep running, but something inside of her prevented her from doing that. Carly watched as the ball bounced off the hoop and towards her. He turned around to get it but paused when he saw her standing there. The forgotten ball was the only thing in-between the two teens, deciding to make the first move Carly cautiously sent a small wave to him. Nick chuckled and walked towards her.

"At least I know you're alive, I haven't seen you in days." He spoke to her, somewhat bitterly. Carly nervously chewed on her thumbnail, unsure of what to say. Nick continued. "Look if you weren't interested then you could have just said so instead of running away. Though, I was really confused because you kissed me back!" He yelled. Carly continued to chew her nail. She wanted to scream _YES! Of course I'm interested! _But she couldn't. Nick stared at her expectantly, but when nothing came out of her mouth he brushed past her.

"2009 Ford Ranger" Carly spoke softly, but Nick heard it. Turning on his heal, he looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"You drive a black 2009 Ford Ranger. You always park at the second spot to the right of the gym because it's faster to get to after practice and there is always a basket ball rolling around in the back." She finished quietly not meeting his eyes.

"Carly, what are you talking about?" Nick asked, more lost than ever.

"I lied that day in detention, I did pay attention. I knew that you drove to school every day I just didn't want you to know that I knew that." Walking hesitantly toward her, Nick smiled.

"You like me." He teased, making Carly blush. "Then why did you run away after I kissed you?"

"I got scared, I've never felt this way about someone before and the last time I kissed someone like that well," Carly paused thinking of the right way to word what she had to say next. "Well, let's just say it didn't end well." Nick walked closer and took her hands in his. "And I'm scared of getting hurt." She finished silently. Nick lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." And with those five words, he kissed her. And this time she didn't run away.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton were cuddled together on Lucas's couch that evening watching random sitcoms and parts of movies.

"The Duke party." Lucas spoke out of nowhere. Sitting up in her seat Peyton looked at him.

"What?" She laughed, Lucas smiled.

"That's when I knew I loved you, when I saw you lying there on the steps. You looked to helpless, that's when I knew that I wanted to protect you. Always." Peyton felt tears brim her eyes.

"When you told me you would erase Dan if it could bring back my mom." Peyton sighed. "That's when I knew." Lucas pulled her close and kissed her with all he had, soon clothes were discarded and the two were left lying on the couch tangled in each other. Peyton leaned her head against Lucas's chest and fiddled with her necklace.

"What's going on in that head of yours Blondie?" He asked with a chuckle. Peyton looked up at him and grinned.

"I'm happy, really happy." She stated simply. "I love you Lucas." Putting a blanket over both of them Lucas kissed her curls.

"I love you too Peyton, this is it for me **you're** it for me."

* * *

Carly entered Nathan and Haley's house using the key from under the mat. She had left her book there from days ago and was now on a mission to retrieve it. Her face had been holding a smile since she left the court. Nick was perfect and that kiss was perfect. She was happy. Seeing her book on the coffee table she picked it up and moved to leave. Turning the brass knob she felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw Dan towering over her on the other side.

"Um, Nath-an and Haley aren't home." She stuttered. Carly knew all about Dan Scott, she knew how he was, and what he had done. So understandably, she was terrified to be standing with him. Dan looked at the teen.

"You're Peyton's cousin right? And the poor girl I made spill coffee on herself." He chuckled lightly. Carly nodded.

"Yeah, look I have to go." She said quickly as she tried to push past him.

"I miss my son's." She heard him whisper. Carly felt her fears leave her body, only to be replaced by anger.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you disowned one and treated the other like shit!" She spat at him. "Oh and before you **killed** their uncle!" Dan looked down shamefully.

"I was a monster, and I regret ever mistake I made. I'm trying to make good on those mistakes by treating Jamie right. After all, I don't have much time left." Carly took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Karma sucks huh?" She laughed lightly. Dan was surprised at the teens change in attitude.

"Yeah, but I'm hoping that maybe I can change it now with Jamie. I want to be a part of his life, and my son's lives." Carly shook her head.

"Mr. Scott, do you honestly blame them for wanting you out of their lives? They finally found a good place to be and they don't want you to ruin it." He nodded in understanding. "Can I give you some advice?" Dan nodded skeptically. "Don't give up." He stepped back in shock, he was expecting her to tell him to leave town or go to hell, not to not give up. "I know all about you Mr. Scott. I know who you are and what you have done, and truth be told I'm terrified to be talking to you right now." She chuckled nervously. "But, I would give anything to have my dad back. And I believe that somewhere Nathan and Lucas want a dad back too. Just not the one they knew." Carly sighed and shook her head. "Mr. Scott I know that you used to be a good person and that your trying to become one again. So don't give up, whether they want to admit it or not; Nathan and Lucas miss their father." And with that she walked down the drive way leaving a very confused Dan Scott behind her.

* * *

Lucas entered his bedroom later that night after Peyton had left. He immediately went for his bed side drawer and pulled out a small velvet box. Opening the lid he watched as the diamond sparkled in the moonlight. The words he had spoken that night kept echoing in his head.

"_I love you too Peyton, this is it for me __**you're**__ it for me."_

"Peyton Scott" He muttered, smiling to himself.

* * *

Peyton was pacing back and forth through her bedroom letting out the occasional groan. Soon Carly and Brooke entered wondering what the unusual sounds were for.

"P. Sawyer, what is going on I finally got Angie to sleep." Brooke questioned, pushing her bangs out of her face. Peyton ignored her friend and continued to Pace the floor mumbling to herself.

"It's a mistake, were too young it's a mistake." She spoke to herself. Carly grabbed her cousin by her shoulders forcing her to sit down.

"Peyt if you keep pacing like that you're gonna burn a hole in the floor, now what's going on?" She asked clutching her robe close to her body. Peyton simply pointed to the box lying on the floor next to her bed. Brooke looked at Carly confused, and the teen mirrored her actions. Brooke bent down to pick up the small blue box and gasped when she saw what was missing from it. Rushing to her best friend's side she pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, P. Sawyer." She soothed. Carly took this opportunity to also see what the box contained. She inhaled deeply when she got her answer.

"Peyton, how much longer is there?" She asked pointing to the bathroom. The blonde shrugged and gestured to the timer set up on her night sand.

"One minute" Brooke rasped still holding Peyton. The three sat in silence until the shrilling sound of the timer echoed through the house. Carly turned it off and stared at her cousin.

"Ready?" Peyton shook her curls.

"We're not ready for this, we just got to a good place." Brooke forced her friend to meet her eyes.

"P. Sawyer maybe this isn't such a bad thing, I mean you guys have talked about it and you love each other. So this might be a good thing." Peyton smiled lightly.

"Yeah, maybe it is. But we're not even married Brooke and I don't even know if I want to get married yet." The brunet looked at her friend pointedly.

"Yeah right, everyone on this earth knows that you want to become Mrs. Broody so don't even try to say otherwise." She laughed. "Now get off that scrawny ass of yours and see what's planned for you." Nodding Peyton rose from the bed and with a reassuring hug from her cousin she entered the bathroom. Carly and Brooke exchanged nervous glances until the blonde re-emerged. She looked toward Brooke and smiled.

"Have you started Baby Brooke?"

* * *

_I did not like this chapter at all. I have been going through serious writer's block, so this chapter was more of a filler before I get into the next story line, so I hope you guys weren't to disappointed. I also know it was short, but again, I hope you weren't too disappointed. I'm sorry for not updating for so long and I promise that I won't let it happen again. On to the next thing, I don't want you guys to take this the wrong way but I was really disappointed at the lack of reviews on the last few chapters, not because I'm selfish but because I'm scared people are losing interest in this story. I would really appreciate it if you guys could review more, just so I know people are still reading. Anyway thank you to all my readers, I love you all and I promise the next chapter will be better. Read and Review! Xoxo _


	23. Snow and Surgeries

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

Authors note- I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope this makes up for it. Thank you for everyone who reviewed on the last chapter and to all my loyal readers. Enjoy!

_Flashbacks are in italics_

* * *

"Bringgggg, Bringgggg" Brooke flopped onto her side reaching for her cell phone that caused her to awake from her peaceful slumber. Pressing the 'talk' key she spoke.

"Hello?" Hearing the person's voice on the other end she quickly jumped out of bed and began discarding her silk pajamas, pulling on a more suitable outfit. "Yes, I understand. We'll be right there." She finished buttoning the top of her blouse and threw the phone into her black handbag. Running a brush through her hair, she reached for Angie and pulled her into her arms. "Come on baby girl" She said as she gave the baby a soft kiss on the forehead. "It's time to make you better."

* * *

Waiting. Brooke had always hated waiting, especially when it was for something as important as this. She paced back and forth through the hallway cradling Angie and whispering reassuring words in her ear. She watched as a man with dark hair walked through the glass automatic doors.

"Brooke" She turned to face him. "Big day huh? How you holding up?" Brooke shrugged.

"Okay, nervous. But I expected to be. You're not nervous right?" Dr. Copland chuckled.

"Don't worry Brooke she's in good hands." A petite nurse with red hair walked up behind the doctor.

"Excuse me Dr. Copeland, were all ready." The doctor nodded and looked towards Brooke, who was on the verge of tears.

"Listen to me Brooke; she's going to be fine. This is going to be a little while so I just want you to relax." Brooke nodded. "Now the nurse is going to take Angie now, but I promise as soon as were all done I'll come and find you. Ok?" Brooke nodded again, swallowing a sob.

"Ok." She then lifted Angie to meet eyes with her. "Hey, Hey sweet girl." A tear left Brooke's eye as Angie reached out to touch her hair. "It's time for your surgery now, so the nurse is going to take you so you can be all better." She removed Angie's tiny hand from her short brown hair. "But nothing is going to happen to you, I promise. And next time I see you you're going to be all better." She swallowed another sob looking into Angie's innocent dark eyes. "Yeah, they're going to make you all better." Brooke finished, hugging the baby close to her body before handing her to the nurse. She watched as they walked out the door, as Angie cried out not being able to see Brooke anymore. The baby shifted so she could see over the nurse's shoulder, reaching her arms out, crying for Brooke to take her back. At this site, Brooke let the tears fall freely as she waved to the whimpering baby girl. "You're gonna be ok." She whispered. Pulling out her cell from her purse she punched in the numbers. "Chase."

* * *

Peyton walked hand and hand with Lucas down the docks that afternoon. She was trying to find the perfect moment to tell him the big news, but every time she came close to bringing it up she chickened out.

"So any news on Angie yet?" Lucas asked, breaking the silence. Peyton shook her head making her curls fly everywhere.

"No, Brookes still at the hospital. I wanted to stay but she basically kicked me out. And she reasoned that Chase was there so she wasn't alone." Lucas nodded, accepting the answer. Peyton thought back to the _real _reason Brooke made her leave the hospital. She had said that if Peyton didn't tell Lucas the news by today, then she would do it for her. And though the blonde laughed, she saw the seriousness in her best friend's eyes and quickly scurried out of the hospital, after making Brooke promise to call her when they got word on Angie. The two blonds continued to walk, shivering every so often due to the cold winter winds. One they reached the River Court Peyton decided that it was now or never. "Lucas." She said, turning to meet his blue eyes. "I need to talk to you." Lucas breathed nervously as he looked at his girlfriend.

"I need to talk to you too." Lucas had been fighting an inner battle with himself for the last few days. He knew that he wanted to marry Peyton, but they had only been back on track for a few months. What if he asked her and she got spooked? He couldn't handle losing her again. But something happened last night that made his decision easy.

_Peyton and Lucas laid in_ _bed, purely enjoying each other's company. Lucas had convinced her to stay the night. Carly was sleeping over Val's house so she had no reason not to. Lucas placed a soft kiss on her curls before turning to face her. "I love you, you know that?" He said softly reaching for her hand. Peyton blushed as smiled._

_"You better, otherwise tonight's actives would make me feel cheep." She answered causing them both to laugh. Once the giggles subsided she placed a kiss on his chest. "I love you too, always." She finished, placing his hand over her heart, where the necklace he gave to her was also dangling above. He noticed that she had fallen asleep so he kissed her knuckles before making himself comfortable and closing his own eyes. _

_"Always." He muttered before surrendering to the darkness._

It was then that he realized that, that was how he wanted all his nights to be spent. He wanted Peyton to be the last thing he saw when he fell asleep and the first thing he saw when he woke up. They two held the intense gaze until Peyton spoke up.

"Ok Luke, I have been trying to tell you this for a while but I kept chickening out so I'm just gonna say it." Lucas shook his head.

"Peyt, can I go first?" Without waiting for an answer they both spoke simultaneously.

"Marry me."

"I'm pregnant."

Both sets of eyes went wide at the confessions of their partners.

"What!" The two blondes said together again. Lucas, overjoyed and Peyton, unbelievingly.

"You're pregnant?" Lucas grinned "With a baby!" Peyton, forgetting the seriousness of the situation for a minute chuckled.

"No with a lemon." She said sarcastically. "Of course with a baby, now what did you just say?" Lucas, completely oblivious to her question continued to smile.

"You're pregnant. I'm gonna be a father." He stated blissfully. Peyton, though still aggravated he didn't answer her question, couldn't help but beam at his reaction. Snapping her fingers in front of his face he came back to reality.

"Lucas please tell me you didn't just ask me what I think you asked me." The blonde questioned nervously. Lucas stepped forward and took her hands in his.

"Peyton, I love you. I know that we haven't been back together for very long but I want to marry you. I have wanted to marry you since I was sixteen, I meant what I said Peyton, you're it for me. You're the one I want next to me when all my dreams come true. And I always will." Peyton let all of his words soak in before removing herself from his grip.

"Lucas, you're just saying this because you feel obligated to. I don't want you to think you _have _to marry me just because I'm pregnant. I mean have you even thought about this at all?" She asked running her fingers though her hair. Lucas dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Peyton's jaw dropped at the sight. "Oh my god you have thought about this." Lucas nodded and smiled sheepishly. "But Luke this isn't just our lives we're talking about, I mean I have Carly to consider. She's my responsibility and I need to think about her when making these huge, life altering decisions." Lucas tried to stop her but Peyton wouldn't have it. "If we move in together then what would that do with Carly? I can't just leave her with Brooke and start my own little happy family. Carly is my family and I have to think about her." Lucas grabbed her shoulders and forced her to meet his eyes.

"Peyton listen to me, I love you and I have been thinking about this for a while." He rubbed small circles on the outside of her hand. "And as for Carly, I know that you have her to consider as well but you know how much I care about her. I would love for her to become a part of _our_ family." Lucas met Peyton's frightened eyes. "Peyton, we're going to have a baby. Don't you think that s a sign?" Peyton smiled softly, tears welling in her eyes. "I want to marry you Peyton, but you take as much time as you need to." He handed her the velvet box. "It's yours when you want it." He smiled softly, kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. "I'll wait for you."

* * *

"Val, Peyton is not going to name her baby after you." Carly laughed at her friend. Val pouted.

"C'mon just ask her, she might be open to it." Carly continued to giggle.

"What if it's a boy?" Val put a finger to her chin, looking as though she was deep in thought.

"Valentino" She said gleefully. Carly smiled.

"Ok I'll let her know. But I think it's gonna be a girl." Val scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?"

"I don't know; it's just a feeling I get. Like when I was preg-" Carly instantly stopped talking when she realized what she almost revealed. "I just have a feeling." She muttered, standing. "Um, let's go shopping." She stated, wanting to change the subject. Grabbing Val's skinny arm she pulled her out the door.

Two hours later they found themselves in the food court, deciding on what they what they wanted to get. Val shifted her many shopping bags hoping to gain better access to her ringing cell phone. Flipping it open she let out a breath. "Hello? Oh hi mom." Val rolled her eyes, while Carly held back a laugh. Val and her mom didn't get along so well and she tended to tune her mom out during their phone calls. Last week when everyone was at the River court Val actually left her phone open on the bleachers while her mom was still talking while she played HORSE. For twenty minutes they could hear her mom blabbing on and on, not realizing that there wasn't anyone on the receiving end. "Mom this is so not fair!" Val stomped her foot. "Ugh, fine!" She yelled as she slammed the phone closed. She turned toward Carly and sighed. "I gotta go; apparently my mom and dad want to go out to dinner so I need to go babysit my brat of a little brother." She groaned and stomped her UGG boot against the tile floor. "She's meeting me in the front so I have to go now. Do you need a ride home?" Carly shook her head at her blonde friend.

"No, I think I'm gonna grab some coffee, but thanks." With a quick hug Carly watched as Val weaved through the speeding people until she was out of eye sight. Walking down the stairs Carly made her way to the coffee cart pulling out a five dollar bill. "Hi, can I have a small skinny vanilla latte with whipped cream please." She asked the cashier as they went to the machine and began to blend her drink. Carly jumped as she felt hand cover her eyes.

"Guess who." She heard a voice whisper in her ear. Of course she knew who it was, but she decided to have some fun.

"Justin?" She giggled. She heard a gasp and the hands were removed from her eyes. Nick stood in front of her with a frown but it was soon replaced with a smile when he saw the smirk planted on her face.

"Oh haha you're so funny." He said sarcastically as he bent down to kiss her. They were interrupted when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned around to see that a very uncomfortable cashier was waiting for payment on the now ready latte. Before Carly could hand him the money Nick stepped in front of her. "Hey man, can I also get a regular medium and put the ladies on my tab as well." The cashier nodded and after a few moments handed both coffees to the couple. Carly smiled as Nick wrapped and arm around her waist.

"Nick you didn't need to do that."

"I wanted to besides what kind of boyfriend would I be if I made you pay for your own." Carly grinned at the word _boyfriend_.

"Well thank you." She said gratefully as she pecked his lips. "Wanna walk me home?" They pair walked the streets of Tree Hill hand and hand, the only sounds coming from their slurps of coffee. Nick felt a tug back when he saw Carly had stopped abruptly.

"What is it?"

"Snow" Carly answered without missing a beat.

"What?" Nick asked confusingly. "It's not supposed to snow, it hasn't snowed here since I was four." Carly shook her head.

"I can smell it, I know when it's gonna snow and I am never wrong." Nick shook his head at his girlfriend.

"Listen Carly I know you love snow but I can grantee you that it's not going to-" He stopped when white crystals began to fall from the sky. He looked at the brunet disbelievingly. "It's snowing." Carly grinned.

"Told you, come on." She tugged on his hand. Nick wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, hoping to keep her warm. They watched at little kids quickly scurried outside with only one boot on and their mothers chasing after them with a jacket. They chucked as they saw a little boy trying to build a snowman with the little amount that had stuck to the ground while his sister stood on her tip toes trying to catch one on her tongue. Nick looked towards Carly who was gazing up at the sky in wonderment.

"You are something else you know that?" Carly blushed.

"A good something else?" She asked bashfully.

"A great something else." He reassured with a kiss.

* * *

Brooke sat in the hard hospital chair as Chase rubbed soothing circles on her back. It had been hours and they still hadn't heard any news on Angie. She turned to Chase who was staring at the ceiling.

"How long has it been?" Chase sighed and smiled at Brooke.

"About four hours."

"That's what you said last time I asked." Chase took her hand and intertwined it with his own.

"I know babe but you asked like thirty seconds ago." Brooke frowned.

"I'm sorry; it's just what if something happened. What if there were complications!" Brooke began to spat out thoughts and she felt herself getting more nervous.

"Brooke, turn around" Chase instructed. Obeying, Brooke turned on her heel, facing Dr. Copeland.

"Brooke, the operation went great. Angie was strong." Brooke felt tears cloud her eyes.

"She's going to be ok?" She whimpered placing a hand over her chest. Dr. Copeland smiled.

"She's going to have to stay in recovery tonight but she's going to be fine." Brooke walked into Chase's embrace and sobbed.

"She's going to be ok." Chase kissed her forehead and held her tighter.

"I know." Brooke pulled away when she heard footsteps leaving.

"Dr. Copeland." The Doctor turned around and faced the tearful brunet. "Thank you" She rasped "For fixing her." Dr. Copeland nodded.

"You too."

* * *

Peyton sat snuggled in blankets in the couch waiting for Carly to come home. She watched as the snow fell and soon two figures emerged through the white blanket. Peyton smiled as she saw Nick walk her cousin to the door and kiss her lightly. Soon he was gone and Carly let herself into the house.

"Hey Peyt." The teen said to her cousin. "Have you heard anything on Angie?" Peyton smiled.

"I just got off the phone with Brooke, Angie did great but she needs to stay overnight at the hospital so Brookes going to stay too." Carly nodded.

"Did you tell him?" Peyton didn't need to ask what because Carly, like Brooke, had been bugging her about telling Lucas for days. The blonde sighed and nodded. Carly grinned. "What did he say?!" She questioned excitedly.

"He was happy, really happy." Carly gave her cousin a pointed look.

"Peyt, you gotta give me a little more than that." Peyton smiled.

"He asked me to marry him." This caused Carly to jump off the couch.

"What?! Did you say yes! Peyton don't you dare tell me you said someday again!" Peyton laughed at her cousin's reaction.

"First of all sit down." She said pulling the teen back onto the couch. "Second of all we decided that I should talk to you first because I wouldn't just be making the choice for myself." She sighed "Carly I don't want to go changing things on you again, this isn't just my life that it's affecting." Carly groaned.

"Peyton I would move to Switzerland if it meant you and Lucas finally got married. Get off your scrawny ass and go say yes!" She laughed along with Peyton "You and Lucas deserve to be happy and you know I love Lucas; he's like a big brother to me. I would love to be able to be part of a real family again." The teen smiled sadly, she then noticed the velvet box Peyton had been fiddling with ever sense she walked in. "Is that the ring?" Peyton nodded. "Well put it on, see how it feels." Peyton hesitated for a minute before opening the box and slipping the diamond ring onto her finger. She stared at it in amazement until she heard Carly's whisper pull her from her thoughts. "Peyton Sawyer Scott; has a nice ring to it." Peyton nodded in agreement, staring at the ring.

"Yeah, it does."

* * *

_I loved, loved, loved this chapter. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long but I worked extra hard on this chapter so it would make up for the wait. I know there was no Naley in this chapter but I promise there will be more in the next. Please tell me what you thought, and I know I borrowed some lines for the Brooke and Angie scenes but the writers did such a great job with that in the episode there was no way to make it any better. I really hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you thought with a review! Read and Review! xoxo_


	24. Duck Tape and One Sided Conversations

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

Authors Note- Thank you too all my incredible readers and reviewers! This chapters to all of you! You guys rock!

* * *

"You ever wonder why they call it duck tape?" Carly asked allowed as she taped up one of her boxes and placed it on the floor. Haley and Brooke were helping her and Peyton pack up their belongings so they could move into Lucas's house. Only a few hours after trying on the engagement ring, Peyton found herself on Lucas's door step accepting the proposal. So now here the four women were packing and laughing at the memories the items held.

"What?" Haley chuckled while taking out some clothes from Carly's drawer and folding them. Carly shrugged and held up the roll of duck tape.

"Think about it, of all the birds to name it after why would you choose a duck? What's wrong with a penguin? Or an ostrage? I think calling it ostrage tape would be just as affective and be a heck of a lot more fun to say." Carly reasoned.

"Carly you are aware that it's called 'duct tape', not 'duck tape' right?" Haley questioned.

"I know but everyone calls it duck tape, no one pronounces it the way you're supposed to. Not to mention the controversy over whether in fact it is duct tape. So calling it ostrage tape would not only make you laugh, but it would also settle the ongoing 'duct tape' versus 'duck tape' debacle." Peyton shook her head at her cousin before turning to Brooke.

"Hey B. Davis can you pass me that?" She asked pointing to the tape on the throw rug.

"How come?" The brunet questioned her friend.

"Because I want to _duct _tape my cousin's mouth closed." She giggled throwing a pillow at her cousin. "I swear Carly where do you come up with these things?" Carly laughed.

"I'm just curious, for example why is it called a drive through when you have to stop?" Peyton threw another pillow at the teen before standing.

"Ok I changed my mind you're no longer invited to live with me and Lucas." She laughed along with her friends.

"Well, Mini Sawyer is welcome to stay here. I can't believe I'm losing both my Sawyers at the same time." Brooke pouted.

"Don't worry Brooke I'm sure I'll be spending a lot of time here after Lucas and Peyton get married. Personally, I don't want to be in the house during the 'honeymoon phase'." She laughed along with Brooke and Haley while Peyton's eyes widened.

"Carly!" She scolded her cousin. "Besides I think this," She said pointing to her barley there; baby bump "will prevent us from doing anything for a while."

"What do you mean Peyton?" The blonde shook her head.

"What I mean is I'm going to be getting huge soon, I doubt me and Lucas will be doinganything _intense _for a few months." Haley raised her eye brows.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Peyt, If Lucas is anything like Nathan was then he won't be able to keep his hands off you." Peyton's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I was carrying Jamie Nathan said he found me incredibly sexy. Not so much when I was puking my guts out though." Carly shook her head.

"Oh boy, the puking was by far the worst." Carly stated from experience. They usually avoided the subject of Carly's past pregnancy but lately it had been being spoken about more and more. The subject of Carly's dad however, was a bridge yet to be crossed. "I may have only been in the beginning months but for me morning sickness came with the second month."

"Is it really that bad?" Peyton asked timidly.

"You haven't had any yet? How far along are you?" Haley asked her friend.

"About 3 weeks, now answer the question. Is it really that bad?" Both Haley and Carly looked at each other before answering.

"Yes." They said simultaneously. Peyton fell back onto the bed and groaned.

"Yippee, so looking forward to that." She mumbled sarcastically. She was startled when suddenly Brooke jumped from her chair.

"You know what I just realized!" She asked excitedly to her friends who all shook their heads no. "I am the only one here who has not been prego."

"Nah, you skipped that part and went straight to the baby." Haley laughed pointing to Angie playing on the floor in her playpen in the corner of the room. The surgery was a complete success and Angie was now a perfectly healthy little baby. A perfectly healthy little baby who, much to everyone's dismay, would be going home in five days.

"Ha-Ha" Brooke muttered sarcastically "But seriously, I even lost to a fourteen year old!" Carly looked down at her lap. "Crossed the line?"

"By 100 miles." Carly mumbled.

"Sorry" Brooke apologized before hugging her.

"Its fine Brookie, it's just still kind of hard to talk about you know." The burnet nodded. "On a happier topic, do you see you and Chase with little Angie's of your own any time soon?" Carly questioned Brooke with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah right. I love chase but we are not going to be having 'little Angie's' for a long time. "Besides I'm perfectly happy with the one I have now." She added picking up the baby and snuggling her close to her chest. The four went back to packing when suddenly Carly broke the silence with a smirk.

"How does ink come out of pens?"

* * *

Nathan watched as his wife slept peacefully, her chest rising and falling with each breath. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead which immediately woke her up.

"Morning Hales." He murmured, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Mmm, morning." Haley smiled with a blissful look in her eye. "I think that's the best I've slept in weeks." She added snuggling closer to her husband.

"Maybe it's because we didn't have the Tasmanian devil in out bed." Nathan laughed. Haley looked around the bed noticing the absence of her son.

"That's the first whole week he's gone without sneaking in here at least once." She said astonished. Nathan laughed.

"And you're complaining?"

"No, no, it's just I kind of miss him needing me." Haley stated softly. Nathan took her chin so her eyes would meet with his.

"He's always going to need to Haley, just like I do." She smiled at her husband's words and kissed him. "And if it would make you feel better, I really need a back massage." He stated a smirk place firmly on his lips.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah" He smiled flipping onto his chest.

"Well if you _need _it." Haley exaggerated before straddling Nathans back and began to massage it, occasionally placing a kiss on his shoulder blades. It was when she kissed him for the third time that he got an idea.

"Nathan!" Haley shrieked when he suddenly flipped them over so he was now hovering over her.

"Hey Hales." He said casually before leaning down to kiss her. Things were getting heated when they heard a tiny knock at the door. Rolling off his wife they granted entrance to the four year old on the other side. Jamie hopped in between his parents before looking up at them.

"Chester was wondering; what do you love about me?" Jamie asked seriously, leaning to his father. Thinking for a minute Nathan tickled his son before responding.

"You've got great timing." He answered, winking at his wife.

* * *

"Push it up." Lucas demanded to his brother, carrying one of many boxes into his house. It was the day Carly and Peyton were officially moving in and everyone had chipped into help.

"Luke I'm slipping I can't push it up." Nathan yelled back, adjusting the large box in his arms. "Skills come help us out here." He requested to his friend. Skills quickly jumped in and held the box up while Nathan reset his hands in a more efficient position.

"Damn, what the hell's in that thing? Rocks?" Sills asked astonished. Peyton laughed coming up behind him.

"Try albums, and those are only the C's" Everyone chuckled at Skills expression until Lucas caught sight of Peyton carrying a box. Forgetting about his brother he dropped his side of their box and quickly snatched up the one from his fiancé's arms. Eyes wide, Peyton gasped.

"Excuse me." Lucas shook his head.

"No way Peyt, you are not carrying anything." He instructed. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Luke I'm pregnant not elderly." She explained, reaching for the box back. But Lucas quickly pulled it out of her grasp.

"No way, you aren't doing anything strenuous until my son is out." Peyton leaned her head to the side.

"What makes you think it's gonna be a boy?" She asked with a giggle.

"Scott sperm." Lucas shrugged simply, causing everyone to laugh. The pleasant moment was interrupted when they heard someone clear their throat from behind them.

"Uh, a little help please." Nathan requested; the box Lucas had left him with now overpowering him. Skills quickly took the other end and the two men took it into the house.

* * *

Once all the boxes were moved into the house everyone sat in the living room, reminiscing about high school and other recent events.

"Honey Grove!" Haley yelled out excitedly from Nathan lap. "That was a fun trip."

"It certainly was." Lucas said with a wink to Peyton, causing her to blush.

"Why?" Jamie asked innocently from his seat next to Skills.

"Well let's just say that Luke and Skinny girl over there had more fun than most of us." Skills answered with a chuckle. Carly took this opportunity to rise from the floor and shook her head.

"Ok, as much as I would love to hear the rest of these… classy stories. I'm gonna unpack some of my stuff before heading to bed, it's getting late." With a hug to everyone the teen retreated into her new room. Brooke was the next to rise with Angie in her arms.

"We're going to head off too, it's my funny bunnies last day with me tomorrow and I have it jam packed." She explained rubbing her nose with the babies. "And she needs sleep if she's gonna keep up." The next to leave was Skills followed by Nathan, Haley and Jamie. Just as Lucas and Peyton were ready to turn in as well they heard Carly's door open.

"What is this?" The teen questioned the couple, holding a black acoustic guitar in her hand. Peyton shrugged and looked to her fiancé.

"Well, I thought you might want to add some chords to those lyrics of yours." Lucas explained with a smile. Without a second thought Carly walked over and hugged him, whispering a quiet 'thank you' in his ear. One she released she gave a hug to Peyton. Walking back to her room, she turned around once more.

"I love you guys." And with that she back into her room for the night.

* * *

"Hey baby" Peyton whispered to her stomach while Lucas was in the bathroom. "I guess I just want you to hear my voice, kind of silly I guess." She blushed and made sure Lucas was still out of the room before continuing. "Any way, I'm your mom; I guess that's kind of self-explanatory." The blonde laughed. "And your dad, your dad is going to be amazing." By this time Peyton was so consumed in her one sided conversation that she didn't hear Lucas re-enter the room and lean against the door frame; eavesdropping on the conversation. "You're not even born yet and I can already tell he loves you more than anything. And you're defiantly going to have him wrapped around your finger." Lucas chuckled silently, knowing it was the truth. "Lucas thinks you're a boy. He's convinced that that's all Scotts can produce." She giggled. "But I'm going to let you in on a secret, I'll love you if you're a boy but I hope you're a girl. So if you have any pull in there maybe you can help me out."

"Not even born and you're already turning them against me." Lucas laughed, making his presence known. Peyton jumped and blushed, realizing he had heard her.

"How much did you hear?" She asked timidly. Lucas shrugged and took his spot next to her.

"Not much."

"Liar." Peyton said simply, but leaned over and kissed him.

"But you love me for it." Lucas said after the kiss broke. Peyton laughed and snuggled close to him.

"Eh, you're alright." She laughed, as did Lucas. Soon he felt her breaths even and he realized she had fallen asleep. Resting a hand on her stomach he leaned towards it.

"Hey baby, I'm your dad." He whispered, ensuring not to wake his slumbering fiancé. "I guess I just wanted you to hear my voice too." He paused for a minute before continuing. "And I wanted to say good night to my son or daughter in there. I want you to know that no matter what happens I will **always **be there for you." He stressed. "Goodnight baby, daddy loves you." With a chaste kiss to Peyton's stomach he fell into the darkness, hand still resting on the small bump.

* * *

_Aww who doesn't love Leyton fluff? Clearly I do! Anyway, I thought I'd give it to you now because the next chapter brings drama. But I'll tell you that later. This chapter was so fun to write and I hope you loved it as much as I do. What did you think about the Naley and Leyton? What about the group stuff? Please, please, please let me know what you thought about this chapter! I'm begging you, down on my hands and knees! I also have a poll for you guys too. What do you want the Leyton baby to be? Boy or Girl? And please give me name ideas! Now here's a preview for the next chapter: A time jump! While everything is going well in Tree Hill you know it's only a matter of time before drama erupts. Dan is back (no, I didn't forget him) and he has things to say. And Carly is forced to deal with a certain not so happy anniversary. And a secret she thought was safe gets out! Want to know what I'm talking about? The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update! Read and Review! xoxo _


	25. Dark Days and Baby Dolls

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

Authors Note- Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! I also wanted to let you know that I started a new story called "A Promise to Myself" Of course it's Leyton. If you like this story then check that one out too! Enjoy

* * *

_Carly sat on her couch, tears streaming down her broken face. He father had walked out nearly three hours and he was yet to return. The teen was starting to get very worried, she knew that her news would upset him but she expected him to be home by now. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a knock came from the door. Rising from the couch she slowly walked to it. There was a feeling in her stomach that she couldn't explain, but it defiantly wasn't a good one. She turned the brass knob only to come face to face with two police men. She vaguely remembers them muttering something about 'car' and 'just couldn't save him'. By that time she had already fallen to the ground sobs racking her entire body. She felt a hand cup her shoulder and shake her gently; refusing to open her eyes she shook her head._

_"No!" She cried "No it's not true, no!"_

_"Carly!" She heard her name being called._

_"NO!" She yelled louder "It's my fault!" _

"CARLY!" Peyton shook her cousin more violently. Soon the teen's eyes snapped open and she looked confusingly at the pregnant woman.

"Peyton?" The teen whispered. The blonde nodded.

"Yeah it's me." She soothed. "Are you ok? Luke and I heard you screaming all the way from our room." Carly shook her head embarrassed.

"Yeah" She muttered, still slightly shaken up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream I guess." Peyton stared at her cousin with an 'I'm not buying it' look. After moments under the cold stare Carly crumbled.

"Six months" She mumbled silently while Peyton sat confused on the edge of the bed.

"Six months? Since whe-?" Soon the pregnant women's eyes went from confused to sympathetic. Reaching forward she pulled her cousin as close as she could with her protruding three month pregnant stomach. "Oh Carly." The teen stayed stone-like in the embrace, unable to feel anything. Peyton knew that it wasn't personal, when devastation hit Carly cut off the people closest to her, just like she used to. Releasing from the hug she noticed the vacant gaze in Carly's eyes.

"Do you think I could stay home from school today?" The broken teen questioned. "I just don't really feel like dealing with, everything." Peyton nodded.

"Sure, in fact I'll stay home with you." Peyton added hoping to lighten her cousin's mood. "We can watch bad movies and eat tons of ice cream and-" The blonde stopped when she saw Carly shake her head.

"No Peyt listen, I appreciate that you want to help but I think I just need a day to myself I don't want to deal with anyone." Peyton nodded her head in understanding.

"Ok but you know I'm here if you need me." Carly nodded her head and smiled slightly. With that the blonde rose from the bed and silently entered her bedroom seeing that her fiancé was sitting up in the bed reading "What to expect when you're expecting" Letting out a slight giggle she climbed next to him, while he closed the book and placed it on the bedside table.

"Everything alright?" He questioned, concerned. She shrugged slightly before curling into his embrace.

"It's the anniversary of a not so happy day." Peyton explained without actually having to say the words. Lucas understood instantly and hugged his fiancé closer.

"How's she handling it?" She shook her head pityingly.

"She's going to do what she does best, avoid it until she cracks." She sighed. "The thing is it's bigger than anything any of us can understand." Lucas looked at Peyton confusingly. "Luke she didn't just lose her father this week. I can help her deal with that but being around me when I'm like this," She gestured to her baby bump "Probably isn't the easiest thing for her to see." Understanding Lucas nodded.

"Maybe one of us should stay with her." He suggested but the blonde shook her head.

"She wants to be alone today, and I think we should let her. If we crowed her then she'll just push us away further and that is the last thing we want." The pair sat in silence until Lucas turned to Peyton.

"So what do we do now?"

"We leave her be and hope she doesn't do anything stupid." She answered referring to her 'traffic light' phase before slipping back into the darkness not hearing the small whimpers coming from down the hall.

* * *

Nathan yawned opening the front door that morning hoping to grab the paper. Stepping out he was surprised when he saw a rather large envelope instead. Curious, he picked it up and walked into the kitchen while tearing open the top, trying to be as quiet as possible knowing that his wife and son were still slumbering up stairs. The contents of the envelope left Nathan befuddled, it was a video with the words 'play' written on the side. With eye brows scrunched he obeyed and pushed the tape into the system. The once black screen now showed someone he never wished to see; Dan Scott. Red faced Nathan stood; ready to smash the small tape when a voice stopped him.

_"Nathan please sit back down and don't break the tape until it's finished."_

He was shocked when he heard his father's voice instruct him as though he was in the room. Taking a minute to look at his father's appearance; his hair was longer and he had a beard. Nathan concluded that this tape must have been recorded when Dan was still in jail. Sitting hastily back down he watched Dan shake his head.

_"For all I know you have already broken this tape, but in the slight chance you haven't I'm going to continue." _Dan paused for a minute before shaking his head _"I have made a lot of mistakes Nathan, mistakes with you, Lucas, your mother, Karen. And Keith._ Nathan felt anger filling his body at the mention of his uncle but held back from throwing the remote at the tv, just to get Dan's face off the screen. _"I wish that I could go back in time and fix those mistakes, but I can't. I am so proud of the man you have become, looking after Haley and your son. I know that you will do great things." _Nathan realized this must have been tapped before his accident, because no one would have been proud of him the way he acted after it. _"I don't have much time son, but I want to let you and Lucas know that not a day goes by that I don't regret what I did, the reason I'm in here. A moment of weakness caused everyone I love a lifetime of pain. I can only hope that one day I can make it up to you. To both you and Lucas, I love you."_

And with those words the screen turned blue, but just as quick another shot of Dan was pictured; this time older, hair short and clearly much more recent.

_"Boy do I hope you didn't destroy this tape already." _Dan chuckled _"Last time I recorded on this was nearly three years ago, I just thought that I would update it a little. If you're watching this now it means I'm probably lying in a hospital bed getting my heart ripped out of my chest. That's right, I made the cut. God gave me a second chance, my only question though is can you and Lucas do the same?" _Nathan, completely lost in the video, didn't hear the tiny feet make it down the stairs and turn the corner also viewing the desperate man on the screen. _"Jamie is an incredible kid and you are such an amazing father. A thousand times better than I ever was, and I know Lucas is going to be as well. If I make it out of this surgery I beg you to let me have a role in Jamie's life, and hopefully Lucas will let me be a part of his child's too." _Dan looked at his watch before turning back to the camera. _"It's time for my second chance." _The screen turned black after that, leaving a flabbergasted Nathan in the midst. He was only pulled from his hypnotic state when his son called out to him.

"Daddy, can we go visit Grandpa Dan?" Nathan sat sheepishly for a moment before walking over to his son.

"Sure buddy."

* * *

Peyton stared blankly at the wall in front of her unable to concentrate at the work in front of her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop worrying about Carly. The time she couldn't take it any longer and would stand to go see her she would receive a call from Lucas reminding her that the teen needed to be alone. Though she loved that he knew her so well, it was starting to annoy her. She wanted to be there for her cousin, but she knew that she was doing all she could right now and that Carly would come to her when it was time. Deciding she needed to get her mind off things she called the one person she knew could distract her.

"Well hello their best friend" She heard Brooke rasp.

"Hey B. Davis, what'cha up too?"

"I am actually putting the final touches on your gorgeous one of a kind wedding dress." She answered gleefully "And it is so ready for you! Can you believe that in three weeks you will be Mrs. Lucas Scott!" Peyton smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. Once the date was set Brooke immediately snapped into maid of honor mode and started on the dress while Haley worked on the planning. Now only three weeks away Peyton had to admit she was getting excited. The two continued to chat about the upcoming wedding and the baby, but in the back of her mind Peyton couldn't stop the worry for the girl at home.

* * *

_It wasn't right, this wasn't supposed to happen. Right now she should be mocking his cooking skills while he threatened playfully that he wouldn't drive her to Ally's the next day. Instead she stood frozen at the foot of dirt, while he was gently placed into the ground. She felt Ally's hand slip into hers, trying to bring some sort of comfort to her friend. She had been staying with her since the accident but hadn't spoken in weeks. She nodded appreciatively when the Broads took her in, and smiled politely at the people who offered their condolences to her but she never made a sound. Just as Carly heard the casket hit the ground she felt a pain hit her side. Falling to the ground she let out a wail of pain. _

_It was the first sound she had made in weeks._

Carly shook the memory from her head, wrapping the quilt tighter to her body. She had long ago turned off her phone, becoming annoyed with the constant beeping of it. She had received texts and calls from Val, Nick, and the rest of her friends but had ignored them all, needing to block out the world. She had music blasting while she stared blankly into the darkness; she was startled when she heard a knock coming at the door. Dragging the quilt along with her slowly opened it revealing a concerned looking Nick. Before she had a chance to say anything he wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close. The pair stayed that way for many moments before she reluctantly pulled from the embrace. Ready to question how he knew what happened Nick spoke.

"I pulled it out of Coach." He explained with a sheepish smile. "Why didn't you tell me, I would have been here." Carly shrugged her shoulders before turning away.

"I didn't think that it was important." She explained, crawling back into bed. Nick, who followed behind her, scrunched his eye brows.

"What do you mean not important? Carly _you _are important to me and this day is a big deal, you shouldn't be alone." The girl shook her head.

"Maybe I shouldn't be, but I need to be. More happened on this day then you realize." She remained in a monotone voice. "I think you should go." Reaching forward Nick took her hand.

"Please don't push me away" He pleaded "I want to be here for you" Carly pulled from the grip and rolled onto her side.

"But you can't be." Giving up hope Nick stood from the bed and walked towards the door, but paused.

"When you need me I'll be there." And with that he left Carly alone, the last thing she needed.

* * *

"Grandpa Dan!" Jamie yelped reaching the hospital room. He and Nathan had arrived two hours ago but were only admitted less than five minutes ago. He watched as his soon kneeled on the chair next to Dan's bed. Reaching for a hug from his grandfather.

"Hey buddy." Dan muttered, shocked at the sight. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw daddy watching your tape and I asked if we could visit you, he said yes!" Dan's grew wider hearing his grandson's words.

"Well it's good to see you" Jamie smiled broadly before looking at his grandfather's chest.

"Did it hurt, getting better?" Dan smiled.

"I was asleep; they said it might be a little sore later. But do you want to know something really cool?" Jamie nodded his head eagerly. "I am going to have an awesome scar from here" he pointed to the top of his chest "to here" he continued down. Nathan watched the interaction between the generations, praying he made the right choice.

* * *

Peyton snuggled closely to Lucas's chest a week after what they referred to Carly's "dark day". They both needed to get up for work in a couple minutes but were using the time to their advantage right now. The silence was peaceful but was broken but Lucas's voice.

"Elizabeth Anna" Peyton sat up and looked at the man confusingly. "I think if it's a girl we should name her Elizabeth Anna, for your moms." Peyton felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Keith Nathanael" Peyton suggested "If it's a boy that's what we should name him. I think it is right." Lucas smiled adoringly at his soon to be wife and kissed her gently.

"I think that's sounds perfect."

* * *

Carly walked the halls slowly as she made her way to her second period class. Though she had worked passed her "dark day" she still hadn't spoken to Nick, though he had called she ignored them and went on with her daily activities. Turning the corner she saw a girl by the name of Michelle holding a baby doll, most likely an assignment for her home economics class. But to Carly it brought nothing but bad memories.

_"It's such a tragedy, first he father and now this." Carly heard the whispers of the nurses who still thought she was unconscious. _

"_I mean maybe this really is karma at work, get knocked up at fourteen and this is what happens." The other nurse whispered. Carly didn't need them to say it, she knew what happened._

_It was gone, and it was all her fault._

Carly raced into the first open room before leaning against the wall and taking in a deep breath.

"Whoa, you ok there?" Carly snapped up her head, coming face to face with Lucas, she realized she had run into his office unconsciously.

"Yeah, I just she had a baby doll and…" Carly trailed off tears forming in her eyes. In no time Lucas wrapped her in his arms and held her close.

"Hey, shh, it's going to be ok." Carly shook her head.

"No its not, I'm never going to move past this. It's my fault that it was never born! If I had just been more careful.." Lucas continued to sooth the teen, unaware of the other one standing just feet away hearing the entire conversation.

* * *

Sam was forgotten after Carly Sawyer came to Tree Hill High. The new coming got her guy and was immediately placed into the spotlight. Though the curly witch was forgotten, it didn't mean she disappeared. In fact she had been doing lots of work, searching for a way to bring Carly down. And now, by sheer coincidence it had fallen into her lap. Turning on her heel she retreated down the hall reaching Gabby, or "Gabby gossip as she was better known as. Grabbing her attention Sam pulled on her best sympathetic face.

"Such a shame about Carly huh?" Gabby's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" She asked craving to know the information.

"You mean you don't know?" Sam gasped for emphasis, and then proceeded to tell all she had heard only minutes ago. Once her flow of words stopped Gabby ran down the hall way reaching another group of girls, who then proceeded to run to another group. Sam, with a satisfied smile on her face hummed to herself, ignoring the whispers around her.

Once all the tears were dried Carly walked out of Lucas's office hoping to make it to her locker before her next class. She felt as though all eyes were on her as she walked past people, but convinced herself she was just paranoid. Reaching her lock she heard cries coming from around her, baby cries. Trying her best to ignore it she dialed the combination but jumped when she saw a baby doll fall out of it, X's drawn over its eyes. With a quivering chin realization hit her.

They knew.

They all knew, Carly didn't know how but she knew she had to get out of there. Sprinting down the hall way, her destination the exit she felt a new tear burn her skin every time someone imitated a baby wail.

"What's wrong mommy? Got another baby to kill?" Carly heard a wicked voice come from behind her. Turning hesitantly she came face to face with a satisfied looking Sam.

"You did this?" She questioned brokenly. Sam only shook her head.

"No Carly, **you **did this." She gestured to the doll lying on the ground. "I only let people know the truth about perfect little Carly Sawyer." She mocked. "And I let your little boy toy know too." Carly gasped when she noticed Nick standing behind Sam, an unreadable look in his eyes. Carly raced back down the rest of the hallway, eyes blinded with tears. She felt something hard come in contact with her, looking up she saw it was Skills with Nathan next to him.

"Yo ma, where's the fire?" Skills joked but soon became serious when he saw the tears in the teens eyes. "Hey what's going on baby girl?" Carly refused to answer but instead wrapped her arms around him, needing any kind of protection. Skills responded, but kept his confused eyes on Nathan. With a mouthed 'what the hell' Nathan shrugged. It was then he caught sight of the doll on the ground and the baby cries coming from the students became evident.

"Oh my god" He muttered when realization hit him. Turning to Skills he answered the question. "You need to get her out of here, now!" Skills obeyed and quickly led the teen to his car while Nathan got down to business. Picking up the vandalized baby doll he turned to the crowded hall way.

"Who the hell did this?!"

* * *

_Did you like it? Did you hate it? I'm soooooo sorry for waiting so long to update but I hope this chapter made up for it! I'm sad to say that this story is coming to a close, but don't worry there's more to come! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, and Do you want a Leyton baby girl or boy? I need your help here! Please review, I really need to know what you thought! I'll update soon. Read and review xoxo!_


	26. Baggage and Weddings

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea. I also don't own Kelly Clarkson's "Before your love"

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

Authors note- Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

Lucas sat with his head in his hands after Carly left. He wished there was something more he could do for her, but there wasn't. He was glad to see that when she left her tears had dried but something still didn't feel right. He was taken from his thoughts when he heard a yell come from the hallway. Stepping out the door he was shocked to find his brother holding up a baby doll, hollering at a group of students.

"Who the hell did this?" The students fell silent, terrified by the enraged adult before them. "I asked you a question!" Nathan yelled again causing everyone to jump and Sam to sink further into the corner. Lucas stepped forward and placed a calm hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What's going on Nate?" Nathan simply held up the doll and pointed to Carly's locker. Lucas's eyes went wide a realization, whipping his head around searching for the teen. "Where is she?"

"Skills took her home; she needed to get out of here." He explained. "Because someone did this!" He spoke harshly to the students, gesturing to the doll.

"Nathan calm down, yelling isn't going to solve anything." Shrugging of his brothers comment Nathan sent a glare to Nick.

"You did this didn't you!" He accused "I knew you were a no good punk, you were just toying with her, I swear to god.."

"Mr. Scott, would you care to inform me on what's going on here?" Principal Turner asked, entering the hall; Haley following behind him. Nathan held up the doll and sent a look to the Principal explaining to him what happened without using words. Haley had told Principal Turner Carly's situation a few weeks after her fight, hoping to give her a motive. Seeing the look on Nathans face Principal Turner frowned. "The students name is marked on the foot of those dolls, if you check that you'll know who did it." Nathan nodded and turned the doll over while Lucas and Haley held their breath. Showing the name to Turner he shook his head. "Sam" He pointed to the girl. "Come with me."

* * *

Carly cried in Peyton's arms, while Brooke, Chase and Skills stood in the kitchen, unsure of what to do. After Skills had brought her home, she immediately launched herself into Peyton's embrace and that's how they had been since. Skills had then explained to the adults what he knew and soon everyone understood what had occurred at school. The house feel silent when the door opened, revealing Lucas, Haley and Nathan all with looks of concern on their faces. Lucas rushed to the other side of Carly and helped Peyton console the teen while Nathan and Haley joined the others in the kitchen.

"I can't- I can't go back there- I" Carly chocked out while Lucas patted her back. "They know, they all know! She told them all and I'm never going to be able to go back!" Haley and Brooke let tears fall and clutched their respective men while Skills dropped his head and shook it. This wasn't right; the poor girl had gone through so much and every time things were going well it was yanked away. After another hour Carly eventually slipped into sleep and Lucas carried her to her bed. The adults all stood silently, heartbroken over the teen's state.

"It was Sam." Lucas stated "She was the one who did everything." Haley shook her head.

"What a bitch." The mother spoke.

"Tell me she's getting suspended." Brooke begged from Chase's side. "They can't let her get away with something like that." Nathan nodded.

"She got a month's suspension" Peyton laughed bitterly.

"She deserves to be expelled."

"Her dads on the school board, there's no way that's gonna happen." Haley muttered angrily. "But she will be getting a D on that paper she handed in last week." Small chuckles came from each person but everyone was too preoccupied with the girl in the room down the hall to let out a real laugh.

* * *

"Is it ok to be excited?" Peyton questioned her best friend the night before her wedding. Three weeks had passed and though Carly had put on a happy face for Lucas and Peyton, everyone knew that she was nowhere close to being ok about what happened. She had returned to school and the mocking continued for several days but Carly ignored it all the best she could and focused solely on her cousins wedding. Peyton knew that it wasn't just the mocking that was bothering her cousin; Nick was yet to show his face since the hallway incident. Though Carly wouldn't admit it, it was killing her. Peyton and Carly had both decided to sleep at Brooke's due to the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding. Carly had long since gone to bed while the two friends stayed up chatting on the couch. Brooke shook her head at her friend's question.

"What do you mean P. Sawyer? It's the night before your wedding of course it's ok to be excited." Peyton shook her head.

"It's just I know that Carly is going through this pain and she's holding it back for me, I feel guilty."

"Peyt, Mini Sawyer doesn't want to ruin your happiness; you can't blame yourself for that." Brooke reasoned with the bride to be. Just as her friends words left her mouth Peyton felt a kick in her stomach, instantly placing her hands where it came from she smiled.

"See, Brooke junior agrees with me." Brooke added satisfied with the timing of the baby kick. Peyton went to argue with her friend but Brooke put her hand up, indicating for her to stop.

"Uh-uh, P. Sawyer, I'm right. Now go to bed because you are getting married tomorrow and I will be dammed if you make my original Clothes over Bro's dress look bad with bags under your eyes." Peyton laughed and agreed, with getting help from Brooke she got off the couch and retreated to her room. Tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

Carly put the last bobbypin in her curled hair and took a step back from the mirror. Haley, Brooke and Peyton were already in the front room, ready to walk down the aisle but Carly needed a minute to herself before joining the rest of them. All set to leave she heard the door open and was stunned when she saw who had entered.

"Hi." Nick offered with a wave, while Carly stood frozen in her spot. "You look nice." He continued.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, getting straight to the point.

"You invited me." Nick answered lamely. Carly tilted her head to the side trying to remember when she did such a thing. Then it hit her, she invited three days before the 'incident', before her secret had been revealed and before he abandoned her for weeks.

"Are you kidding?" Carly questioned accusingly. "I don't hear from you for weeks, and then you just show up at my cousins wedding acting like everything's ok?" Nick shrugged.

"Look what happened that day surprised me, I needed time to figure everything out, I needed-"

"You know what I needed?" Carly cut him off "I needed you! I needed you and you weren't there! You didn't even call me to hear what I had to say about what happened, you just assumed whatever Sam told you was true!" Carly argued.

"Look Carly I'm sorry but you can't expect me to just chase after you when I found out you had been pregnant." Nick retaliated "I didn't know how to react; I've never dealt with something that big before." Carly let out a defeated sigh.

"I needed you." Carly whispered.

"I-" Nick started but was cut off once again.

"I needed you, but I shouldn't have." Nick scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not fair to you." Carly began "You shouldn't have to be worried about me being alright after a secret about me having been pregnant gets out." She huffed "Your biggest worries should be perfecting your jump shot."

"Hey my jump shot is perfect." Nick chuckled lightly, causing a sad smile to form on Carly's face, stepping forward she gently stroked his cheek.

"You are an incredible guy, but you deserve someone who doesn't come with three planes of emotional baggage." She let a single tear fall "Which is why you need to go." Nicks eyes widened.

"Carly I don't want this to end." Nick croaked, placing his hand over hers.

"I don't either, but it needs to. You deserve better, if we continue this it's not going to be fair to you." Carly chocked back a sob and removed her hand from his cheek.

"Carly please don't do this. We can-" Carly shook her head.

"Nick, listen." She ordered gently. "I need to walk down that aisle in a minute and be really happy for Peyton and Lucas and right now I'm having a little trouble standing so please," She begged "Just go." Walking past her Nick stopped for a moment and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before exiting the room.

* * *

The music was blasting through the speakers set up around the river court. The wedding had been a success and Peyton had looked gorgeous, and the matching smiles she and Lucas wore when they were pronounced husband and wife were priceless. They had opted for a smile reception, a barbeque at the rivercourt, but Lucas had set up a surprise for his new wife. Upon arrival Peyton expected to see the place she had grown up with but Lucas had decorated it into a wonderland. White clothed tables were scattered around with red napkins and lilies in the middle while the court was coated with a makeshift dance floor and stage for the DJ. Every part of it was covered in either white or red and it was the perfect thing Peyton could have ever imagined.

"I can't believe my baby boys married." Karen gushed, coming up to her son and hugging him close. Lucas chuckled at his mother and recuperated the embrace.

"Aw Ma, don't cry." He smiled wiping the tears from her cheeks; Karen smiled and went over to Peyton giving her a hug as well. "I am so proud of both of you. And I know that you will be great parents to the little boy or girl in there." She gestured to Peyton's expanding stomach.

"Thank you Karen." Peyton smiled. The moment was interrupted when they heard Mouths voice echo from the DJ stage.

"Can the husband and wife please come to the dance floor, there is a surprise waiting for you." Lucas and Peyton exchanged confused looks before walking to the center of the dance floor. Soon Carly appeared on stage with her guitar in hand and walked up to the microphone.

"Um, I'm not so good at speeches." She mumbled causing the crowd of onlookers to laugh "But I just wanted to say how happy I am for you guys, I have never seen two people more in love. I love you both and I hope you like this song." She slowly began strumming her guitar and her voice was soon heard through the microphone.

_I wonder how I make it through the day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know how  
And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized_

Lucas and Peyton fell into rhythm with Carly's song. Peyton with her head rested on Lucas chest while his arms were wrapped securely around her waist.

"What are you thinking Peyt?" Lucas asked with a smile, Peyton looked up into his eyes and grinned.

"I love you so much Lucas."

_I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
And I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'_

Carly sung out keeping her eyes on the happy couple in the middle of the dance floor. She was genuinely happy for them, but she couldn't help the twisting feeling in her stomach when she thought of Nick. She knew she did the right thing, letting him go but looking at Lucas and Peyton she wished she could have a love like that.

_I'd never lived..  
Before your love_

"I love you too Peyton." Lucas said with a kiss. Switching his eyes from his wife for a minute he looked at Carly on stage. "She's something Peyton, you did a great job." Peyton smiled bashfully.

"You did just as much as I did Luke, but you're right she is something. Who else could write such an amazing song?" She smiled fondly.

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I'd survive without your kiss  
Cuz you've given me  
A reason to exist_

"Peyt, I was thinking.." Lucas started nervously. "I mean we have this little one coming and I think that Carly should be their sister, I mean their real sister." Peyton's smile widened when realization hit her.

"You mean.."

"Yeah." Lucas answered.

"Do you think she would go for it?" Peyton questioned. Lucas shrugged.

"I think she might, and even if she doesn't what does it hurt to ask?" Peyton grinned at her husband. "So what do you think?" Lucas asked hesitantly. Peyton lent forward and kissed him sweetly.

"I think I would make me love you even more." She answered.

_I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'_

"It's about time." Brooke rasped to her friends as they watched the dance.

"Tell me about it." Nathan agreed while Haley chuckled.

"At least you guys didn't need to watch him pine for her for ten years." She argued, causing everyone to laugh again.

"I don't think I've ever seen two people that happy." Chase piped in from his place next to Brooke. "It's nice to see love like that still exists."

_I'd never lived... before your love  
I'd never lived... before your love _

And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you've breathed your love into me just in time  
I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'

"Damn you guys are getting way to mushy for me." Skills joked "I'm gonna grab a drink." He finished walking to the bar.

"This song is perfect for them." Haley chirped " And I think they agree." She added pointing to the happy couple who stole glances at the guitar player every so often.

_I'd never lived  
I'd never lived  
Before!..  
Your!!..  
Love!!!.._

Carly finished the song with a strong high note before standing and throwing a wink to Lucas and Peyton. She met them on the dance floor and hugged them both. Eventually the crowd scattered from around the dance floor, resuming their previous activities but the young couple remained. There were no words spoken, they just stood there holding each other. Because they did it, they made it.

* * *

_I wasn't too pleased with this chapter but I hope you liked it. I'm sad to say that the next chapter will be the last, but there will also be an epilogue, so don't get too sad! I really want to know what you guys thought about this chapter, the story is coming to an end so it's one of your last chances to tell me what you think. __**I also need to know what you guys want the Leyton baby to be.. Boy or Girl! Please, Please, Please tell me what you want them to have! **__So anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review! xoxo _


	27. New Names and God Parents

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

Authors Note: Here we go the final chapter of "We Are Family" But don't worry; there will be an epilogue up soon. I want to thank everyone who has kept faith in this story through everything. This is the first thing I have ever written and I glad that you are all so faithful to it. And I know there are some of you who have started to read the first chapter of my new story "A Promise to Myself" I know it hasn't been updated in forever but I wanted to wait until I was finished with this one; so expect an update for that soon, I will be continuing it! Thank you all for your support and reviews, here is the final chapter of "We Are Family"

* * *

Carly stared blankly out onto the river, letting a stone fly from her hand and skip across the water. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps come from behind her.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Carly spun around only to come face to face with Nathan and a basketball tucked securely under his arm. Smiling lightly Carly turned back around, setting her gaze on the river. She felt Nathans presence as he walked up beside her but chose to ignore it, the two stood in silence for moments but Nathan soon broke it. "If I ask how you're doing, how hard can I expect the punch to be?" Carly let out a low chuckle.

"Nate, I'm fine."

"How are you really?" Nathan pushed. The teen sighed and sat down on top of the picnic table, Nathan following in suit.

"I really miss him." She whispered. "I mean, I know I did the right thing but still…" Nathan wrapped a supportive arm around the girls shoulder. "And I know it's sounds horribly selfish but.." Carly shook her head "I was kind of hoping that he would fight for me. I know I'm who broke it off but it was for the best right?" Carly looked up at Nathan, hoping for some reassurance. "It wasn't fair to him; he shouldn't have to deal with everything that comes with me." She sucked in a sharp breath. "I haven't even heard anything from him, I don't even see him in school other than history; and he changed his seat to the back." Nathan continued to listen to the teen, nodding and agreeing when he found it to be necessary. "And I know I shouldn't, but I wish I knew if he still cared."

"Oh, he does." Nathan stated knowingly. Carly looked at him with teary eyes.

"How do you know?"

"He's been asking me about my family.." Carly shot Nathan an "_I don't understand look." _"Let's just say he never asked about my family before." He laughed.

* * *

"Peyt, c'mon Peyton open the door." Lucas begged from his spot in the hallway, when he received no answer he tried again. "Peyton I'm sorry I laughed, but you have to admit that it was pretty funny." Lucas heard something drop and footsteps walk to the door.

"In what way is me going to the grocery store wearing two different shoes because I can't see my own feet, funny?" His wife hissed from the other side of the door. Lucas laughed to himself at his wife's mood swings, one moment she would be screaming at him, like now, the next she would cry in his arms saying that it was all her fault and then she would become as happy as a clam. Lucas had trouble keeping up.

"Peyton, I'm sorry that I laughed." No reply "Peyton you can't stay mad at me forever, you're going to be delivering any day and you can't get to the hospital unless you leave that room." Lucas continued to holler though the door.

"I already thought of that, in case you forgot there is a door to this room leading to the outside, I am free to leave whenever." Lucas's eyes brightened when he remembered the door, he could go outside and let himself in the room. Rising to greet his plan Peyton's voice stopped him. "I already chained it from in here so don't get any ideas Scott." Huffing he slumped back down in his previous position.

"What about food?" Lucas offered "You have to eat sometime." Thinking that he had caught her Lucas was surprised when he heard laughter coming from the bedroom.

"Please, I grabbed 3 cartons of ice cream when we were fighting out round one in the kitchen." Peyton shot back. Lucas was running out of ideas, he knew he needed to get her to come out, but how?

"I can still remember exactly what your face looked like when you were walking down the aisle." He smiled "You're smile was so wide I could have landed a plane on it." Lucas let out a soft chuckle. "And you're eyes," Lucas let out a sigh "God you're gorgeous green eyes lit up your entire face." Lucas heard a small sniffle come from behind the door and he knew he had her. "And when you stood there in front of me all I could think was how I couldn't imagine any moment that would ever top that." Lucas sighed with a smile and leaned his head against the wall dreamily. "It was perfect." Lucas's head snapped up when he heard the bedroom door creak open, revealing a nine month pregnant, teary eyed Peyton.

"You are so not fair." She sniffled walking into his embrace. Lucas chuckled and held her closer.

"Maybe" He shrugged, he soon felt Peyton stiffen in his arms.

"Ohh" Peyton let out a howl of pain. "Owww" Lucas's eyes went wide.

"Peyton, hey baby, look at me" He ordered gently, cupping her chin. "Are you ok?" Peyton smiled through the pain.

"Luke I- I think I'm in labor." She stuttered.

"Peyt, I mean are you sure? I mean maybe you're having those brackston hicks contractions the doctor told us about." Lucas offered but was met with a head shake from his wife.

"Luke, honey this is it; I'm having our baby."

* * *

"Damn it.." Carly muttered under her breath as the ball bounced off the back board. "I guess that means I have H.O.R.S." Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, but you are playing really well. Six months ago you couldn't make a free throw and now you're only one letter behind me. So I guess going to those practices helped your game." Carly shrugged sadly.

"Nick helped me to; I told him that I wanted to be able to verse him in a real game so he spent four hours out here with me until I could shoot a perfect free throw." Carly smiled sadly at the memory. The two continued to play in silence until Carly spoke up.

"They told me they wanted to adopt me." Nathan dropped the ball in shock before walking over to the teen.

"What, I mean when?"

"Last night, they told me that they wanted me to be a part of their family, officially." Nathan sat down next to Carly on the bench with questioning eyes.

"Well, what did you say?"

"I told them that I wanted to think about it." She answered simply "Would I be betraying him, my dad I mean." Carly looked to Nathan for advice "If I say yes would he think I'm trying to replace him?" Nathan wrapped a supportive arm around the girl.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, because this is a decision only you can make." He answered "But, I can promise you that your father would want you to be happy and if you think that it will then you should do it." Carly smiled at his response.

"Thanks Nate." Carly was interrupted when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket, reaching for it she glanced at the caller id.

"What's up Luke?" She questioned flipping it open "Lucas, whoa, slow down!" Carly ordered softly "Hospital?" Nathan jumped up when he heard that. "Is Peyton ok…. She is. Have you called Brooke or Haley?.... Ok Lucas go be with Peyton I'll call everyone…. Yes I'm sure…. Lucas I'm sure, go be with your wife." Carly concluded closing her phone and looking to Nathan. "Peyton's in labor, we need to get to the hospital." Without another word the two were making their way to the car.

* * *

It was official, nice Peyton was **gone**. Lucas walked slowly through the hospital doors, an arm wrapped securely around his wife. Reaching the front desk he noticed the nurse on the phone, grabbing her attention he smiled lightly.

"My wife's in labor, we need a room-"

"NOW! We need a room now!" Peyton yelled as another contraction hit. The nurse simply put up a pointer finger indicating that they would have to wait. Peyton stared disbelievingly at the woman before reaching forward and taking the phone from her hands. "Listen buddy I am about to push a person out of my body and unless you want me to do it on top of your pretty little desk here I suggest you find me a room. Understand?" Peyton growled to the now frightened nurse. The woman nodded before pointing to a wheel chair across the room.

"Nurse Cross will take you to room 240" She spoke to the couple as Peyton took her seat in the chair.

"Good call." She responded as she wheeled down the hall. Ten minutes later Peyton was situated in her bed with Lucas at her side while Nurse Cross looked over her chart.

"Ok, I see here that Doctor Patton is who you have been seeing?" Lucas nodded for confirmation. "Well Dr. Patton is not here today because his own wife is in labor, isn't that a coincidence?" She giggled lightly while Peyton's eyes grew dark.

"What do you mean he's not here!? There is no way in hell that I am going to have some stranger deliver my baby!" Peyton yelled to the nurse.

"Mrs. Scott I assure you that Dr. Fonz is an excellent-"

"I'm sorry who?" Peyton interrupted "Dr. **Fonz**?" She looked to Lucas "Uh huh! No way am I having my baby delivered by a guy named after the playboy of the fifties!" Lucas tried not to laugh at his wife's behavior.

"Babe, I'm sure he is a fine doctor" Lucas tried reasoning, but was met with a head shake from his wife.

"No, I don't want a _fine_ doctor. I want the _best_ doctor! One who knows what they're doing and has a normal name!" Peyton insisted while Nurse Cross looked over the chart.

"Well, Dr. Strauss is available." Peyton glared at Lucas before responding.

"Dr. Fonz will be just fine." She grumbled smoothing out her sheets while the nurse smiled.

"He will be in shortly, in the mean time just try to relax." Peyton scoffed as the nurse walked out of the room.

"_Just try to relax_" She mimicked in a child like voice. "Is she serious, what a bitch." Lucas tried to hold in his laughter at his wife's hostile tone.

"Do you want anything babe? Ice chips or something?" He questioned gently in fear of upsetting her more than she already was.

"No I don't want ice chips." She responded with a glare "Did you call everyone?" Lucas nodded taking a seat next to Peyton's bed.

"I called Carly before and she said she was taking care of everyone else, they should be here soon." Peyton let out a relived sigh at her husband's answer but soon another contraction came and the relief was gone instantly. She closed her eyes and clutched Lucas's hand tightly letting the cries of pain flow out her mouth. Lucas rubbed her back soothingly while counting the number of seconds the contraction lasted, after about twenty five Peyton fell back onto the pillows breathing heavily.

"Where the hell is that doctor?" Peyton yelled while Lucas prayed someone would walk through the door to help him calm his wife down. He was in Luck today because almost instantly the door opened revealing Carly and Nathan. The teen rushed to her cousin's side quickly while Lucas stood next to his brother.

"How you holding up?" Peyton simply shrugged off her cousin's question while Carly frowned. "I couldn't get a hold of Brooke but Hales said she was on her way."

"Thanks" The blonde said sincerely before turning to her husband "Honey do you think you could try Brooke again?" Lucas smiled before placing a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Though Lucas was surprised by her sudden change in demeanor her wasn't going to question it. Carly was next to leave the room explaining she was going to get Peyton some ice chips, ignoring her protests, only leaving Nathan and Peyton in the room.

"So are you ready Sawyer?" He questioned his overly cheery friend but was met with a dark gaze.

"Nate I can't do this, it can stay in there for all I care but I'm not going through with this!" She exclaimed attempting to rise from her bed. Nathan shook his head disbelievingly.

"Umm, isn't it a little late?" He responded dizzily as Peyton attempted to make her way to the door. Stepping in front of the blonde, blocking her exit he started to guide her back to her bed. "Peyton I know you're scared." Peyton shot him a _duh _look before he continued. "Now c'mon hear me out, I know your scared but think about this; in a few hours you are going to have something that you love more than anything in the world. And when you look into those big eyes all your fears are going to disappear, I promise." Peyton looked up at her brother in law and smiled softly.

"Thanks Nate."

* * *

"Yeah Brooke I'll tell her, ok see you in a few." Lucas finished closing his cell phone and putting it into his jean pocket. Soon he heard hollering coming from down the hall, turning he came face to face with his best friend.

"Lucas, how is she?" Haley asked quickly. Lucas chuckled at her demeanor.

"She fine Hales, Nathans with her now because I needed to call Brooke. Carly- Carly went to get ice chips for Peyton and I don't know where Jamie is, wait you know where Jamie is right? I mean Ja-"Lucas rambled nervously while Haley grabbed his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

"Luke, relax Jamie's with Skills." Lucas let out a huff of air before sitting down, Haley following behind. "I get that you're scared Lucas, its ok." She added reassuringly. "Do you want water or anything?"

"How 'bout a beer?" Haley giggled lightly.

"Nice try. Now are you ready to go be with your wife?" Smiling Lucas rose from his chair.

"Let's go."

* * *

Fire, razors, dynamite, broken glass, knives, those are all the things Peyton felt as though she was sitting on right now. With the sweat dripping from her forehead and the hyperventilating breaths she was taking, Peyton could only imagine how she appeared right now. She felt Lucas's hand rubbing circles on her back as the doctor told her to push harder but her body couldn't, she collapsed back onto her pillows groaning.

"Peyton, c'mon baby you can do this." Peyton felt the tears spilling down her face as she dropped her head in defeat

"No I can't, please can you do it for me?" Lucas laughed, pulling her back up and tightening his grip on her hand.

"Peyton I need you to push for ten more seconds." Dr. Fonz called out to the distressed woman. Peyton closed her eyes and pushed as hard as her body would allow, she could hear the Doctor counting down in the background.

"7." Pause "6." Pause "5." "4." Pause.-

" 3,2,1" Peyton spit out and fell back once more.

"Peyton come on you can do this, just one more hard push and you will be able to meet your baby." Dr. Fonz called out. After that everything was just a blur for Peyton, Lucas pulling her back up, the doctor counting down, the only thing that snapped her back into reality was when the screams of a new born echoed through the room. "Peyton" Dr. Fonz spoke as he brought the wrapped up baby to the mother "Would you like to hold your daughter?" With teary eyes Peyton smiled and reached out for the tiny infant. Lucas huddled close to her bed gently wrapping an arm around his wife and daughter.

"Hey you." Peyton spoke gently to the screaming child "Thanks for coming out of me." Lucas chuckled lightly and placed a soft kiss on the blonds head before turning his attention back to the screaming infant. "Oh I know, I know." Peyton cooed sympathetically as the baby cries died down. Soon all the parents could see was the big blue eyes of the child staring back up at them.

"She's looking at you Peyt." Lucas said in a soft tone, not wanting to disturb the new found silence in the room. Peyton grinned down at her daughter.

"Hi, baby." She cooed "I know you." The Doctor took this opportunity to ask the couple an important question.

"Do we have a name for her?" Lucas nodded his head, but didn't take his eyes off the infant in his wife's arms.

"Elizabeth An-"

"Anna Karen" Peyton interrupted "Her name is Anna Karen Scott." Lucas smiled but shook his head confusingly.

"What happened to Elizabeth Anna?" Peyton shrugged and looked down at her baby girl.

"I was thinking, I already have Elizabeth in my name and Karen deserves this. She was more my mother than anyone." Lucas's hear swelled as he heard his wife's words. "Besides, she doesn't look like an Elizabeth." Lucas glanced from his wife to his daughter multiple times before speaking.

"I was wrong. **This **is perfect."

* * *

"Knock, knock" Haley hollered from behind the door, Nathan, Brooke and Carly following close behind. The group entered slowly, taking in the sight of the happy family cuddled on the small hospital bed.

"It's a girl!" Brooke squealed, clapping her hands together. "This is great; I would be a wasted aunt on a boy." The room chuckled at Brooke's words.

"Congrats man, she doesn't look a thing like you." Nathan laughed, patting his brother's shoulder.

"What's her name?" Carly questioned, cooing over the infant in her cousins arms. Lucas and Peyton both grinned at each other before turning to the gang.

"Anna Karen Scott." Lucas said proudly, Haley gasped.

"She is going to be so touched." Peyton smiled broadly at Haley's prediction.

"Hey Hales, wanna hold your god daughter?" Haley gasped again, this time in awe. She had fully expected Brooke to become the god mother of baby Scott. Little did she know that Peyton had talked to Brooke weeks ago explaining that since she was Jamie's that it was only fair that Haley should be her child's. Not to mention, Haley was Lucas's best friend. After pouting a little, Brooke agreed, and understood but called dibbs on the next little P. Scott. With tears in her eyes, Haley nodded her head.

"Sure." Placing the baby carefully in Haley's arms, both Peyton and Lucas watched the interaction from the two.

"Hey Anna." Haley cooed, rocking the baby back and forth. "I'm your aunt Haley, yes I am, I'm your aunt Haley."

"Correction" Lucas interrupted "You're her God mother Haley, and over there" He pointed to Nathan "Is her God father." Nathan smiled warmly and joined his wife in admiring the tiny child. Lucas was surprised when he looked to his wife, with tears coming down her face. "Peyt, what's wrong?" Peyton shook her head dismissing the question.

"Happy crying?" Carly offered, which Peyton nodded in response.

Defiantly happy crying.

* * *

Peyton rested her head against her husband's chest weeks after Anna Karen had been brought home. Instantly everyone had fallen in love with her, showering her with praise and adoration. Though, surprising Peyton, Carly hadn't spent much time with the infant.

"Babe, do you hear that?" Lucas questioned turning to his wife, pulling the baby monitor off the bedside table.

"It sounds like someone's talking! Oh my god Luke someone's in her room!" Lucas put a hand up to the blond, telling her to stop for a moment.

"Shh, Listen."

_"Hey kiddo, don't worry I gotcha." _Those words were heard coming from the baby monitor.

"It's Carly." Peyton discovered. Meanwhile in Anna's room Carly walked the baby over to the rocking chair and took a seat.

"Hi there Anna." She began "I know I haven't spent a lot of time with you but you're pretty popular you know that?" The baby scrunched up her forehead showing signs of confusion. "Everyone has been fanning over you and I wanted to wait till everything calmed down before we got to talk. Understand munchkin?" Anna's eyes lit up as if saying _yes I understand completely._ "I thought you would." Carly smiled. "So I thought I'd tell you a little bit about how things work around here. Firstly Lucas and Peyton, they are the best parents in the entire world, even if they don't know it yet. And they love you so much." In the other room Peyton let a few tears fall from her eyes at her cousin's words. Carly continued "And your god parents slash aunt and uncle, Nathan and Haley are the greatest. They will be there for you no matter what, and if you have a problem you can count on them." Carly rocked the chair slower as her sentences wore on. "And Brooke, well Brooke won't give you much of a choice; you are her favorite person ever. I'm pretty sure she already has six outfits designed for you specially." Carly giggled. "Slim- Jim already loves you, I have a feeling he's going to be your big protector. And Skills," Carly paused for a moment trying to find the right choice of words "Well, you'll figure him out on your own." Peyton and Lucas both giggled silently from their unknown side of the conversation. "And then there's Nick." Carly frowned slightly at this topic. "If you had come a few months ago you would have seen a lot of him but me, being the idiot that I am, got rid of a guy I think I could have loved. But who knows, maybe one day you will meet him." Carly smiled down at the baby. "So I guess that's really all you need to know-" Carly stopped as she watched Anna point her chubby little finger toward her. Most people would say it was simply a coincidence that the infant couldn't possibly know what the teen was talking about, but Carly thought differently. "So you want to know about me huh?" Anna's lips curled into a smile, ushering Carly to go on. "Well I don't have that much to say about me, but do you want to know a secret?" Lucas and Peyton both unconsciously leaned forward to the baby monitor, wanting to hear the secret. "I'm going to be your real sister soon; that is if your parents offer still stands." Carly watched as the child's eyes began to droop close. Picking her up close to her chest Carly gently placed the baby back into her crib and rubbed her belly.

"G'night Anna. Welcome to Family."

* * *

_And there you have the final chapter of We Are Family. But don't fret; there will be an epilogue up soon. Can you guys please, please, please tell me what you thought of the chapter? This is the final one and since this is my first story this is also my first ending to a story ever! Did I leave you satisfied? I hope so. This story is my baby, and I'm really going to miss writing it! I hope you guys have loved reading it as much as I have loved writing it! So for all you great reviewers, please tell me how you liked this story, chapter, everything! And for those of you who are wondering about Dan, like I said there will be an epilogue! So keep an eye out for that! Read and Review! xoxo _


	28. Epilogue

Summary- What if Peyton's 14 year old cousin moved in with her? How would she affect the gang? This is my first story ever so give it a chance.

Disclaimer- I only own the idea.

This story takes place after 5x12, everything happened Nathan and Haley are together and happy and Brooke already has Angie. Lucas and Peyton are on their way to being friends even though they love each other.

Authors Note: I know I suck, it's been forever. I'm sorry. Anyway I wanted to thank everyone for sticking by me through this story I'm sad to see it end, but I'm excited to get back to work on "A Promise to Myself" which will be updated soon. I hope this epilogue is satisfying. Thank you, thank you, and thank you to everyone!

* * *

"C'mon Anna giggle for mama. You can do it baby." Peyton encouraged her daughter while making funny faces at the same time. Lucas watched, unknown, from behind her chuckling silently to himself. "So you'll laugh for daddy but not for me?" Peyton continued "What did he do that's so special?" Deciding to make his presence known, Lucas stepped further into the room and slipped his arms around Peyton's waist.

"You know" he began placing a kiss to her collar bone "She's not going to answer you." Peyton playfully swatted his arm before turning around in his embrace.

"Luke you have to tell me what you did to make her laugh, I've tried everything!" Peyton whined, giving Lucas puppy dog eyes. He sighed before giving into his wife's request.

"Ok, so you know how you are always telling me that I shouldn't leave my shoes near the door?" Peyton nodded, unsure of where he was going with this story.

"Because someone could trip over them." She continued, it was then realization dawned on her. "You fell?!" Peyton didn't even bother to hide the amusement on her face.

"Right on my ass." Lucas concluded "Our daughter found it hysterical and laughed for three minutes straight." Peyton failed to hide her own laughter at her husband's story but seeing his pout gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ok baby? Do you need me to make it better?" With his eye brows raised suggestively Lucas grinned toward the bedroom. Blushing, Peyton shook her head and picked up Anna into her arms. "Mr. Scott are you suggesting that we go into that room and do all sorts of dirty things while your baby daughter and a fifteen year old in the house?"

"Mrs. Scott are you saying that you don't want to?" Lucas countered with a smirk. Anna covered her face with her chubby hands as if saying "_I don't want to hear this" _causing both adults to laugh.

"Well that may be true, but we need to head over to Nathan and Haley's soon." Lucas sighed but nodded his head.

"And Carly still doesn't know that it's actually a surprise birthday party for her?" Peyton shook her head while pulling a water bottle from the refrigerator with her empty hand.

"She doesn't have a clue; she thinks that the dinner we all went out to last week was the only thing for her birthday. As far as she knows we're just going to Nate's for a regular barbeque." Peyton answered sipping her water before placing it on the table. "Now I have to get this little bug dressed" She added, tickling Anna's tummy. "So when we're done we can head out." Lucas smiled, kissed both of his girls heads as they walked out of the room. Soon they were replaced by a brunet teen with a cell phone attached to her ear.

"Dean I can't I'm sorry…. Well it looks like you are going to have to go shopping with Paige by yourself.... I'm going to Nathan and Haley's for a barbeque and I promised I wouldn't miss it…. One shopping trip with her alone won't kill you…. I'll tell you what since I have to bail on this one I'll go see that new Transformers movie with you on Saturday, my treat… Ok, later." Carly concluded shutting her phone. "Guys are exhausting." She stated simply to Lucas who grinned.

"Yeah well, what can you do?" Lucas tried not to laugh at the tone in her voice. They had set up Dean to call Carly, giving her an invitation to join him and Paige shopping. They hoped that this would throw her off from the surprise party and apparently they succeeded. "Are you ready to go?" Carly nodded slipping flip flops onto her feet.

"What do you think?" She added, twirling around. She was wearing a strapless orange sundress that fell to about mid thigh with a blue stripped bikini hidden under it for late afternoon swimming that she promised Jamie.

"I think that that dress is a little short and the bathing suit is a little revealing." Lucas answered teasingly. Carly rolled her eyes, throwing her cell phone in her purse.

"The adoption papers haven't even become official yet and you're already acting like my dad." Giggling she watched as Peyton and Anna re-entered the room; Peyton wearing a red halter top with white shorts while Anna styled a blue and white flowered one piece with ruffles hiding her chubby little legs. Reaching for the baby Carly smiled as Anna happily slid into her arms. "Hey Anna Banana are you ready to go swimming?" Anna happily clapped her hands, while her blond curls shook around her face. "Well let's go then."

* * *

"Well that's the first time I have ever seen a snail pass a moving car." Carly said sarcastically, unbuckling Anna from her car seat and handing her off to her mother. "Seriously Luke, I know you're worried about Anna but live on the edge a little, instead of going 12 go 15." Peyton giggled at her husband's un-amused expression as they walked toward the house.

"Haha." Lucas muttered "But let's see who's laughing in about, thirty seconds?" He continued, shooting a look to Peyton. Carly tilted her head.

"What's going to happen in thir-"

"SURPRISE!" Carly was cut off from the chant that echoed as soon as they stepped onto the back patio. Looking around she saw Mouth and Millie sitting on the swing, Nathan and Haley holding up the "Happy Birthday" sign, Deb and Jamie huddled by the table of presents, Skills eyeing the birthday cake while Brooke lectured him sternly with Chase laughing at her side. Finally she saw all of her friends crowded by the table of food. Turning around to face Lucas and Peyton she watched as they tried to hold in their laughter. Even Anna was covering her little mouth in the attempt to cover her giggles.

"Oh, you suck!" Carly laughed at the pair before burying her head in her hands. "You know I hate surprises!" Peyton nodded, guiding her cousin towards the group of people.

"Yes, but I also know that you deserve this. So happy birthday cuz!" Everyone erupted in laughter before returning to their previous activities. Carly made her way through the group, thanks each of them in her own way.

"I hate you both, you know that right." Carly told Dean and Paige while her other friends looked on. Swinging an arm casually around her shoulder, Dean nudged her.

"We needed some way to throw you off."

"You know this means I'm not paying for Transformers on Saturday right?" Carly added, receiving a sheepish shrug from Dean.

"Yeah I kinda figured." Carly laughed along with her friends when she felt a small hand pull on her dress. Looking down she saw Jamie staring up at her with a grin evident on his face.

"We got you Carly! Daddy and Mama were afraid that you would find out but I knew that you wouldn't!" Carly grinned at the boy before kneeling down to his eye level.

"You sure did get me Slim-Jim. Now how about we go swimming in this pool of yours?" Jamie nodded his head eagerly, running to get his floaties. Carly quickly stripped herself of the orange dress before slipping into the pool.

Lucas watched as Carly and his nephew splashed around before the rest of Carly's friends joined in. Looking around he noticed the absence of his wife and daughter. Stepping inside he made his way to the spare bedroom, finding both people he was looking for.

"What are you doing babe?" Lucas questioned the blonde who was riffling through her bag. Lifting her head to meet her husband's eye she answered.

"I wanted to change into my bathing suit and make sure Anna didn't need changing before she goes in the pool." Lucas nodded, picking his daughter off the bed and cradling her close to his chest. "I'll be right out." Peyton continued, walking into the adjacent bathroom, bathing suit in hand. Lucas looked down into Anna's large eyes.

"Are you excited to go swimming Anna?" He questioned the baby who responded with a head tilt. "Is that a yes?" He laughed just as Peyton retreated from behind the closed door. Lucas's mouth dropped at the sight of his wife, she had always looked great in a bathing suit but pregnancy had done wonders for her body. Her chest filled out the top of the suit more and her hips were much more defined. Catching him staring Peyton placed a hand on her hip.

"What are you staring at Scott?" She questioned.

"Oh just the _sexiest_ women in the world." He answered, laying a soft kiss on her lips.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you; did our surprise for Carly pull through in time?" Peyton questioned Lucas, who ginned.

"Yep, it's in the top desk drawer. I didn't want her to find it early so I figured we could give it to her at home later." Peyton smiled and kissed him once more.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Damn, you cheated!" Lucas heard Skills yell as they stepped back outside. Walking over to his brother Lucas searched for answers.

"What's going on?" Nathan laughed, looking towards the pool.

"Skills wanted to race Carly and apparently he doesn't like being beaten by a fifteen year old." Lucas chuckled along with his brother while Carly climbed out of the pool, slipping a towel over her body. She walked over to where Brooke was showing Peyton her engagement ring, once again. The teen then took Anna from Peyton's arms. Chase had proposed to Brooke only three days earlier and she couldn't be happier, especially when she got to show off her ring.

Lucas looked to Peyton, then to Haley, and finally to his brother.

"Man, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nathan only nodded, a smirk planted on his face. Quickly the two men spilt up, running towards their wives. Nathan immediately grabbed Haley by the waist and Lucas threw Peyton over his shoulder.

"Lucas what do you think you're doing?" Peyton yelped.

"Nathan Scott put me down this instant!" Haley hollered. But both Nathan and Lucas ignored the women before swiftly tossing them both into the water. Everyone began to erupt in laughter as the two women emerged from beneath the water. Even Anna clapped her cubby hands together in Carly's arms. The two brothers high-fived before walking towards the edge of the pool.

"Sorry Hales, but we couldn't _not_ do it." Nathan chuckled, bumping fists with Lucas.

"Haha, you guys are so funny. Can you at least help us out?" Deciding it was the least they could do, both men reached a hand out to their respective women; not noticing the look they shot to each-other. Before they could realize what was happening, Peyton and Haley yanked on the hand of their husband, pulling them into the pool along with them.

"Oh you're so dead!" Lucas yelled, pulling Peyton under the water with him while Nathan picked up Haley and threw her deeper into the pool. Everyone around was laughing at the adults antics, while Deb snapped picture after picture. Soon all the fun was broken by one voice.

"Grandpa Dan!" Jamie yelled, running to the back door. All eyes moved to where the man stood, Jamie now in his arms. The entire party was silent, no one wanting to be the first to break it. Slowly Carly passed Anna to Brooke and reached for a cup of punch. Taking each step slowly she came face to face with Dan Scott, taking a deep breath she handed him the plastic cup and smiled.

"Welcome to the party." Everyone went on with their activities, but Lucas jumped out of the pool going towards Dan. Cornering him he tried to lessen the fire in his eyes. Waiting for Dan to release his hold on Jamie he pointed a finger dangerously close to his face.

"Just for today." He seethed "Just for Carly and Jamie, and just for today." And without another word he went back to Peyton. Dan couldn't help but smile at the event.

It was progress.

* * *

"Can you swim to daddy Anna?" Lucas questioned his daughter, who was tucked securely in Peyton's arms. Carefully, Peyton placed Anna's feet in the water allowing her to kick wildly. While she kept a firm grip on her waist, not letting her head drop under the water. Walking toward Lucas she smiled when he praised Anna and picked her up, tossing her lightly in the air. Carly watched the exchange from her group of friends, but soon she saw Brooke walking to her.

"Hey Brookie."

"Mini Sawyer there's someone in the kitchen who wants to talk to you." Carly scrunched her eyebrows.

"Who is it?" Carly saw a hint of the smile Brooke was trying to hide but let it slide.

"Just, go in the kitchen." Following the order Carly walked into the house, her dress swaying with every movement. Turning into the kitchen she was shocked when she saw who was waiting for her.

"Hey." The person spoke, while Carly continued to stand there silently. "Um, how are you?" Still gaining no response they tried a different tactic. "I'm sorry." Lucky for the person they got a sound out of Carly, laughter.

"I'm sorry but you can't seriously be standing here, in Haley's kitchen while all of my family and friends are outside, when we haven't spoken in weeks just to say you're sorry." The person shrugged lamely.

"I'm really sorry?"

"Nick c'mon, what are you really doing here?" Carly asked seriously.

"Do you think we could talk somewhere more private?" Carly sighed, but nodded, leading them into the guest bedroom.

"Ok, now talk." Carly ordered. She watched as Nick paced back and forth through the room not saying a word. "Nick!" She yelled more sternly, she was surprised when instead of answering her; he instead put an envelope in her hand. "What is this?"

"Open-"

"Wait, hold that thought." She cut him off. Quickly Carly went to the door, opening it only to have Brooke, Skills and Jamie tumble into the room. "Hey guys, you weren't eavesdropping were you?"

"What pshh, no we, we were.." Brooke stumbled over her words.

"Guys can you like, leave. Now?" She questioned sarcastically to the little spies. Skills and Brooke quickly scurried away while Jamie refused to move and inch. "Slim-Jim can you please give me and Nick a little privacy?" The boy glared at Nick before looking back at Carly.

"Team Carly, Team Carly!" He chanted before running down the hall. Closing the door again she sat down on the bed and looked to Nick, holding up the envelope.

"Open it." He insisted. Doing as she was told, the teen pulled out a piece of paper with hundreds lists of number and then at the bottom a price. Noticing her confusion, Nick spoke up. "That's my phone bill from last month."

"Why are you giving it to me?" Carly shook her head.

"Look at the number dialed."

"It's mine." Carly realized.

"I wanted to apologize so many times, so I called you but after one ring I would chicken out and hang up." Nick said as he nervously flipped his hair away from his eyes. "I guess when you do it enough times the money really adds up, hence the two hundred dollar charge at the bottom."

"Do you think this is going to make everything better?' Besides I ended it, you shouldn't have to come and try to fix things." Carly argued.

"But you wouldn't have ended it if I hadn't been such a jackass." Nick countered "I came here because you never gave me a chance to explain myself."

"You abandoned me!" Carly yelled. "And then you just showed up to Peyton's wedding like nothing happened, just like you're doing now! Nothing is so important that after all this you still need to tell me" She walked to the door ready to leave when she heard Nick speak.

"I love you." Turning around slowly, Carly locked eyes with Nick.

"What?" She whispered as he walked closer to her.

"I said, I love you. That's what's so important." Carly felt tears welling up in her eyes as he spoke. "I realized it right before Sam told me about you, and when she did I became more confused than I ever have been. So I avoided you." Nick shrugged "Now I realize that probably wasn't the best way to sort out my feelings. But when I did I was going to tell you at the wedding but then you ended us." Carly furiously wiped the tears that were slowly making their way down her cheeks. "I tried to convince myself that it was for the best, but no matter how hard I tried it always came back to you. And when Nathan called me today-"

"Wait, Nathan called you?" Carly asked astonished.

"He told me that he knew that I loved you and I was an idiot if I didn't come here and tell you." Carly let out a soft chuckle.

"Nate."

"So here I am, idiot and all, telling you that I love you." Hesitantly Carly stepped forward and looked into locked her teary eyes with his crystal blue ones.

"I love you too." Slowly she leaned forward and presses her lips against his. It wasn't long, or intense it was just love. Pulling back, Nick pulled her into his arms while she leaned her head into the crook of his neck. "Mhmm, best birthday ever." She concluded making Nick laugh. "C'mon, let's get back out there so we can let Jamie know there are no more teams." Carly added, grabbing Nicks hand and leading him out the door.

* * *

"Carly! I was looking for you, Deb wan-" Peyton paused when she saw Nick standing next to her cousin, his hand secure around hers. Carly laughed when she saw her cousin's confusion.

"I'll explain later Peyt, now what does Deb want?" Snapping back into reality Peyton shook her head.

"Deb wants a group picture, so go stand in front of the pool with your friends and I'll get everyone else." Carly pulled Nick along to her friends as everyone else joined in the group. Everyone was in place, Haley and Nathan stood next to Peyton and Lucas while Jamie was on his father's shoulders and Anna was cradled in Peyton's arms. Behind them Brooke stood with Chase, while Skills stood next to Mouth and Millie. In the front Val, Paige, Maddie, Katie, Dean and Andrew stood in a line with Carly at the end, Nick behind her with his arms secure around her waist as she leaned into his chest.

"Ok guys are you ready?" Deb questioned, while everyone mumbled their yes's.

"Wait." Carly said, turning to face the cake table where Dan stood. "Mr. Scott, will you please be in the picture too?" Hesitantly Dan walked forward and stood to the left of Nathan.

"Alright, on the count of three!" Deb announced, hitting the automatic timer as she scurried to jump in the picture as well.

One. Two. Three. FLASH!

* * *

"Knock, knock." Lucas said as he and Peyton entered Carly's room later that night.

"Hey guys? Anna asleep?" Peyton smiled.

"Yeah today took a lot out of her." Carly laughed. "Me and Luke have a little present for you." Carly shook her head.

"Guys you've already done more than enough." Lucas shrugged and pulled a vanilla envelope from behind his back.

"Well then consider this a little bit more." He smiled, wrapping an arm around Peyton's waist. They couple watched as she tore open the top and pulled out the city confirmed paper. Carly felt a smile form on her face.

"The adoption, it's official?" She whispered, like she didn't believe it. Lucas and Peyton both nodded.

"As of yesterday!" Peyton concluded, just as excited as Carly. Without warning Carly flung herself at them wrapping her arms around them both.

"Thank you!" They all laughed together as Peyton handed Carly one more thing.

"Deb sent me the picture just now and I had this frame ready for it." She told the teen as she handed her the picture they took this afternoon in a black frame with a small white box under it.

"What's this for?" Carly asked with confusion, pointing to the unoccupied white area.

"You write whatever you want there, like the date or the event. Anything." Peyton explained.

"Do you know what you're going to write?" Lucas wondered out loud to Carly.

"I think I have an idea."

The next day the picture sat safely on the mantel with the caption reading **My Family**.

* * *

_The end. Yep, that's it! I hope you guys liked the ending, I worked really hard on it trying to make it perfect. Please review, I want to know how you liked the ending. I want to thank all my readers because without you there would be no story! I love you all. Read and review xoxo!_


End file.
